


“Dirty Volleyball”, directed by Ennoshita Chikara

by InuAraXHaikuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, AsaNoya Main Pairing, Comedy, DaiYui - Freeform, Director Ennoshita Chikara, Dirty Dancing, Ennoshita directs a romantic comedy inspired by the movie "Dirty Dancing", F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hinata's house, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Summer, Summer Vacation, and everyone is involved, in search for a translator (from Italian to English)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 45,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuAraXHaikuu/pseuds/InuAraXHaikuu
Summary: Forse non tutti sanno che Ennoshita nel tempo libero si diletta a girare film, coinvolgendo tutti i compagni di squadra (e a volte anche membri di altre scuole).E se decidesse di girare una commedia romantica rifacendosi a un famoso successo hollywoodiano?L’ultima settimana di vacanza, un set cinematografico, equivoci e rivelazioni. E uno stormo di corvi allo sbaraglio. Insomma, caos assicurato!





	1. Si gira! (E mi gira la testa per te)

Giovedì

 

Asahi era immobile a guardare Michimiya. 

In piedi davanti a lei, rimase a guardarla da dietro le lenti scure degli occhiali.  
Entrambi smisero di respirare. 

Nell’afa del tardo pomeriggio un alito di vento smosse i capelli di Asahi, che si scomposero sulle spalle.  
“Ci siamo (1)”, mormorò con voce ferma. Ma la mano gli tremava quando si sfilò gli occhiali. E agli angoli di quegli occhi grandi color terra bruciata luccicava indiscutibilmente qualcosa. 

Michimiya si prese un ricciolo ribelle tra le dita. Tentò di sorridergli. “Non riesco a immaginare come starò qui senza di te”  
Fece un passo verso di lui.

“E’ semplice” Asahi si tolse la giacca di pelle e la gettò sul sedile posteriore dell’auto insieme agli occhiali. E non tolse lo sguardo da lei, neanche per un secondo. “Avrai più tempo per i giochi e per fare il bagno nel lago…” 

Michimiya esitò. Poi gli posò le mani sul petto, stretto in una maglietta nera e sgualcita. 

Le mani di Asahi si chiusero intorno alla sua vita, forti. 

Michimiya lasciò scappare un sospiro. “Abbiamo dato scandalo” Le sue guance erano rosse come due ciliegie.

“Sì, è vero” Una risata lieve lo scosse per un attimo. Sincera e triste allo stesso tempo. L’aria vibrò intorno a lui e continuò a vibrare per qualche istante anche dopo che la risata svanì. “Non rinnego niente”, aggiunse poi.  
Con un movimento delicato del pollice Asahi liberò il labbro inferiore che Michimiya stava tormentando tra i denti. 

“Nemmeno io” La voce di lei si incrinò, ma gli occhi non smisero di sorridergli.

Asahi lasciò che le dita scivolassero tra i capelli di Michimiya.  
Anche l’altra mano si sollevò.  
Le prese il viso.  
Deglutì e il pomo d’adamo fu l’unica cosa che si mosse. 

Erano così vicini, pigiati l’uno all’altra, che se avessero anche solo respirato avrebbero rovinato ogni cosa. 

Le labbra di Asahi erano socchiuse. Difficile dire dove cominciassero e dove finissero: si perdevano nel viso abbronzato e, cercandole, l’occhio avrebbe facilmente indugiato sulla linea tesa della mandibola, sulla barbetta appena accennata, per salire ancora una volta allo sguardo, intenso, feroce, carezzevole. E poi scendere di nuovo sulle labbra. 

Lui non aspettò oltre.  
Si piegò verso di lei.  
La attirò a sé.  
Chiuse gli occhi e…

 

“Stoooop!”

 

“Oh cazzo”  
L’imprecazione sfuggì immediata dalle labbra di Nishinoya.  
“Mi piace Asahi”, scandì tra sé e sé con la faccia di uno che era appena stato folgorato.

 

“Buona!”, tuonava intanto nelle sue orecchie la voce di Ennoshita, che aveva passato la macchina da presa a Narita ed era entrato nella scena per dare indicazioni agli attori.  
“Asahi, Michimiya, era tutto perfetto! Il controcampo lo vediamo domani perché già la luce sta cambiando” 

Nishinoya si rese conto che era ancora con le braccia tese a tenere il pannello riflettente alto sopra la testa.  
La scena era finita da un pezzo.  
Lo abbassò lentamente.  
Si guardò intorno allarmato. Nessuno sembrava essersi accorto della rivelazione che aveva appena avuto. Nè che la sua salivazione si fosse azzerata e i suoi occhi fossero praticamente fuori dalla testa. Proprio nessuno sembrava aver registrato lo stesso terremoto che aveva distrutto le fondamenta del mondo che aveva conosciuto fino a quel momento.

“E domani vediamo anche la scena del bacio vera e propria!”

A quelle parole Nishinoya si voltò di scatto e quasi imprecò di nuovo.  
La scena del bacio.  
Ennoshita si era spostato per riferire qualcosa a qualcuno che capire chi fosse in quel momento aveva per Nishinoya davvero poca importanza. Quel che importava era che Asahi era rosso in volto, si passava una mano dietro il collo come se non sapesse cos’altro fare, e ridacchiava imbarazzato guardando Michimiya e guardando in terra. E, a un certo punto, guardando… lui.  
Cazzo.  
Nishinoya distolse subito lo sguardo; e la temperatura corporea gli salì di botto a millemila gradi; e sicuramente doveva esserselo immaginato, perché non c’era motivo che Asahi guardasse nella sua direzione se non per sbaglio.  
Maledetto Chikara e la sua commedia romantica.  
Nishinoya sollevò nuovamente lo sguardo e questa volta si ritrovò a incrociarlo con quello di Ryuu che, poco lontano, con un sorriso ebete e completamente ignaro di quello che lui stesse passando, gli fece un pollice alzato. Un cazzo di pollice alzato. 

Nishinoya si stropicciò il viso, sconfitto.  
Erano solo a giovedì: quella sarebbe stata una lunga, lunghissima settimana.

 

Era cominciato tutto con quel foglio di carta. Quel maledetto foglio di carta su cui erano scarabocchiati tutti i loro nomi come una promessa. 

-

DIRTY VOLLEYBALL  
Scritto e diretto da Ennoshita Chikara  
Con: Azumane Asahi, Michimiya Yui, Takeda Ittetsu, Shimizu Kiyoko, Tsukishima Kei, Tanaka Saeko  
Camera: Narita Kazuhito  
Fotografia: Yachi Hitoka  
Musiche: Sugawara Koushi

Staff tecnico e artistico: Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shoyo, Kinoshita Hisashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi, Tanaka Ryuunnosuke, Aihara Mao,  
Sasaki Chizuru

-

 

Una settimana prima, sventolandogli quel foglio sotto il naso al termine dell’allenamento pomeridiano, Chikara aveva catturato la sua attenzione.  
E quella del resto della squadra.

“Un altro film bolle in pentola, Ennoshita?”, aveva chiesto Daichi, con un sorriso incoraggiante. 

“Già”, aveva annuito Chikara, la flemma rimpiazzata da una certa elettricità, “E mi piacerebbe coinvolgervi tutti” 

“Wow, che figo!”, aveva esclamato Shoyo. 

“Sta’ zitto, idiota. Fallo finire di parlare” Le solite parole col solito tono scontroso di Kageyama. 

“Ma guarda!”, si era avvicinato Suga, sbirciando il foglio, mentre si stava passando un asciugamano sul collo. “Stai pensando a una commedia romantica?”

Ryuu si era voltato verso Nishinoya, Nishinoya verso Ryuu, entrambi verso Kyoko-san.  
E tutti si erano voltati verso Ennoshita.

“Beh, ho notato che non ho ancora trattato questo genere. Un film così manca al mio repertorio e penso sia arrivato il momento di mettermi alla prova”

“Parole sagge, Chikara! Questa squadra ha bisogno di un po’ di romanticismo!”

Yachi era arrossita e la risatina imbarazzata di Yamaguchi era stata la sola a rompere il silenzio.  
Ennoshita non aveva degnato Ryuu di uno sguardo ed era andato avanti.  
“Pensavo in effetti di potermici dedicare nell’ultima settimana delle vacanze estive”

“Credo non ci sia momento migliore”, l’aveva appoggiato Daichi. 

“Sì, coi lavori che devono fare in palestra e tutto, non potremo comunque venire a scuola per l’allenamento”, aveva aggiunto Suga, sollevando un lembo della maglietta per farsi aria nella calura del tardo pomeriggio. 

“Beh, non è che smetteremo di allenarci”, si era affrettato a precisare Ennoshita, “Il film parlerà di pallavolo e quando non saremo impegnati nelle riprese, potremo giocare delle partite”, aveva concluso con una punta di orgoglio. 

Nishinoya aveva esclamato qualcosa. Anzi, probabilmente aveva esultato a pieni polmoni tirandosi dietro gli altri e si era guadagnato - come da copione, era proprio il caso di dirlo - un rimprovero dal capitano. 

La verità era che dopo la vittoria sulla Shiratorizawa e prima di buttarsi a capofitto negli allenamenti in preparazione dei nazionali tutti loro avevano bisogno di tirare un po’ il fiato. E un po’ di distrazione non guastava davvero.  
Quella era una splendida occasione. Grande Chikara! Grande ‘regista Ennoshita’! 

“Per l’attrezzatura non ci sono problemi: dopo i premi che hanno vinto i miei film, la scuola mi ha messo a disposizione degli ottimi strumenti. La telecamera, le luci, l’impianto audio…” 

“Ennoshita-san! Di cosa parla la storia?”, l’aveva interrotto Hinata. 

“Mi sembra che il titolo parli chiaro”  
Tsukishima l’aveva guardato dall’altro in basso e Hinata aveva grugnito, indispettito.  
“Dirty volleyball”, aveva continuato Tsukishima come parlando a un bambino totalmente incapace di comprendere, “…Mi pare ovvio che l’idea registica sia di rifarsi alla commedia americana ‘Dirty dancing’” 

“Bravo, Tsukki! Tu sai sempre tutto!” 

“Piantala, Yamaguchi” 

“Scusa, Tsukki!”

‘Dirty dancing’? Ma non era uno di quei film melensi e vecchiotti che piacevano tanto alla sorellona Saeko? Un film con dei tizi che ballavano?

“Tsukishima non si sbaglia”, aveva proseguito Chikara, “La mia storia prenderà spunto da questo successo hollywoodiano, ma con alcuni cambiamenti. Sarà la storia di Baby, una ragazza un po’ maldestra che va in vacanza in un villaggio turistico con la famiglia. Lì, Baby conoscerà Johnny, un giocatore di pallavolo eccezionale che per arrotondare insegna questo sport e fa fare delle partitelle ai clienti del villaggio” 

A quel punto quel furbone di Chikara aveva sbrodolato una storia infarcita di tutti i soliti clichè: qualcosa del tipo che il super schiacciatore avrebbe dovuto giocare una partita due contro due, ma all’ultimo la sua abituale partner di gioco era rimasta impossibilitata da un imprevisto. Guarda caso avrebbe chiesto a Baby di salvargli il culo e mentre i due si fossero allenati, in previsione del match, sarebbe sbocciato l’amore. Impedimenti da parte della famiglia di lei, ostacoli della sorte, lieto fine; tutto il pacchetto, insomma.

“Il protagonista ha il fascino del cattivo ragazzo, ma si rivelerà avere un gran cuore…” Nishinoya si era fatto improvvisamente più attento. Cattivo ragazzo, gran cuore…  
“E vorrei che lo interpretassi tu, Azumane-san”  
Bingo.  
Nishinoya si era voltato di scatto verso Asahi.  
Anche tutti gli altri dovevano essersi voltati di scatto verso Asahi nello stesso momento, perché il ragazzo aveva fatto un passo indietro. 

Dopo essersene stato stato zitto fino a quel momento, Asahi aveva parlato: “Ehm… in effetti, mi chiedevo… Voglio dire, mi è parso di leggere il mio nome su quel foglio e… non credo di essere all’altezza, voglio dire, il protagonista…” 

“Sarai perfetto”, l’aveva rincuorato Ennoshita, “In fondo non è la prima volta che ricopri un ruolo importante nei miei film. E te la sei sempre cavata alla gran-” 

“Asahi-san!!”, si era intromesso Nishinoya superando Chikara e saltando – letteralmente – addosso ad Asahi, facendosi leva sulle sue spalle. “Sarai fighissimo!! E non provare a fare il cagasotto!”  
Asahi si era affrettato a scuotere la testa e aveva ridacchiato qualche scusa, il viso color porpora.  
A Nishinoya l’euforia sfrigolava nello stomaco come burro in padella.  
Era fiero di lui, cazzo se lo era.  
“Ma l’hai visto il film originale?! Sei perfetto per quel ruolo!”  
Asahi non aveva saputo contraddirlo, come sempre.

“E per la protagonista femminile”, aveva continuato Ennoshita spostando lo sguardo trionfante da Asahi agli altri due del terzo anno, “avrei pensato a Michimiya Yui”

“Mmm…?” Un sorrisetto disorientato si era bloccato sul volto di Daichi. “Michimiya?”

“Oh, ma sarà perfetta!”, Suga aveva approvato con gioia la scelta del regista. “Chi meglio di lei? Sa giocare a pallavolo e…”, si era voltato verso Asahi e gli aveva messo un braccio intorno al collo, “…starete proprio bene insieme!” Si era poi girato verso Daichi per chiedergli manforte: “No?”

“S-sì!” E Daichi gliel’aveva data.

“Devo solo trovare la giusta location, forse potrei chiedere…” 

“Ennoshita-san!” Shoyo trepidava come un attimo prima di schiacciare una palla che Kageyama aveva alzato solo per lui. 

“Sì, Hinata?” 

“I miei genitori non ci saranno per tutta la settimana, vanno a trovare dei parenti con la mia sorellina e… voglio dire, posso chiedere, ma credo non ci siano problemi! Lo sapete, vivo al di là della montagna. E vicino c’è pure un piccolo lago e c’è un campetto. Potremmo montare una rete e…” 

“Sarebbe perfetto”, gli occhi di Chikara si erano illuminati, la sua mente sicuramente già in moto per far combaciare ogni cosa, “Potremmo fermarci lì anche la notte, in questo modo potremmo girare il più possibile e in una settimana il film sarebbe pronto… Sempre che ai tuoi genitori vada bene” 

Shoyo aveva annuito convinto. 

“Sempre che a tutti voi vada bene…” 

Avrebbero ancora dovuto chiedere alle loro famiglie, e organizzarsi con gli ultimi cazzo di compiti delle vacanze, e con la logistica, ovviamente. Ma in quel momento gli era bastato guardarsi. E in un riflesso condizionato di esaltazione collettiva, avevano gridato all’unisono: “Karasuno, fight!”

 

 

Era passata più o meno una settimana.  
In un modo o nell’altro avevano messo in piedi il set del film “Dirty Volleyball”.

In quel momento Asahi se ne stava lì, sul quel set.  
E Nishinoya se ne stava lì a guardarlo da lontano, pietrificato. 

Era appena successo l’impensabile. Ma nessuno se ne era accorto.  
Il tempo non aveva smesso di scorrere. Il sole non aveva smesso di illuminare il viso di Asahi, mentre rideva con Michimiya, gli occhi stretti e la testa all’indietro. 

Quello che aveva smesso di battere era il suo cuore.  
Al diavolo.  
Nishinoya raddrizzò la schiena e si voltò imperativo verso Ryuu, impegnato ad aiutare Yamaguchi a spostare uno scatolone pieno di cavi.  
Quando Nishinoya piantò gli occhi su di lui, una qualche spia nel suo istinto di migliore amico dovette lampeggiare, perché Tanaka si voltò verso di lui con aria interrogativa.

A Nishinoya bastò fargli segno con un dito.  
Tu. Io. Seguimi.  
E Tanaka mollò tutto e lo seguì.

 

***

 

“Stoooop!”

 

Michimiya aveva posato le mani sul petto di Asahi.  
Dovevano essere fresche, quelle mani, contro la pelle.  
Michimiya era arrossita.  
Le sue guance sembravano così lisce…  
Michimiya aveva fatto uno strano piccolo verso, impossibile da catalogare.  
Uno strano piccolo verso da perderci la testa.  
E poi aveva chiuso le palpebre sugli occhi.  
Ma da quando quelle palpebre avevano ciglia tanto lunghe?  
E aveva reclinato appena il capo all’indietro, lasciando libero l’accesso alle labbra.  
Le sue labbra. 

 

Daichi non aveva sentito la voce di Ennoshita fermare le riprese.  
Aveva dimenticato di essere sul set di un film.  
Aveva dimenticato persino di essere il capitano della Karasuno, al suo terzo anno di scuola.  
Non toglieva gli occhi di dosso da Michimiya, e sembrava l’unica cosa in grado di fare in quel momento. Non che se ne rendesse conto.

“Che hai? Sembra che tu abbia ingoiato un cubetto di ghiaccio…" 

Non aveva neanche sentito Suga avvicinarsi a lui. 

Michimiya era appoggiata al cofano dell’auto ed era così rilassata… (ma se un attimo prima sembrava sul punto di piangere?) e si stava sciogliendo in una risata argentina e frizzante. Asahi si era avvicinato a lei, per nulla teso, e si era passato le dita tra i capelli. Sembrava contagiato dalla risata di lei.  
Poi lei si sporse appena verso di lui, e appoggiò una mano sul suo braccio.

"Aaaah, ma quant'è carina Michimiya tra le braccia di Asahi…”  
Il commento di Suga, quello sì che fu in grado di sentirlo. E anche quel tono di chi la sapeva lunga.  
“No, dico, ma guardala”  
Daichi non potè farci niente: la guardò.  
“Un vero peccato che il regista Ennoshita non abbia scelto te per la parte, Daichi…", lo punzecchiò.

“Piantala”, tagliò corto lui.  
Si alzò bruscamente e si avviò verso casa, lasciandosi Suga alle spalle, a ridacchiare.

Una doccia gli avrebbe fatto bene, si disse. Una bella doccia gelata.

In fondo si trattava di Michimiya. E di Asahi. Perché prendersela così?

 

***

 

Nishinoya era seduto con i piedi penzoloni su un muretto di pietra.  
La testa gli ronzava e se ne stava da un pezzo con gli occhi fissi davanti a sé.

Ryuu era appoggiato allo stesso muretto, le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni che arrivavano al ginocchio. Anche lui guardava davanti a sé, senza dire niente.

Non erano così lontani da perdere di vista la strada sterrata dove avevano appena girato la scena incriminata, nè così vicini perché qualcuno potesse sentirli. 

Poco distante c’era ancora un gran movimento. Yachi si affannava a riportare in casa alcuni oggetti di scena, aiutata da Tsukishima. Kageyama inveiva contro Hinata, che nel passaggio dei viveri dalla dispensa alla cucina aveva fatto cadere alcune patate per la cena di quella sera.  
E Asahi, ancora in piedi sul set accanto a Michimiya, sfogliava insieme a lei quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere il copione. 

Nishinoya deglutì. “Ryuu”

“Noya-san?”

“Vorrei essere al suo posto”

Tanaka scoppiò in una risata carica di comprensione. “Lo so, lo so! Che razza di fortunato che è Asahi-san...! Michimiya è una ragazza così carina. Non bella come Kyoko-san, certo, ma è tanto, tanto carina” Stiracchiò le braccia, il tono più leggero. “Aaah! Anch’io vorrei essere al posto di Asahi-san!”

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio. Poi Nishinoya decise di romperlo. “Ma io non vorrei essere al posto di Asahi-san. Vorrei essere al posto di Michimiya”  
La bomba era stata sganciata. Nishinoya trattenne il fiato. E sbirciò la reazione dell’amico. 

“Ah.” Tanaka si era bloccato con le braccia sopra la testa. “Cazzo”

“Già” 

Strano, aveva temuto che Ryuu avrebbe dato di matto e invece… 

“Cioè TU vorresti essere al posto di…?” 

Ryuu stava dando di matto.  
Nishinoya gli tappò la bocca in malo modo, rosso fin sulla punta dei capelli.

“Sssh, Ryuu! Stai urlando!”

“Pfcioè ftu forrefti effere al pfofto di Mifchifiya??!!”

Annuì velocemente. Tanaka lo guardò con gli occhi più interrogativi che si fossero mai piazzati su quella faccia che si ritrovava.

“Perché mi piace”, confessò Nishinoya in un soffio, “Sì, voglio dire… Asahi-san. Ho capito che a quanto pare mi piace”  
Nishinoya tenne lo sguardo basso. Si concentrò sulla stringa che gli penzolava da una scarpa.  
E non fece resistenza quando Tanaka scostò la sua mano dalla propria bocca.

“Ti… piace?”, sussurrò Tanaka per non farsi sentire da altri, “E da quando…?”

“Da circa cinque minuti. O forse sono già dieci. Non lo so. Ti ho fatto venire qui e te lo sto dicendo. E tu non sei di nessun aiuto a fare quella faccia. Quanto saranno? Dieci minuti?”

“Noya, tu mi stai dicendo che Asahi-san ti piace da dieci minuti?!”

“Sì! Cioè, no…! Beh, no, oddio non credo”, si infilò le mani tra i capelli e li strinse, frustrato, “Credo da prima… Non è che ho avuto tutto questo tempo per pensarci. Sono rimasto, tipo, folgorato. Dieci minuti, intendo, da quando l’ho capito. Credo”

Tanaka serrò le labbra tra loro e inclinò la testa da un lato. Rimase fermo per un po’. Sembrava riflettere. Nishinoya si era aspettato di tutto. Di vederlo urlare, agitarsi, avvampare, ma non ‘riflettere’.  
“Beh… se ci pensi ha senso, no? Gli sbavi dietro da sempre”, alla fine deliberò soddisfatto.

“Quella si chiama ammirazione, Ryuu”, sibilò Nishinoya, sbuffando dal naso tutto il suo imbarazzo.

“Ma sì, ma sì! L’asso ha sempre il suo fascino, no?” 

A quel punto Nishinoya non sapeva più se Tanaka stava parlando di Asahi o di se stesso, in una proiezione del futuro.

E comunque a chi voleva raccontarla?  
Ammirazione.  
Di colpo tutte le volte che in campo aveva tenuto gli occhi incollati alla schiena di Asahi assunsero un significato ben diverso dal buon vecchio alibi del bravo libero che assolve ai suoi doveri. Un alibi che a quanto pareva non era neanche consapevole di essersi costruito, giorno dopo giorno. 

“E comunque siamo qui da tre giorni. Abbiamo girato già un sacco di scene. Asahi-san è il protagonista indiscusso della storia in tutta la sua bellezza”, Tanaka ammiccò sornione, il tempo necessario a farsi rifilare una gomitata nelle costole, “…e com’è che te ne esci solo oggi con questa rivelazione?”

“E che ne so? Qua le scene sono tutte incasinate… Ma tu lo sapevi che quando si gira un film le scene non sono in ordine?! Dio, c’è da diventarci pazzi! Abbiamo girato le scene dell’albergo tutti assieme per fare i clienti in vacanza, e poi quelle con Takeda sensei che fa il papà di Michimiya, e qualche altra… e Asahi è sempre stupendo, voglio dire, guardalo! Quando non se la fa sotto è perfetto! Ma erano tutte scene normali, niente di eclatante. Poi ti arriva quella scena. Dico, una delle ultime della storia! E loro si devono lasciare, quando invece vorrebbero stare insieme… E lui è tutto… ma l’hai visto? L’hai visto come si è avvicinato a lei per…? E niente, io a un certo punto ho solo desiderato di essere al posto di Michimiya, capisci? L’ho desiderato! Lo guardavo e non ho capito più niente. E… boom! E’ stato come se il mondo esplodesse insieme al mio cervello. Cioè, volete girare quella scena? Ditemelo, cazzo. Non ero preparato!”

“Ma, perché, tu l’hai letto il copione?”

L’aria intorno a loro parve cristallizzarsi.

“… No”

“…”

“E tu?

“… No”

Sospirarono entrambi.

“Ryuu?”

“Che c’è?”

“Tutto questo… cambia… qualcosa?”, azzardò Nishinoya.  
Sapeva che la risposta a quella domanda era ciò che temeva fin dall’inizio di quella conversazione.  
Conosceva Ryuu, e in cuor suo sperò di conoscere anche quella risposta.

“Ma che stronzate spari?! Perché dovrebbe cambiare qualcosa?”  
Cazzo, sì, la conosceva!  
“Voglio dire, almeno Kyoko-san adesso è tutta per me!”

“Nei tuoi sogni!”, lo apostrofò esilarato. (E alleggerito da un notevole macigno). “E comunque mica ho detto che rinuncio a Kyoko-san!”

“Ah ah ah! Ma certo, non si può rinunciare a Kyoko-san!”, gli fece eco Tanaka con entusiasmo.

“Smetteresti forse di venerare una dea solo perché ti piace qualcuno?”, proseguì Nishinoya, fomentato.

“Io no di certo!”

“Neanch’io!”

“Quindi sei…?” Se ne uscì Tanaka, asciugandosi le lacrime dagli occhi. “Noya, che diavolo sei?!”

La domanda era pertinente, ma lui non aveva la risposta.  
“Bah! Ma che vuoi che ne sappia? Ha importanza?”  
L’unica risposta che riuscì a dargli in quel momento fu stamparsi in faccia il suo solito sorrisetto impunito.

“Neanche un po’!” E a Tanaka bastò. “Era così, solo per dire. Non ti capita tutti i giorni una cosa del genere. Voglio dire… è una cosa grossa!”

“Puoi giurarci! E’ solo che ho sempre odiato le etichette. Io sono io. Punto. E sì, mi piace Asahi-san!”  
Come non mi è mai piaciuta Kyoko-san. (E mi piaceva, mi piaceva un casino! Per lei mi sarei gettato nel fuoco!).

“Ben detto! Allora, che hai intenzione di fare?”

Nishinoya lo guardò senza capire. “Perché? Devo fare qualcosa?”

Tanaka si grattò la testa rasata. “Boh, non so… hai tutto sotto controllo?”

“Ogni cosa!”

“Sei sicuro?”

 

“Noya! Ryuu? Dove diavolo siete finiti?”, la voce di Ennoshita li fece saltare sul posto. “Venite! Bisogna preparare la cena!” 

Nishinoya non ebbe il tempo di aggiungere altro.  
Era sicuro? Lo era?!  
Scattò in piedi e seguì Tanaka in casa.  
In ogni caso, se gli era rimasta anche solo una certezza alla fine di quella giornata era che accanto aveva il migliore dei migliori amici.

 

***

 

“Allora, ragazzi, finite voi qui?”

Suga si asciugò frettolosamente le mani e gli lanciò lo strofinaccio. Daichi lo prese al volo e in risposta gli lanciò un’occhiataccia: se Suga pensava in quel modo di comportarsi da migliore amico, si sbagliava di grosso.

Avevano finito da poco di cenare, e a sistemare la cucina si erano ritrovati loro tre: Daichi, Suga e Michimiya. 

“Uooohh! Sono più veloce iooooo!” 

“No, ioooo! Non mi batterai mai, razza d’idiota!” 

E Kageyama e Hinata, come dimenticarsene; impegnati in una gara su chi fosse più veloce ad asciugare i piatti. Ovviamente.

“Ragazzi”, a Daichi la voce uscì pericolosamente bassa, “Vi ho già detto che così li romperete” 

“Scusa, Dai-san!”, urlarono all’unisono con un’obbedienza che non era nulla in confronto al volume con cui la espressero.

Ah già, Suga.  
Ancora con le mani a bagno, Daichi guardò la montagna di piatti che dovevano lavare.  
Guardò Michimiya che canticchiava tra sé e non aveva smesso di strofinare una padella di ghisa.  
E poi guardò Suga.  
Stava per dirgli qualcosa quando sulla porta della cucina fece capolino Mao, seguita da Chizuru. Erano le amiche del cuore di Michimiya e sue compagne di squadra e anche loro erano state assoldate da Ennoshita per recitare come comparse nel film.  
La prima si guardò intorno, le dita impegnate ad annodare distrattamente i capelli in una lunga coda. “Sugawara, sei qui. Non vieni più?”

“Sì, sì, eccomi!”, cinguettò Suga in risposta.

“Ragazze, dove andate?”  
“Dov’è che staresti andando?”

Le due domande si erano sovrapposte, e Michimiya e Daichi arrossirono leggermente.  
Seguì una breve danza di “Scusa, stavi parlando tu”, “Ma no, tu”, prima di concordare che, sì, volevano sapere entrambi dove gli altri avessero deciso di andare mentre loro due erano lì a lavare i piatti.

Ci pensò Suga a rispondere.

“Io e le ragazze pensavamo di fare una passeggiatina al lago. La luna è alta e il sentiero è ben illuminato” 

Daichi sembrava calmo e tranquillo come al solito, ne era sicuro. Sapeva che gli altri non potevano capire cosa stesse pensando in quel momento. Ma tra lui e Suga c’era una confidenza tale che era impossibile per quest’ultimo non cogliere nel suo sguardo un perentorio “Non ti azzardare”. 

Eppure questo non impedì a Suga di scrollare le spalle e, senza mai smettere di sorridere candidamente, aggiungere: “Volevamo andare a vedere le stelle”

“Wow, sì, le stelle sono bellissime viste dal lago!”, si era intromesso Hinata col suo proverbiale entusiasmo, prima che Daichi riuscisse a dire qualcosa. 

“Le stelle sono sempre stelle, dovunque le guardi”, e anche Kageyama aveva detto la sua. 

“Bah! Dovresti vederle, prima di parlare!” 

“A chi arriva primo al lago?” 

“A chi arriva prima!” 

I due stavano già allungando i muscoli di braccia e gambe per prepararsi a partire in quarta, quando un qualche rimasuglio di educazione li fece voltare verso Daichi, in attesa di un permesso. 

“Ma sì, andate pure”, sospirò lui. E quello fu il segnale di inizio gara, a giudicare dal modo in cui scattarono fuori dalla cucina gridando come dei kamikaze. 

“Allora, finite voi qui?” 

“Ma sì, certo, Sugawara, andate pure”, rispose Michimiya per entrambi. 

“Perché non ci raggiungete, quando avete finito?”, propose Suga dopo un attimo di silenzio. Daichi giurò di avergli visto fare l’occhiolino, a quello sfrontato. 

“Ma sì”, aggiunse Mao, “prendetevi tuuuutto il tempo che vi serve, e poi venite anche voi a vedere le stelle! Vi lascio qui una coperta, ci sarà freschino là fuori, magari ne avrete bisogno”, ridacchiò, e quando ebbe finito di parlare era già fuori con gli altri.

Michimiya teneva una mano sulla spugnetta, l’altra sul manico della padella; e gli occhi fissi su quel misero plaid che avrebbe riparato a malapena una persona. 

Vedere le stelle. Sotto la stessa coperta. Con Michimiya.  
Era una cosa naturale, no? Eppure il cuore gli andò in gola.  
Daichi distolse velocemente gli occhi da quel medesimo misero plaid. Prese a sua volta una spugnetta e ricomiciò a strofinare quello che in mezzo alla schiuma gli parve di riconoscere come un tagliere.  
Riprese a strofinare anche lei.  
La stessa padella di ghisa di prima. 

La cucina sembrò essere diventata silenziosa di colpo. Daichi avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.

“Ti è piaciuto il curry, stasera?” A rompere il silenzio, invece, fu lei. 

Lui si schiarì la voce. “Buonissimo. Né troppo delicato, né troppo piccante. Il tuo curry è buono sin dai tempi delle medie”  
Era vero. La semplice e pura verità.

“Beh, non è certo stato tutto merito mio!”, si schermì Michimiya, “Alcuni dei ragazzi mi hanno aiutato a pelare patate e carote… A proposito, ma quanto sono chiassosi quelli del primo anno!?...”

“Non me lo dire…”

“…del riso poi se ne sono occupate Hitoka-chan e Kyoko-chan… Io mi sono limitata a speziare il tutto. Ma… te lo ricordi ancora?”

“Mmm… cosa?”

“Il mio curry, dico, quando l’ho fatto alle medie”

“Ma certo, eravamo in gita in montagna con…”

“…con tutte le classi del nostro anno! Ahaha, sì, mi ricordo! E mi ricordo quanto ero imbranata! E tu te lo ricordi il modo assurdo in cui mi ero sbucciata il ginocchio?! Mamma, che male! Swiiish! L’avevo grattato ben bene contro la corteccia di quell’albero quando ero scesa dopo aver recuperato la palla”  
Sembrava non prendere mai fiato, Michimiya, il silenzio di poco prima già lontano anni luce.  
“… E tu mi avevi aiutato a tamponare il sangue – ma ti ricordi quanto ne era uscito?! – e… beh, questo me lo ricordo benissimo, mi avevi sgridato così duramente…!” 

“Ahahah, sì, è vero”  
Michimiya Yui era un fiume in piena. E a lui… sì, piaceva così.  
“Ti avevo detto che avremmo potuto recuperarla io o Hayato, quella palla, che dovevi stare più attenta e non fare cose avventate. Beh, ammetto di essere stato un ragazzino piuttosto noioso…” 

“Ma no! In fondo eri solo già molto più maturo di tutti noi! Ed è sempre stato il tuo bello…”

“Il mio be-?” 

“… Ma, sai, io volevo solo passarmi qualche palla con voi: eravate così bravi!” 

“Ma eri bravissima anche tu!” 

“Oh, beh…” 

Prima che li riabbassasse, Daichi vide negli occhi di Michimiya la stessa frustrazione che aveva visto nei suoi quando erano stati sconfitti dall’Aoba Johsai.  
Si può essere bravi, ma non sempre è sufficiente.  
Provò l’istinto di stringerla a sé. Invece disse: “Sei… sei stata molto brava anche oggi…” 

“Dici?” 

Daichi annuì, senza riuscire a togliersi il sorriso dalle labbra. “Ti ho creduto, sai?” 

“Ma dai, non essere troppo buono con me!”  
Il pugno che lei gli sferrò subito sotto lo sterno per un attimo gli mozzò il respiro. Ma quanto era forte quella ragazza?  
“Ho così tante cose da imparare! Credo che recitare davvero sia moooolto più difficile di così!” 

“Ah, lo credo bene”, disse lui, tra un colpo di tosse e l’altro, “Ma tu te la sei cavata alla grande. Ci metti sempre l’anima in qualunque cosa fai. E si vede. Voglio dire, per un attimo ho creduto davvero che voi due, cioè… foste…”  
Ma in quale discorso si stava infilando?! 

“Innamorati?”, finì lei con un filo di voce. 

A lui mancò anche quello. Annuì. 

“Beh, sì”, continuò lei tormentandosi le mani bagnate, i piatti dimenticati nel lavello, “Cioè… Ennoshita è bravissimo… Credo che diventerà un regista famoso” 

“Sì, lo penso anch’io”  
Perché sentiva tutto quel calore salirgli su per il collo ed esplodere sulle guance? 

“E poi è… è tutto merito vostro… dell’illusione, come la chiama Ennoshita! Siete tutti lì, la luce è bellissima, c’è il trucco, e tu devi dire delle cose già scritte, non parli a vanvera come nella vita quando… ahahah… sì, parli parli…”  
Quant’era bella quando rideva in quel modo…  
“… parli e tu non sai neanche cosa stai dicendo! E poi con Azumane è davvero facile sentirsi a proprio agio!” 

“Ah… sì?” Sentì la gola annodarsi.

“Già” Michimiya sorrise come faceva sempre: strizzando gli occhi e illuminando la stanza. 

Avrebbe voluto anche lui sorridere così in quel momento, ma proprio non gli riuscì.  
“Quindi non… non…” In fondo che aveva da perdere? “… Non ti preoccupa la… scena di domani?” Ecco, l’aveva detto.

La vide sgranare gli occhi. E forse era la luce della cucina, ma le guance di lei gli sembrarono arrossate. “Intendi la scena del…?”

“Si, quella”, tagliò corto lui e restò in attesa.

“Oh ma per niente!”, scoppiò lei come se avesse finalmente capito. Come se fosse incredibilmente felice di aver capito qualcosa che però lui non capiva. “No, proprio per niente, sono tranquillissima!” 

Perché Michimiya sembrava volerlo rassicurare quando quello che gli stava dicendo non era per niente rassicurante? Perché quanto più gli diceva che era tranquilla di baciare Asahi nella scena del giorno dopo, più a lui si contorcevano le budella?  
“Sì… no… quello che volevo sapere…”

“Michimiya-san”, la voce di Ennoshita piombò proprio in mezzo a quel suo ridicolo tentativo di chiederle… chiederle cosa, poi?  
“Michimiya-san, scusa se ti disturbo. Ce l’hai una mezz’ora? Stavo rivedendo il copione di domani e ci sono un paio di cose che vorrei cambiare. Volevo parlartene prima che le studiassi a memoria” 

Michimiya si voltò verso di lui, disorientata. 

“Vai pure”, la rassicurò Daichi sfoggiando uno di quegli stessi sorrisi d’ordinanza a cui come capitano era abituato. “Qui posso continuare io”

“Sì ma…”

Daichi non sapeva se essere grato o infuriato con Ennoshita. Faceva il suo dovere, e lo faceva con passione. Questo era ammirevole. E tuttavia…

“Non ci vorrà molto, davvero”, si scusò ancora Ennoshita. Salutò poi Daichi con un breve inchino e fece strada a Michimiya fuori dalla cucina.

“Va bene, allora. Siamo qui per girare un film, giusto?” Michimiya si asciugò le mani sui jeans, ritrovando la grinta che le era naturale.  
“A domani, Sawamura!”

“A domani, Michimiya-san”

Ormai solo, Daichi rimase immobile per qualche istante.  
Il canto dei grilli entrò dalla finestrella socchiusa.  
E l’occhio gli cadde sul plaid che più tardi quella sera avrebbero dovuto dividersi lui e Michimiya, sotto le stelle.

 

***

 

Se non fosse stato per il tornado che stava impazzando dentro di lui, più o meno all’altezza della bocca dello stomaco, Nishinoya si sarebbe gustato ogni attimo di quell’ultima settimana di vacanza. 

La sera era calata da un pezzo, ma l’aria era calda e il canto dei grilli chiassoso.  
La casa sembrava un accampamento e nessuno di loro avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio, con buona pace dei genitori di Hinata. 

Nishinoya stava rientrando in quel momento dopo aver buttato la spazzatura nei cassonetti all’imboccatura del vialetto.  
Tutti gli altri erano dispersi chi dentro, chi fuori in giardino.  
Passando sul ballatoio esterno di quella grande casa piena di porte scorrevoli, Nishinoya vide Shoyo in cerca di lucciole esclamare qualcosa del tipo che erano ancora meglio delle stelle e Yachi tutta agitata per il timore di essersene appena mangiata una per sbaglio.  
Scorse poi Chikara piegato su un tavolino a scrivere e riscrivere quelle che probabilmente erano battute; stava spiegando fitto a Michimiya perché il suo personaggio faceva quello che faceva. Un genio, Chikara, niente da dire.

Nishinoya passò oltre. Era diretto in bagno.  
In un modo o nell’altro a cena aveva evitato Asahi. Non che l’avesse deciso, era capitato.  
Ora si sentiva più stanco del dovuto. Aveva bisogno di far scorrere un po’ d’acqua sulla pelle e schiarirsi le idee. 

Suga li aveva avvisati che loro del terzo anno avevano finito col bagno, e per una legge gerarchica non scritta che ricalcava fedelmente le abitudini dei vari campi di allenamento, finalmente toccava a loro del secondo. 

Nishinoya si accorse di essere totalmente sovrapensiero quando, entrando nel minuscolo antibagno, scontrò contro qualcuno e perse l’equilibrio.

Due mani ferme lo sostennero bloccandolo per le braccia. Due mani che si ritrassero subito dopo.

“Oddio, scusami, Nishinoya! Scusa, scusa! Non volevo colpirti!”

Nishinoya alzò lo sguardo e ci mise un po’ a realizzare che era andato a cozzare il naso contro il petto di Asahi.  
Asahi. Con i capelli ancora bagnati sciolti sulle spalle e un asciugamano stretto in vita.  
Nient’altro.  
A parte quel sorriso imbarazzato e insicuro che lo rendeva se possibile ancora più… Più.

Il cervello gli andò in pappa e la cosa più intelligente che Nishinoya riuscì a fare fu scoppiare a ridergli in faccia a un volume parecchio fuori dalla media, dargli un paio di pacche meccaniche - senza indugiare troppo sulla pelle delle spalle - e farfugliare qualcosa del tipo: “Non mi sono fatto niente, Asahi-san! E così la nostra star è bella pulita!!” 

“Ehm, sì, già…”, gli sorrise Asahi con educazione, probabilmente mosso a pietà dal suo comportamento assurdo e completamente fuori controllo. “In ogni caso, ehm, il bagno è libero” 

“Ma certo, ma certo! Buonanotte, Asahi-san!” Ormai la sua risata stava rasentando livelli di isteria.

Asahi sembrava indeciso se andarsene o accertarsi che Nishinoya stesse ancora respirando. Di sicuro Nishinoya non poteva durare ancora molto, presto gli sarebbe venuto un embolo. 

Per fortuna alla fine Asahi decise di graziarlo e si allontanò timidamente.  
Come fu lontano dalla sua portata, Nishinoya si sgonfiò di colpo e si ritrovò accucciato sulle piastrelle dell’antibagno con le mani tra i capelli, divorato dalla frustrazione. 

Ci pensò Tanaka a trarlo d’impaccio. Alla sua maniera, ovviamente. Sbucò da dietro un angolo e si affacciò sulla porta aperta dell’antibagno con un sorrisetto impenitente e un sopracciglio alzato.  
“E’ così che hai tutto sotto controllo?”

“Cazzo, Ryuu! Mi vuoi far venire un colpo?!”

“Quello mi pare che ci stessi pensando da solo a fartelo venire!”

“Taci!”, alzò su di lui occhi di fuoco. “E così”, non potè impedirsi di mordersi un labbro, “…hai sentito tutto?”

“Ogni parola, sospiro o idiozia usciti da quella tua boccuccia. Proprio così!”

“Aaahh, Ryuu! Piantala, ti prego! Non sei di nessun aiuto!”

“E dove sta scritto che dovrei esserlo?”, ammiccò Tanaka, sfoderando una buona dose di strafottenza. 

Nishinoya si strofinò il viso tra versi strozzati di protesta e insoddisfazione. 

“Oh, andiamo, Noya!”, cedette Tanaka, “Da quand’è che ti comporti così? E’ di Asahi-san che stiamo parlando! Dico, è stato il tuo compagno di squadra fino a ieri e lo sarà anche domani, perciò non mi sembra proprio il caso di dare di matto” 

“Mmmm… potrebbe essere che per una volta tu abbia ragione”, bofonchiò Nishinoya poco convinto, coi capelli che andavano ormai da tutte le parti. “Aaargh, però! Che figura da idiota!” 

“E dove sta il problema? Tu sei un idiota. Lo so io, e lo sanno tutti. Perciò, fattene una ragione: lo sa anche Asahi-san. E in ogni caso non sembrava particolarmente turbato dal tuo comportamento. Era troppo impegnato a scusarsi per averti quasi spiaccicato contro il muro con quella sua montagna di muscoli che, parola mia, dovrebbero essere illegali su un ragazzo di diciassette anni” 

“Spiaccic…? Solo perché Asahi-san è una persona gentile non significa che…”  
Uscivano parole dalla sua bocca, ma la sua mente riusciva soltanto a immaginarsi ‘tutta quella sua montagna di muscoli illegali’. 

“Che?” 

“Ah, lascia perdere!” 

“Noya-san” 

“Che vuoi?” 

“Metti la testa sotto l’acqua corrente per tutto il tempo che ti serve” 

Volente o nolente gli si sollevarono gli angoli delle labbra. “Lo farò. Grazie, Ryuu” 

“E poi vedi di darti una mossa che siamo in molti ad avere ancora bisogno del bagno!”

 

La verità era che come mise piede in bagno, Nishinoya non capì più niente.  
L’aria era impregnata di Asahi. Dell’odore della sua pelle, del suo bagnoschiuma.  
Non aveva mai riflettuto sul fatto che sapesse riconoscere l’odore di Asahi. Ma lo riconosceva, e per la prima volta se ne rese conto.  
E rabbrividì. 

Maglietta e pantaloncini furono abbandonati a terra senza ripensamenti, e Nishinoya infilò un piede nell’acqua della vasca. Era ancora calda. Socchiuse gli occhi.  
Asahi era stato lì, pochi minuti prima, a mollo nella stessa acqua.  
Forse aveva davvero bisogno di un getto gelato su quella sua testa bacata.  
Si prese il viso tra le mani.  
Oddio, non era certo la prima volta che condivideva la vasca con Asahi e con gli altri compagni di squadra… Ora però sembrava tutto diverso. 

Prese una boccata d’aria e si lasciò scivolare giù, fino a immergere completamente la testa. 

Per un istante non pensò a niente. Si beò del calore dell’acqua che distese ogni suo muscolo. 

Poi vide Asahi.  
Lo vide prima di decidere di pensare a lui.  
Lo vide e basta, col viso abbronzato e quel sorriso genuino che gli faceva venire delle rughette deliziose intorno agli occhi.  
Con quella risata un po’ bassa e sfiatata che ogni volta gli provocava la pelle d’oca.

E poi vide Michimiya, così fresca e carina. E vide che lui stava ridendo con lei. Che gli brillavano gli occhi.

Sentì una fitta al petto.  
Risalì di botto e risucchiò con urgenza l’aria nei polmoni.  
Cazzo.  
Tossì e cercò di calmare il respiro.  
Cazzo, cazzo.  
Nishinoya non aveva mai visto Asahi sorridere in quel modo a una ragazza.  
Quello era il sorriso che riservava alle persone con cui si trovava davvero a suo agio - che non erano poi molte -, il sorriso che riservava a Suga, persino a Daichi.  
E a lui. 

Sbuffò e poggiò la testa sul bordo della vasca. 

A posteriori aveva tutto perfettamente senso. Tutte le volte che aveva chiesto ad Asahi di aiutarlo con lo stretching e si era goduto il tocco gentile delle sue mani contro la schiena; tutte le volte che lo cercava in campo e fuori dal campo, per allenarsi insieme oltre l’orario o per portargli una bottiglietta d’acqua vincendo Yachi sul tempo, per approfittare di un punto di vittoria e saltargli sulla schiena.  
Asahi era sempre lì, da che aveva memoria. E quando c’era stato il rischio che se ne andasse, al diavolo il volley, se ne sarebbe andato anche lui. E lui amava dannatamente il volley.  
Si rese conto che quella cosa andava avanti da molto più tempo di quel che immaginasse. Forse fin dall’inizio, dalla prima partita insieme, quando, guardando Asahi giocare, per la prima volta aveva provato quel senso di benessere, come il crepitìo di un fuoco che dal ventre si diffonde in tutto il corpo.  
Cazzo.  
Quante balle si era raccontato per negare una verità tanto evidente?  
Possibile che vedere Asahi quasi baciare una ragazza - anche se per finta - l’aveva rintronato come una pallonata in pieno volto? E possibile che vederlo ridere - per davvero - con la stessa ragazza, gli faceva tanto male? E adesso che diavolo doveva fare?!

Si sollevò di scatto dalla vasca e si asciugò alla rinfusa.  
Aveva pensato troppo e lui era un uomo d’azione, qualunque essa fosse.  
La soluzione sarebbe arrivata, in un modo o nell’altro, e lui non era tipo da rimuginare troppo. O no? 

Nella forza con cui spalancò la porta cercò di ritrovare la sua convinzione. E tentò anche di rimettere in sesto il solito Nishinoya Yuu, testardo e indistruttibile, attraverso tutto il volume con cui urlò: “Il bagno è libero!”

 

\----

Note

(1)  
Scena 1.  
JOHNNY  
Ci siamo.  
BABY  
Non riesco a immaginare come starò qui senza di te.  
JOHNNY  
E’ semplice. Avrai più tempo per i giochi e per fare il bagno nel lago.  
BABY  
Abbiamo dato scandalo.  
JOHNNY  
Sì è vero. Non rinnego niente.  
BABY  
Nemmeno io.  
(Johnny bacia Baby).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Un regalino natalizio per gli amanti della AsaNoya e della DaiYui. ;-))  
> Come promesso torno su questi lidi con quest’idea pazza. Forse non tutti lo sanno, ma Furudate ha creato questa meravigliosa sottotrama in cui Ennoshita gira film. O_O  
> Ho subito notato che tra action movie, fantasy e blockbuster, mancava nel suo repertorio una commedia romantica!   
> Ed ecco come è nato questo delirio. Che ne pensate?   
> Prometto che i prossimi capitoli saranno più corposi… ;-)   
> Ma intanto è importante per me sapere cosa ne pensate, per capire se c’è interesse e come andare avanti.
> 
> Ho inizialmente pensato di ambientare la storia alla fine nell’estate dopo la sconfitta contro l’Aoba Johsai. Ma per una serie di questioni legate alla trama, questa storia si collocherà invece dopo la vittoria contro la Shiratorizawa.   
> Tuttavia la linea cronologica sarà sfalsata rispetto a quella del manga, e vi chiedo pertanto di far finta che la partita KarasunoVSShiratorizawa si sia giocata effettivamente in estate e non in ottobre come da canon. In questo modo “Dirty volleyball” continua a essere ambientata alla fine delle vacanze estive.   
> Ringrazio per la comprensione.
> 
> Comunque, nonostante l’atmosfera estiva di questa storiella, vi auguro un buon Natale!
> 
> InuAra(xHaikyuu!!)


	2. AZIONE! (E io ora che faccio?!) – I PARTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non era facile ciò che Nishinoya stava provando in quel momento.  
> Senza pensarci, Asahi gli strinse un braccio. E si avvicinò. Ancora.   
> Alla fine del dialogo si dovevano baciare.   
> Non ebbe il tempo di rifletterci. Gli andò in corto circuito il cervello.   
> ‘Si baciano’.   
> Gli occhi di Nishinoya caddero sulle labbra di Asahi, a pochi millimetri dalle sue, gonfie, mordicchiate. E smise di respirare.

Venerdì

 

Essere un uomo d’azione è una parola grossa quando sei di fronte a una valanga che non puoi arrestare.   
Una parola ancora più grossa se quella valanga si chiama scena del bacio.   
E tu ti ritrovi ad essere un libero di sedici anni, cooptato da uno dei tuoi migliori amici con velleità da regista, a reggere un cazzo di pannello riflettente mentre il ragazzo che ti piace sta per baciare una ragazza dannatamente carina.   
E tu non puoi fare assolutamente niente per fermarlo.

Era il giorno dopo “la grande rivelazione”, come l’aveva battezzata Ryuu, e Nishinoya fremeva.   
Si trovavano sul set dalle prime ore del mattino, era quasi mezzogiorno e tra una cosa e l’altra lui non aveva avuto il tempo di pensare.   
Avevano dovuto girare un’infinità di quelli che, da dietro l’autorità dei suoi occhiali da sole, Ennoshita chiamava ‘raccordi’ (1) e tutti loro si erano dati da fare tra cavi, fonica, fari e quant’altro.   
Poi era arrivata la luce giusta e lui si era ritrovato a reggere quel pannello mentre tutti erano pronti a girare quella cazzo di scena del bacio.   
Asahi e Michimiya erano lì dove li aveva lasciati il giorno prima, accanto all’auto del vicino di Hinata, sulla strada sterrata dietro casa.   
Stessa maglietta sgualcita per lui, stesso vestitino a fiorellini per lei.   
Un crudele deja-vu. 

“Ricominciamo da dove abbiamo lasciato ieri! Asahi-san, tu eri qui. E tu, Michimiya-san, qui. Ritrovate lo stesso pathos di ieri, era molto buono. Riprenderemo la scena più da vicino. E vorrei che partiste dalle ultime battute: Abbiamo dato…” 

“Abbiamo dato scandalo?”(2), chiese Michimiya illuminandosi. 

“Sì, da lì! E poi fino alla fine, bacio compreso”

Non era ancora ora di pranzo, ma Nishinoya sentì lo stomaco ripiegarsi su se stesso e agonizzare.   
Da dove si trovava aveva una visuale privilegiata su ogni minimo movimento del viso di Asahi. Una maledetta visuale privilegiata.  
Ma per un attimo Nishinoya rinunciò al privilegio, troppo intento a impedire alla propria gamba sinistra di ballare senza controllo, e non vide Asahi gettare uno sguardo nervoso nella sua direzione.   
Ciò che non si perse, sollevando nuovamente gli occhi su di lui, fu invece l’attimo in cui Asahi chiuse gli occhi e buttò fuori l’aria, sistemandosi distrattamente i capelli dietro l’orecchio.   
Nishinoya cercò di non sussultare, cercò di distrarsi con qualcos’altro, qualsiasi cosa, lo cercò davvero; ma la concentrazione di Asahi era già di per sé uno spettacolo accattivante, e fu colto alla sprovvista quando arrivò il “Ciak!” di Kinoshita.   
Da lì fu un martellare crescente di sangue nelle orecchie via via che la voce di Ennoshita si alternava imperiosa a quella di Narita. 

“Motore” 

“Partito!” 

“AZIONE!” 

E a quel punto Nishinoya era pronto a capitolare.

“Abbiamo dato scandalo”   
La voce di Michimiya risuonò ipnotica nel silenzio improvviso che si era creato, come se fosse sola con Asahi e non con il microfono retto da Kageyama alto sopra di lei, l’obiettivo della macchina da presa che zoomava impietoso, e gli occhi di tutti piantati addosso. Senza dimenticare il pannello che lui, Nishinoya, stava tenendo in mano da un tempo infinito per riflettere una bella luce sul suo bel viso.

“Sì, è vero” La voce di Asahi sembrò ancora più dolce rispetto al giorno prima. “Non rinnego niente”  
Nishinoya non si accorse del passo che fece verso di lui, contemporaneamente a quello di Michimiya. 

“Nemmeno io”, sussurrò lei in un modo incredibilmente sincero. Lo guardò con dolcezza. Poi chiuse gli occhi al tocco della mano di Asahi sul viso e…

Ka-thud!

“Stooop! C’è stato un rumore! Chi è stato?”

“Ehm… Ennoshita, scusa” Scuro in volto, Daichi fece un passo in avanti. “Mi è scappata di mano questa…”, si giustificò raccogliendo una scatola che conteneva chissà quali arnesi da lavoro. “Scusami, scusatemi tutti”, concluse rivolgendo uno sguardo tra il contrito e l’imbarazzato ad Asahi e Michimiya.

Nishinoya ridacchiò per quell’inaspettato momento di goffaggine da parte del capitano e si rese conto di aver trattenuto il fiato per tutto il tempo.

“Don’t mind, don’t mind! La rigiriamo subito. Tutti pronti?”

“Pronti!”, fu il coro generale. 

Oddio, ma lui era pronto?

“Ciak!” 

“Motore” 

“Partito!” 

“AZIONE!” 

 

“Abbiamo dato scandalo” 

“Sì è vero”  
Bastò che Asahi aprisse bocca perché Nishinoya si trovasse nuovamente catturato dalla sua voce come una falena verso la luce. Quella voce e il modo che aveva di muovere gli occhi. Insicuri e determinati alla stesso tempo. “Non rinnego niente”   
Le mani di Asahi sul viso di lei gli parve di sentirle bruciare sul proprio, di viso. E già quello sarebbe stato un segnale sufficiente per capire che c’era qualcosa che non andava in lui. 

“Nemmeno io” 

Ma fu quando Asahi si sporse appena in avanti e si umettò le labbra che a Nishinoya si spense il cervello. 

“Oh cazzo” 

Encefalogramma completamente piatto. 

 

“STOOOOP! Chi ha parlato?!” 

Nishinoya si morse l’interno della guancia e sperò di non essere diventato fosforescente. Forse per la prima volta nella sua vita si comportò come un codardo: non si fece avanti. 

“Ragazzi, lo sapete che non bisogna fare rumore quando giriamo”, si lamentò Ennoshita abbassandosi le cuffie.   
E Nishinoya sperò che con un po’ di fortuna l’avesse fatta franca. 

“La scena comunque era molto buona”, intervenne Narita, conciliante, “E, Chikara, ricordati che comunque abbiamo il sonoro di ieri. Possiamo usare quello senza problemi” 

“E va bene. Allora, finiamola qui!” 

“Senza bacio?”, fu Suga, candido e sfrontato come sempre, a domandare quello che si stavano domandando tutti. 

Nella frazione di secondo che precedette la risposta da parte del regista, Nishinoya si voltò di scatto verso Asahi. Difficile decifrare cosa ci fosse nei suoi occhi. Sollievo? Delusione? Trapidazione, forse? 

“No, no, il bacio ci sarà. Ma lo faremo alla buona vecchia maniera. Ho la sensazione che sennò non riuscirò a girare questa scena fino alla fine…” 

“Alla…ehm… ‘buona vecchia maniera’?”, osò chiedere Asahi.

“Sì”, sospirò Ennoshita, per continuare con ritrovata energia, “In modo teatrale. Sareste stupiti di sapere quanti famosi baci cinematografici sono in realtà ‘baci teatrali’ e cioè baci assolutamente finti. Niente realismo, niente labbra contro labbra” 

Chikara era un gran professionista, nulla da eccepire. Ma loro erano un branco di adolescenti con poca esperienza e tutto quel parlare di baci e di labbra con quella nonchalance, causò più di un rossore. Persino a lui. 

“In che senso?”, chiese Tanaka, poco distante, dando voce alla perplessità di tutti. 

“Ah, ma è una cosa facilissima! Si tratta di giocare con le proprie spalle e con le mani sul viso dell’altro, così da coprire all’occhio della telecamera (e dello spettatore) quello che è un bacio fintissimo, un bacio che non viene dato sulle labbra, ma poco più in là, magari sul mento o sulla guancia, o addirittura senza neanche un contatto, anche a un centimetro di distanza dal viso. E poi ci si lavora in sede di montaggio”, concluse congratulandosi con se stesso. 

Non che Nishinoya ci avesse capito granchè, ma gli sarebbe bastato sentir dire un’altra volta ‘bacio finto’ e si sarebbe convinto del tutto. 

“Mmm… non credo di aver c-capito come fare…”, si intromise timidamente Asahi, mettendo le mani sul viso di Michimiya, spostandolo da un lato con gentilezza, poi dall’altro, e ritraendole subito dopo. 

Nishinoya si tirò via coi denti una pellicina dal labbro inferiore. 

Ennoshita fece per prendere il posto di Asahi. “Aspetta, ora ti faccio vedere” 

A quell’affermazione, il capitano fece una specie di scatto sul posto, come se avesse preso la scossa. O così almeno parve a Nishinoya.   
Doveva essersene accorto anche Ennoshita, perché si era arrestato e come se niente fosse aveva aggiunto: “Ma per farvi vedere senza ombra di dubbio che si tratta di un bacio totalmente finto, userò Tanaka” 

“Cos…?”   
Il povero Ryuu non ebbe il tempo di protestare che si ritrovò a spalancare gli occhi tra le braccia di Ennoshita, che lo ‘baciava’ in una specie di caschè molto coreografico e molto efficace.   
Nishinoya non riuscì a trattenersi: gli sembrò di sputare fuori i polmoni tanto sguaiata fu la sua risata. Risero tutti e la tensione svanì.   
Per tutti tranne che per Ryuu che si sollevò, viola in volto, con la necessità di recuperare il suo aplomb.   
“Piantatela! Non c’è niente da ridere! Era finto! Era tutto dannatamente finto come doveva essere! N-non c’è stato neanche un centimetro della mia faccia toccato dalle… da Ennoshita!” 

“Infatti”, continuò quest’ultimo con una flemma invidiabile, “Neanche mi sono avvicinato al viso di questo teppista”, una flemma invidiabile e un pizzico di sarcasmo, “Eppure ci avete creduto. Avete tutti creduto che fosse un vero bacio, no?”

“Beh, sì”, il primo a rispondere fu Kageyama, che aveva l’aria di non averci capito nulla, “Sembrava… vero” 

“Vedete? Illusione riuscita!”, concluse il regista, applaudito da tutti. 

“E documentata da un video sul mio cellulare”, ammiccò Kinoshita a bassa voce, in direzione di Tanaka, guadagnandosi un calcio negli stinchi. 

“Benissimo allora!” Ennoshita richiamò tutti all’ordine. “E’ tutto chiaro, possiamo riprendere?” 

“Penso… penso di sì”, sorrise Asahi.

E a Nishinoya parve fosse stato il sole stesso del mattino a sorridere.

“Ciak!” 

“Motore” 

“Partito!” 

“AZIONE!”

Oddio, ora la bacia.

“Abbiamo dato scandalo”, iniziò Michimiya.

Ma è un bacio ‘finto’ –‘finto’! – hai capito, Noya?

“Sì, è vero. Non rinnego niente”, continuò Asahi.

Un bacio ‘finto’.

“Nemmeno io” 

Le mani grandi di Asahi presero il volto di Michimiya. Delicatamente, come se il viso di lei fosse una bolla di sapone da non far scoppiare.   
Si avvicinò a lei e chiuse gli occhi. 

Nishinoya deglutì. E poi non vide più niente.   
Non riuscì a vedere nulla perché Asahi mise in pratica gli insegnamenti di Ennoshita e fu abile a coprire la visuale.   
E perché l’adrenalina gli annebbiò la vista.

Poi Asahi si staccò e i due attori rimasero a guardarsi con occhi che brillavano, per quello che a Nishinoya sembrò un tempo dannatamente lungo. 

“STOOOP! Perfetta! Era perfetta!”, annunciò Ennoshita.  
Tutti sul set applaudirono.

Asahi tirò un sospiro di sollievo.   
Michimiya si piegò in avanti in un modo un po’ impacciato e scoppiò in una risata liberatoria.

“Oddio, che ansia! Non sapevo se muovermi o stare ferma!”

“E’ andata! Dai, è andata! Sei stata bravissima, io ero terrorizzato!”

“Ma va, Azumane-san, eri così convincente! Lo stesso sguardo intenso che hai in campo. Fighissimo!”

Asahi arrossì violentemente, sporgendosi verso di lei e dicendole sottovoce qualcosa che Nishinoya non riuscì ad afferrare. Lei si sporse verso di lui e gli sussurrò qualcosa di rimando. Per un attimo la fronte di uno toccò quella dell’altra, come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. E a quel gesto di grande intimità loro non parvero dare importanza e continuarono a ridere sollevati e… complici.   
Si, sembravano maledettamente complici. E a loro agio.

Nishinoya avvertì diffondersi nel petto e lungo le braccia la stessa sensazione di gelo che provava quando la squadra avversaria faceva punto, perchè lui non aveva neanche visto la palla arrivare. 

Alla fine Asahi e Michimiya non si erano baciati, ma guardandoli in quel momento provò quella stessa impotente sensazione di gelo.

 

***

 

“‘Finto’, ma piuttosto credibile, eh?”

Daichi non sentì Suga. Non sentiva più niente da un po’, da quando aveva visto Asahi prendere il viso di Michimya e chiudere lo spazio che lo divideva da lei.   
La testa gli ronzava come se fosse infarcita di cicale. Ma forse era solo perché stava attraversando la campagna sotto il sole delle due.

“Daichi?”

“Come, scusa?”

“No, dico, il bacio”

“Ah, ti prego, Suga, stai zitto!”   
Si sarebbe stretto tra le dita la pelle in mezzo alle sopracciglia, se solo avesse avuto le mani libere. Ma stava trasportando alcuni pali di metallo su una spalla e la manovra gli risultò impossibile.

“Beh, la tua faccia sembra darmene conferma: era estremamente credibile”

“E va bene, va bene, hai vinto! Non mi è piaciuto vederli così!”

“Intendi le nostre due star?”, ammiccò Suga con una vocina innocente.

“E chi sennò”, sbuffò Daichi che non aveva voglia di stare al gioco.

Gettò un occhio verso Michimiya, che camminava più avanti insieme alle amiche. Era bianchissima sotto la luce del sole. 

Si stavano spostando tutti verso il lago, dove Ennoshita aveva intenzione di girare alcune “scene di massa”, scene in cui, in qualità di comparse, avrebbero tutti dovuto fingere di essere bagnanti in vacanza. 

Daichi camminava per inerzia. Non aveva davvero alcuna voglia di buttarsi in acqua e ridere. Ma sembrava l’unico. Persino Takeda-sensei, che nella scena avrebbe interpretato il padre di Michimiya, e che si era unito a loro da circa un’ora, stava conversando allegro con Ennoshita e Shimizu, mentre avanzava tra l’erba alta.

“E dai, Daichi! Possibile che tu non te ne sia mai accorto? Michimiya è pazza di te”

Daichi si fermò seduta stante. Qualcosa nelle parole di Suga gli disse che il discorso aveva perso il tono canzonatorio e si era fatto inspiegabilmente serio.   
Lo guardò come se avesse detto un’eresia. 

“Davvero non te ne sei mai accorto?”

Il sole bruciava sulla pelle del collo e sulle guance, e Daichi riprese a camminare, troppo confuso per riuscire a dire qualcosa.   
Riprese a camminare nella speranza di allontanare da sé quello stupido brandello di speranza che Suga, chissà perché, gli tendeva.

Suga lo raggiunse e Daichi lo vide affannarsi a spiegargli sottovoce quello che evidentemente lui non era in grado di vedere.  
“Non hai mai visto il modo in cui Michimiya ti cerca?”

“Suga, si può sapere di cosa stai parlando?”, si sforzò di ridacchiare, “Mi cercherà anche, sì, ma per questioni legate alla pallavolo o…”

“Sì, certo. E vi confidate l’un l’altro debolezze e paure. E vi date man forte. Tipo, da sempre”

Daichi rimase zitto di fronte allo sguardo eloquente dell’amico.   
Sentì le guance colorarsi e un sorriso reale disegnarsi sulle labbra a dispetto della sua stessa volontà. 

Era vero.

“Non è così?”, lo incalzò Suga.

Lo era.

“Ma questo non conta”, preferì bofonchiare lui, in risposta.

“Oh, andiamo, Daichi! E’ evidente persino dal modo in cui Michimiya dice il tuo nome…!”

Sawamura.   
Daichi si ripetè mentalmente tutte le volte che l’aveva sentito pronunciare da Michimiya.   
Sawamura.   
Gli era sempre piaciuto il modo in cui il suo nome risuonava nella voce della ragazza.

“Ma che c’entra? Se è per questo le ho sentito dire più di una volta anche il vostro”, borbottò testardo.

“Sì, ma non con la stessa intensità con cui pronuncia il tuo”, replicò Suga, testardo anche lui.

Daichi lo guardò interrogativo. Davvero, non capiva dove Suga volesse andare a parare.

“Michimiya ha saltato scuola per venire a fare il tifo per noi contro la Shiratorizawa”, lo sfidò Suga, gli occhi grandi fermi su di lui, irremovibili. 

“Sono… sono venute anche le altre” Accidenti, stava cominciando a cedere, se lo sentiva.

“Quel che conta è che lei c’era ed è venuta per sostenere-”

“E’ venuta per sostenere la squadra”

Suga lo guardò per qualche istante, lasciando decantare nell’aria la voce profonda dell’amico.  
“E il portafortuna che ti ha dato?”, continuò con calma, “Era per la squadra, secondo te?”

Daichi non riuscì a sostenere oltre il suo sguardo. “Sì”

“Sei serio?!”, scattò Suga, “Oddio, sei davvero così ottuso?!”

Sospirò. Suga si era spostato davanti a lui e l’aveva afferrato per una spalla. Sembrava fuori di sé.   
Daichi si sentì in colpa. E alzò lo sguardo su di lui.  
“Dici?”, domando con una voce più sottile di quanto avrebbe voluto.

“Dico”, annuì grave Suga.

Ripresero a camminare, e per un po’ non dissero niente.  
Poi di colpo Daichi confessò l’inconfessabile, in un soffio.  
“Mi piace”

“Lo so”   
E Suga non si scompose minimamente.

“Tanto”

“Lo so”

“Ma come…? Ma se io stesso non…?”, arrossì Daichi.

“Ahahah! Diciamo solo che me ne sono accorto prima di te!”   
Suga rise di gusto e gli diede una manata bonaria sulla nuca, facendogli piegare il collo in avanti.

“Ehi…! Ti sembra il modo di trattare il tuo capitano?”

“Direi di sì, in effetti”

Daichi si massaggiò distrattamente la parte lesa, senza ribattere.   
“E se non fosse più così?”, domandò invece. “Se quello che dici fosse anche vero… Ma se lei… Sì, se lei adesso avesse cambiato idea su di me? Voglio dire… Michimiya la conosco da una vita. Ed è sempre stato così facile. Non avrei mai creduto che… Beh, andava bene così. Ma ora… Suga, mi sento uno stupido e lei è bellissima e Asahi è mio amico… Ed è un bravissimo ragazzo…”

“Un bravissimo ragazzo che non le piace”

Daichi si passò una mano sul volto, frustrato.  
“Ma a chi non piacerebbe? Lo sai, è un pezzo di pane dal cuore d’oro”

“Se è per questo anche tu lo sei”, lo provocò Suga, sornione. 

Daichi non gli prestò ascolto. “Dopo il primo momento in cui quel gigante buono a nulla le spaventa a morte, Asahi piace alle ragazze…”

“Michimiya non è solo ‘una ragazza’”

“… e come potrebbe essere altrimenti?”, continuò Daichi imperterrito.

“Potrebbe essere che a lei piace già un altro”  
A quel punto Suga gli piantò un dito sullo sterno, con uno sguardo che non ammetteva repliche. 

Daichi fece un’espressione ben poco convinta.  
“L’hai vista come lo guarda”, si rabbuiò.

“Michimiya è una ragazza solare e gentile. E il nostro Asahi è un’orsachiottone che mette a proprio agio le persone. Beh, che c’è di strano? Anch’io lo guardo così”

Daichi parve riflettere su quell’affermazione. Poi ripartì alla carica. “Vedi! Come potrebbe non-”

“Oddio, Daichi, tu chiaramente sei uno che sa tutto delle donne, eh?!”

 

“Dai-saaaan”, la voce di Tanaka bloccò sul nascere il rimprovero spazientito di Suga. “Dai-san! Quei pali! Portali da questa parte, per favore!”

“Eccomi!”, rispose lui, ricomponendosi all’istante.

E dopo un’ultima occhiata a Suga, che lo squadrò corrucciato, si allontanò, mentre sullo sfondo si stagliava stentorea la voce di Ennoshita.

“Bene, ragazzi! Sistemate tutto. Tra cinque minuti vi voglio tutti in costume da bagno per girare la scena!”

 

 

Cinque minuti dopo erano in effetti tutti in costume, euforici e pronti a entrare in acqua.   
Daichi si stava sfilando la maglietta quando accanto a lui sentì Hinata schizzare in direzione del lago, seguito da Kageyama.

“Ragazzi, non mi sembra il momento di-”

“Ragazzi! Non mi sembra il momento di fare confusione!”, la voce imperiosa di Ennoshita coprì il suo tentativo di riprendere i due idioti del primo anno, e a Daichi vennero quasi le lacrime agli occhi. Quello non era territorio suo, ma del “regista”, ovviamente. Strinse le labbra in una smorfia di compiacimento. Di una cosa era ormai sicuro: Ennoshita sarebbe stato un grande capitano.  
Finalmente Daichi aveva ritrovato un po’ di buon’umore. 

Fu in quel momento che sentì la risata di Michimiya.

“Ti prego, Mao, finiscila!”

“E invece ti dico che stai benissimo, piantala di dire scemenze!”

Una risata deliziosa, che come uno squillo di trombe ne annunciava l’ingresso. E infatti la vide.

“Ma le hai guardate bene?!” 

Michimiya.   
Avvolta in un costumino azzurro a due pezzi, mentre faceva larghi gesti indicando le proprie gambe. Michimiya e la sua fissazione di avere le gambe grosse. 

“Dico! Le hai guardate? Sono due-”

“Yui! Se provi ancora una volta a dire che sono ‘due tronchi’, ti affogo!”, la ammonì l’amica.

“Ragazze… per favore, state attente a non fare schizzi d’acqua sull’apparecchiatura…”, le avvertì Ennoshita.   
Da parte loro, Kinoshita e Tanaka erano di scarso aiuto, impegnati com’erano a cogliere ogni particolare delle ragazze e a tentare di non far cadere la mandibola a terra.   
Sì, Ennoshita aveva decisamente il suo da fare a mantenere la calma. 

Daichi provò una forte empatia e si schiarì la gola: “Serve aiuto, Ennoshita?”

“Grazie, Dai-san, sì. Suga-san?”

“Eccomi!”

“Bene. Per favore, assicuratevi che siano tutti ai loro posti con i piedi nell’acqua, ma non oltre mezza gamba, per ora. Io e Narita sistemeremo la camera e l’inquadratura. Con questa luce accecante non ci sarà bisogno né di fari né di pannelli”

“Ricevuto!”, dissero entrambi all’unisono.   
E mentre Ennoshita prese da parte Narita per accordarsi su come filmare l’inquadratura, Suga e Daichi radunarono gli altri e si assicurarono che ognuno avesse capito quanto richiesto dal regista.

Dopo qualche minuto Ennoshita si riavvicinò e fece un bel respiro.

“Attori e comparse! Venite tutti qui!”

“Sì!!”, fu il coro entusiasta di voci.

Diverse paia d’occhi lo fissarono trepidanti.   
“Dunque”, iniziò il regista con un tono conciliante, e Daichi riconobbe lo stesso tono con cui lui stesso iniziava la maggior parte dei suoi discorsi da capitano. “Stiamo per girare la scena del lago. Sarà una scena senza sonoro. Ciò significa che nel risultato finale non si sentiranno i rumori o le parole che dite, ma ci sarà una canzone sopra alle immagini, di cui si occuperà Suga-san, alle musiche”   
Al richiamo, Suga fece un breve cenno col capo.   
“Ognuno di voi dovrà ridere e divertirsi, ma secondo compiti ben precisi che ora vi darò. Dunque… Michimiya-san!”

“Eccomi!”

“Tu sarai seduta su questo telo a bordo lago accanto a tuo padre. Takeda-sensei, lei sarà qui a leggere questo giornale”

“Perfetto!”, rispose il professore con grande reverenza del ruolo di Ennoshita.

“Dirai qualcosa a tuo padre e poi ti alzerai per raggiungere le tue amiche. Aihara-san, Sasaki-san, voi sarete in quel punto a giocare con questa palla”

“Non c’è problema”, rispose Aihara prendendo possesso della palla in questione, mentre Sasaki sorrideva un po’ imbarazzata.

“Per quanto riguarda gli altri... Yamaguchi, Yachi-san!”

“S-sì”, si misero entrambi sull’attenti, colti di sorpresa. Yamaguchi fece un passo avanti e si avvicinò timidamente a Yachi, che aveva le guance arrossate, gli occhi fissi su Ennoshita e un salvagente rosa chiaro sospeso intorno ai fianchi.

“Voi due nuoterete laggiù, sullo sfondo dell’inquadratura. Andate dove l’acqua è un po’ più profonda, diciamo più o meno a metà del busto”   
Yamaguchi fece per dire qualcosa ed Ennoshita si corresse subito.   
“A metà del busto di Yamaguchi, per la precisione” 

“Ricevuto!”, fece Yachi con serietà. 

“Hinata e Kageyama”, continuò Ennoshita, e i due ragazzi in questione vibrarono di aspettativa l’uno accanto all’altro, “Vorrei che foste poco più in qua rispetto a loro due e che faceste qualcosa di leggermente acrobatico…” 

“Acrobatico?”, il volto di Hinata si illuminò più del sole a mezzogiorno. 

“Sì, Hinata… qualcosa tipo un salto dalle spalle di Kageyama o, non so, dalle sue mani messe a mo’ di trampolino. Vorrei che finissi con un bel tuffo pieno di schizzi. Qualcosa del genere. Si può fare?”, chiese prima al ragazzo dai capelli rossi che annuì con forza, per poi rivolgere la sua attenzione a Kageyama, come se gli stesse chiedendo un favore di vitale importanza. 

“Certamente!”, rispose quest’ultimo, gratificato da tanta fiducia riposta in lui. 

“Suga-san, Daichi-san, voi potete mettervi lì a chiacchierare, con l’acqua che vi arriva in vita. Bene. Ah! Shimizu-san, Tsukishima! So che nella storia principale interpretate dei personaggi, ma vorrei che qui faceste anche voi parte delle comparse. Basterà mettervi ai margini dell’inquadratura, di spalle. Nessuno vi riconoscerà, ma farete numero” 

“Certo”, disse Tukishima sistemandosi gli occhiali. 

“Ah, e giusto per non stare senza far niente, vorrei che tu, Tsukishima, spalmassi un po’ di crema solare sulle spalle di Shimizu-san” 

“Non c’è problema”, rispose per entrambi la ragazza, col volto impassibile come sempre. 

Chi non aveva il volto impassibile, in quel momento, era Tanaka. “Wooohhhww!! La crema sulle spalle di Kyoko-saaannn! Come sarebbe a dire?! Tutte le fortune a questo piccolo bastardo!”, urlava, indeciso se prendere a pugni Tsukishima o ammiccargli a suon di gomitate nelle costole. 

“Vorrei che Noya-san fosse qui! Chikaraaaaa!!! Perché non io??!” 

Daichi realizzò solo in quel momento che non solo Asahi, in quanto protagonista, era stato esonerato per quella scena, ma all’appello mancava anche Nishinoya.

“Tu mi servi qui, con Hisashi”, rispose il regista con voce irremovibile, senza neanche degnare Tanaka di uno sguardo. “Vi lancerete questo frisbee” 

“Uuuuooooh!! Ma è fantastico! Un frisbee!! Sei fortunato, Tanaka-senpai!!!”, gli fece eco Hinata, con il solito contagioso entusiasmo. 

“Ahahah! Non è una cosa per tutti, Hinata! Ci vuole polso per gestire un frisbee come si deve!”, si atteggiò subito Tanaka, dimentico della crema solare e di Kyoko-san. 

“Allora, ognuno si metta al proprio posto. Yachi-san, ho bisogno di te un attimo” 

“Eccomi!” 

Ennoshita fece cenno a Narita di passargli la macchina da presa, e quando tutti furono in posizione, la passò a sua volta a Yachi, che guardò nel mirino, maneggiandola con grande professionalità. 

“Mi confermi che l’inquadratura è esteticamente bella da vedere? Per la fotografia, lo sai, l’ultima parola voglio che sia sempre la tua” 

Yachi arrossì di colpo, ma non tolse gli occhi dalla camera e rispose concentrata: “Io sposterei più in diagonale Tsukishima-kun e la senpai Shimizu. Hanno… Sì, hanno entrambi la carnagione molto chiara e spostandoli si crea un gioco di luci e di simmetrie col gruppo delle ragazze, dove spicca Michimiya-senpai per la sua… come posso chiamarla?... Luminosità!”

Luminosità.   
Daichi, a cui non erano sfuggite le considerazioni della piccola manager, si voltò a guardare Michimiya.   
Non c’era parola migliore per descriverla.

“Sì, assolutamente, Yachi-san! Come sempre sai trovare il modo di migliorare l’inquadratura!” 

“Piacere mio, regista Ennoshita!”, disse lei portandosi due dita alla tempia, come di fronte a un comandante, per poi trotterellare al proprio posto, accanto a Yamaguchi, mentre la ciambella le sballonzolava in vita. 

Ennoshita ridacchiò soddisfatto, aspettando che Narita finisse di dare le ultime indicazioni alle comparse in questione.

“Allora, quando dirò ‘azione’, inizierà il piano sequenza. Partiremo da un’inquadratura stretta su padre e figlia, che poi si allargherà. Darò io il segnale per il tuffo di Hinata. Michimiya, tu raggiungerai le amiche. Aihara e Sasaki si passeranno un paio di volte la palla, poi faranno un passaggio un po’ più lungo verso di te, ma tu non riuscirai a prendere la palla. Mi raccomando. So che non sarà facile per una come te in grado di prendere palle ben più difficili, ma prova a renderlo credibile”, si scusò con un piccolo inchino. “Ah, e ovviamente – vale per tutti – non guardate in camera! Tutto chiaro?”

“Sììì!”, gridarono all’unisono.

Sì, si disse Daichi, che cercava di mantenere la calma, non riusciva a tenere gli occhi lontano da Michimiya per più di due secondi e le tempie gli esplodevano per il sole battente.

La voce di Narita arrivò a tradimento. “Ciak!” 

Seguita da quella del regista, ovviamente. “Motore!” 

“Partito!” 

“Azione!”

Si alzò di colpo un vociare di risate. Schizzi d’acqua da tutte le parti.   
Michimiya disse qualcosa a Takeda, che sorrise e fece un cenno alla ragazza. Lei si alzò dal telo ed entrò in acqua, raggiungendo le altre, che la invitavano a unirsi a loro. Ennoshita urlò il nome di Hinata.   
Hinata fu lanciato in aria da Kageyama con un grido di guerra e si tuffò facendo una chiassosa capriola.   
Suga continuò tutto il tempo a dire a Daichi cose che lui fu del tutto incapace di sentire; da parte sua però, Daichi riuscì in qualche modo a rispondergli, senza neanche sapere bene cosa. In ogni caso Suga continuò a sorridere in un modo che sarebbe risultato, come dubitarne, decisamente fotogenico.

Ma poi Aihara lanciò la palla lontano da Michimiya. Forse un po’ troppo lontano.  
E la palla arrivò proprio nella sua direzione. 

Daichi non seppe bene cosa fare.   
Nella realtà, lui avrebbe preso la palla e con gentilezza l’avrebbe rilanciata alla persona che l’aveva persa. Ma quella non era la realtà, quell’inconveniente non era stato programmato ed Ennoshita non aveva dato lo stop.   
Fu un’esitazione di pochi secondi, ma tanto bastò per trovarsi sulla traiettoria di Michimiya che si allungava per prendere la palla in un modo decisamente più goffo di come sarebbe stata capace nella realtà.   
In un modo talmente goffo, che il piede finì per scivolarle davvero sul fondale melmoso e Michimiya cadde all’indietro. 

Daichi glielo lesse negli occhi che non c’era recitazione in quella caduta. Lo lesse in quegli occhi che conosceva così bene e che non avevano mai avuto segreti per lui (almeno così pensava), e che per un istante si allargarono di uno stupore genuino, consci di trovarsi in una situazione più vera del previsto. 

Michimiya scivolò e cadde all’indietro. 

E si ritrovò tra le braccia di Daichi che la sorreggeva nell’acqua che arrivava loro sotto le spalle. 

Per un attimo si guardarono, entrambi sorpresi, senza dire niente.   
Il corpo di Michimiya era caldo contro il suo, anche sotto l’acqua.   
I suoi occhi color cannella erano enormi mentre lei lo guardava dal basso verso l’alto, nella posizione reclinata in cui lui l’aveva fermata. 

“Continuate! Qualunque cosa stiate facendo, continuate, è buona!” 

Daichi sentì la voce di Ennoshita, in lontananza. 

Continuare che cosa?! No, non poteva continuare.   
Prima o poi Ennoshita avrebbe dato lo stop. 

“Ti sei fatta male?”, le chiese davvero.   
Non seppe perché, ma ancora le sue braccia la stavano tenendo stretta, ancora le sue mani indugiavano sulla pelle bagnata delle sue spalle.   
Sicuramente la risatina trattenuta di quell’impudente di Suga, poco distante, conosceva la giusta risposta a quelle domande.

“Accidenti, ma sono imbranata per davvero!”, si schermì Michimiya, tirandosi via da lui e scoppiando in una risata.   
Aveva le guance rosa, notò Daichi, forse per la corsa nell’acqua, forse per la caduta, o per le risa. 

“Devi stare attenta”, le sorrise Daichi, recuperando per lei la palla. “Così ti fai male” 

“E dai! Non fare quella faccia preoccupata!”, gli rispose Michimiya, dandogli un colpo sul torace. 

“Ouch!” Con troppa forza, come sempre. 

Poi corse via, saltellando nell’acqua fino a raggiungere le altre che la guardavano con occhi indecifrabili.

 

“STOP!”

Finalmente.   
Alla fine lo stop alla scena era arrivato.   
Ma davvero Ennoshita aveva intenzione di tenerla così com’era?!

“La teniamo! Era molto buona! Si vede perfettamente la goffaggine del personaggio di Baby all’inizio della nostra storia ed è proprio quello che cercavamo! Bravissimi, ragazzi, ottima improvvisazione. La giriamo giusto un’altra volta, per sicurezza. Cercate di rifare le stesse cose”

Annuirono entrambi, con forza, ma nessuno dei due disse nulla né guardò l’altro, notò Daichi. E trasalì, quando sentì la mano di Suga sulla spalla.   
“A quanto pare, i fatti hanno preso una piega inaspettata…”   
Daichi arrossì. Non seppe come ribattere. E Suga ebbe la compiacenza di non girare ulteriormente il coltello nella piaga.

Mentre Ennoshita ripassava le indicazioni per ognuno di loro, Daichi alzò finalmente gli occhi su Michimiya. Anche lei fece lo stesso, nello stesso istante. E i due incrociarono lo sguardo.   
Preso alla sprovvista, lui le sorrise, e lei, con una spallina del costume abbassata e i capelli fuori posto, gli fece un pollice alzato, a cui lui non potè fare a meno di rispondere, contagiato. 

Era bello, il loro rapporto, niente da dire.   
Non aveva mai chiesto di più.   
Loro avevano decisamente un bel rapporto. Un rapporto tranquillo, da amici. Un rapporto costruito in anni, esperienza dopo esperienza. Erano cresciuti assieme, e con loro una confidenza che forniva il lasciapassare per comunicare anche in modo… fisico.   
Nel senso che non c’era niente di strano se lei gli mollava un pugno sul torace o se lui le accarezzava la testa per consolarla da una sconfitta. Anzi, era sempre stato tutto naturale, privo di malizia. 

Sbuffò, quasi divertito da quanto si sentiva patetico in quel momento.

Paradossalmente quel rapporto era troppo fisico. ‘Da amici’, sì, ma quasi come se fossero due ragazzi. 

Con Asahi, Michimiya era diversa.   
Daichi ne aveva accuratamente preso nota, in quelle ultime ore. Sembrava avere anche con lui una certa confidenza, sembrava sentirsi a suo agio, ma in un modo più composto, più femminile.   
Non che gli dispiacesse il lato maschiaccio di Michimiya, anzi. Era una delle cose di lei che a Daichi piacevano di più: quel lato sincero e privo di etichetta che Michimiya aveva fuori dal campo di pallavolo. In campo si concentrava di colpo e la sua presenza si faceva intensa, tagliente. Fuori era un adorabile maschiaccio imbranato.

Eppure, vederla sorridere ad Asahi, avvicinarsi a lui con quella tranquillità, sussurrargli qualcosa all’orecchio… beh, doveva ammettere che era fastidioso. Con Asahi lei era diversa da come era con lui, era un dato di fatto. 

E se anche Suga avesse avuto ragione e Michimiya guardava Asahi come si guarda “un orsacchiottone”, a Daichi non era sfuggito il modo in cui Asahi guardava Michimiya.   
Un affetto sincero, senza imbarazzi.   
E questo, da uno come Asahi che si spaventava anche della propria ombra, voleva pur dire qualcosa.   
Asahi era suo amico. Lo conosceva da quasi tre anni, e non l’aveva mai visto innamorato. Quando qualche ragazza, dopo aver capito che non era il delinquente che tutti credevano, si era fatta avanti e gli si era dichiarata, lui aveva sempre declinato con grande gentilezza e altrettanta vergogna.   
Possibile che invece questa volta lui fosse…?

“Ciak!” 

Oddio.

“Motore!” 

Daichi inspirò e tentò disperatamente di concentrarsi. 

“Partito!” 

Andava ripetuta la stessa scena di prima, niente di più, la scena in cui… cavolo… in cui Michimiya gli cascava addosso. 

“Azione!”

Intorno a lui iniziò senz’altro a mettersi in moto la stessa “macchina” di poco prima.   
Ovviamente ognuno era al suo posto, pronto chi ad alzarsi, chi a spalmare, a tuffarsi o a lanciare un frisbee.   
Non poteva che essere così. 

Ma Daichi non sentì e non capì niente fino al lancio della palla incriminata, poco distante a lui. 

Ci siamo, si disse. 

Lei si tuffò per prendere la palla. 

Daichi capì poco anche in quel momento, a dire il vero. Fu capace solo di prefigurarsi la pelle fresca di lei, a contatto con quella ruvida delle proprie mani, che di lì a poco l’avrebbero stretta.   
Sapere in anticipo ciò che stava per accadere gli annebbiò la vista e gli accelerò violentemente il battito. 

Michimiya lo guardò confusa.   
Lui allungò le braccia.   
Lei inciampò. 

Come la prese, Daichi si sentì avvolto dalle fiamme e non dall’acqua dolce del lago.   
Il gesto gli riuscì un po’ più esagerato di quello che avrebbe voluto, e la stretta un po’ più forte.   
Si ritrovò il viso di Michimiya contro il collo e un brivido gli spezzò il respiro. 

“Stai…stai bene?” 

“S-sì!”, si tirò su velocemente Michimiya, tossendo per aver bevuto un po’ d’acqua. “Scusa, sono cascata di nuovo… per davvero, intendo!” Rise, avvicinandosi a lui, consapevole che nella scena non ci sarebbe stato il sonoro e non aveva importanza cosa dicevano. 

“Tu così ti ammazzi!...”, rise anche lui.

“Sono davvero la più inchiappata del mondo!”, aggiunse lei passandosi una mano sul viso, gli occhi stretti in un sorriso che definire accecante sarebbe stato riduttivo.   
E poi gli diede una manata sulla schiena. “Ma non mi sono fatta niente!” E scappò via senza lasciargli il tempo di rispondere.

 

“STOOOP! Buona! Buonissima! Per me va bene così!”, sentenziò Ennoshita, suscitando un applauso collettivo.   
“Vorrei girare giusto un primo piano del padre che legge il giornale - se per lei va bene, Takeda-sensei -, e un’inquadratura ravvicinata del tuffo di Hinata. E poi possiamo andare a cena!”

Mentre tutti gridavano a pieni polmoni il loro assenso, Daichi uscì dall’acqua. 

Pazza di lui. Suga si sbagliava di grosso. Era ovvio che aveva frainteso la confidenza che Michimiya aveva con lui per qualcosa di più. 

Daichi raccolse la maglietta arrotolata e la usò per asciugarsi il viso.

Eppure quel rapporto fisico gli piaceva. Eccome, se gli piaceva.   
E il problema era che si sentiva un egoista.   
Perché non gli bastava più.

 

***

 

Nishinoya stava ciondolando tra il giardino e la cucina, e tra la cucina e la stanza che era stata adibita a dormitorio maschile.   
Si guardò intorno senza sapere bene cosa fare. I futon erano ammucchiati l’uno sull’altro.  
Lui aveva tra i denti lo stecco dell’ultimo Garigari-kun trafugato dal freezer di Hinata. 

Era rimasto solo. Soltanto lui e il suono assordante delle cicale.

Si era dileguato - silenzioso come un ninja - proprio nel momento in cui era cominciato il caos.   
Ennoshita aveva annunciato lo spostamento in massa del set, tutti avevano fatto un gran chiasso e Nishinoya aveva pensato che per una volta avrebbero potuto fare a meno di lui.   
In fondo non capitava spesso che si sentisse così: con lo stomaco sottosopra e senza nessuna voglia di sentire urla e risate.   
Assurdo anche solo pensarlo, certo. Ma il mondo avrebbe potuto chiudere un occhio se per mezza giornata Nishinoya Yuu non fosse stato al top.

Si lasciò cadere all’indietro sul tatami e sbuffò. Forse non era stata una grande idea restare lì, da solo, col rischio di farsi ulteriori domande e fondersi il cervello a furia di cercare le risposte.

“N-Nishinoya?”

Avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce tra milioni.

“Asahi-san?”

Nishinoya si tirò su a sedere.  
Che diavolo ci faceva lì, Asahi? E com’era possibile che non l’avesse sentito arrivare?

“Ero certo che ti avrei trovato qui”  
Asahi rilasciò quello che a lui parve un sospiro di sollievo. O forse era una risatina senza suono? “Sì, voglio dire, dal momento che non sei andato con gli altri”

Il cuore gli si scaldò all’istante. Dunque Asahi se ne era accorto?

“M-ma forse ti disturbo… e tu volevi farti un pisolino… è meglio che va-”

“No!”  
Glielo aveva urlato?!   
“N-no, Asahi-san, resta”, si ricompose Nishinoya.

“Ma sì, certo” Anche la voce di Asahi sembrò essere tornata pacata.

“Neanche tu sei andato con gli altri”, aggiunse Nishinoya, e gli uscì come se non fosse una domanda. Lo guardò con occhi grandi. Lo scrutò. 

E Asahi dovette intimorirsi, perché deglutì. “Beh, no” Sorrise appena, e quel sorriso lo trafisse, affilato e rapido come una freccia a tradimento in pieno petto. 

“Mi… mi cercavi?”, chiese Nishinoya cercando di mantenere la calma.

“Beh, sì, no… Michimiya…”

“Michimiya? Che c’entra Michimiya? Cercavi lei?”

“No! Cioè, sì, ma lei è al lago per girare… e io invece non avevo nulla da fare, così era inutile andare e… Sì, insomma… Noya, ti andrebbe di darmi una mano a memorizzare questa scena?”

Nishinoya vide solo in quel momento il copione arrotolato che Asahi stava tormentando tra le mani.

“Ah”

Asahi lo guardò in attesa di una risposta. Sembrava agitato. Ma Asahi era sempre agitato.

Nishinoya si rilassò.  
“Ma sì, certo!”  
Gli fece addirittura l’occhiolino e si compiacque di essere riuscito a fare qualcosa così… “da lui”. 

La tensione sulle spalle di Asahi si allentò.  
“Posso… posso sedermi vicino a te?”

Nishinoya provò improvvisamente il desiderio di saltare in piedi e stringerlo tra le braccia con tutta la sua forza.   
Non perché gli piacesse, (anche se gli piaceva, eccome se gli piaceva!), ma perché quello lì in piedi davanti a lui era Asahi. Era il solito Asahi, e lo era sempre stato. Le cose tra loro non sarebbero mai cambiate.  
La realizzazione investì Nishinoya con la stessa euforia che provava in campo quando faceva un tuffo spericolato e riusciva a prendere una palla imprendibile. 

Si rese conto che stava continuando a guardarlo senza dire niente e Asahi - lo stesso Asahi di sempre - spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, in attesa.

Nishinoya non ci pensò oltre: con il palmo della mano battè il tatami accanto a lui e gli sorrise convinto, affermativo, leggermente esilarato.

Asahi si sedette e Nishinoya percepì immediatamente il calore che emanava, accanto a lui.

“Di che si tratta?”, chiese per dire una cosa qualsiasi, e la voce gli uscì più sgraziata di quello che avrebbe voluto.

“Ecco…”, rispose Asahi stendendo il copione spiegazzato a terra davanti a loro. “Mi aiuteresti con la memoria?”

“Cioè…”, disse Nishinoya tirandosi distrattamente il ciuffo biondo sulla fronte e sbirciando il testo, “… dovrei leggere le battute di Baby?”, concluse sollevando uno sguardo interrogativo e vagamente ironico su di lui. 

Asahi ridacchiò come per scusarsi. “Beh, sì”   
E a Nishinoya parve di vedergli diventare le guance più scure. “Se non ti dispiace” 

“Affatto! Dai cominciamo. Duuunque… Qui dice che (3) ‘E’ sera e Baby bussa alla porta del bungalovo’”

“Bungalow”

“Bungalou?”

“E’ inglese”, mormorò Asahi, guardandolo con occhi imbarazzati. 

Oddio. Era chiaro che il solito Asahi di sempre si stava già pentendo di avergli fatto notare quell’errore. Sicuramente se la stava facendo sotto dalla paura di averlo offeso.   
(Per così poco, poi!).

“Scusa, ecco, io non volevo…” 

Appunto.

“Ma piantala!”, lo derise lui con una manata di taglio sullo stomaco che non ammmetteva repliche, per poi continuare, “E va bene, sapientone del terzo anno…”

“Non sono affatto un sapientone, lo sai…”, si schermì Asahi.

“‘Bungalow!’”  
Risero.  
“Vado avanti?”

“Sì, ti prego”

“Duuunque… ‘Baby bussa alla porta del BUNGALOW di Johnny da cui si sente arrivare una musica. Probabilmente Johnny ha messo su un disco. Fa caldo e quando Johnny le apre…’”   
Nishinoya dilatò appena le pupille. In una frazione di secondo le spostò su Asahi e le riportò sulla didascalia del testo. Deglutì.   
“‘… è a torso nudo’”   
Tossicchiò per riprendersi. Poteva farcela. “Allora… Posso entrare?”

Asahi scoppiò a ridere. Gli scoppiò letteralmente a ridere in faccia.   
Che diavolo aveva fatto per…?

“Ma no, Noya! Puoi usare tranquillamente la tua voce! La tua voce va benissimo! Non c’è bisogno che imiti quella di una ragazza!” 

Nishinoya si sentì avvampare.   
Ah, ecco.   
Ci si era messo d’impegno per rendere credibile quel dannato dialogo, in cui lui doveva interpretare quella scema di Baby, e Asahi…   
“Senti tu… Io pensavo che…” 

“Sì, sì, e ti ringrazio! Come sempre dai il meglio di te, Noya. Ma la tua voce è bellissima così! Voglio dire…”   
Asahi si ritrasse subito, ma Nishinoya non se ne accorse, rosso in volto ancora più di lui. E non per la rabbia né per l’umiliazione.   
“… va benissimo com’è. Non c’è bisogno che fai delle… ehm… vocine”

“Okay”   
Nishinoya sbuffò fuori un po’ d’aria e Asahi si sistemò meglio.   
“Ricominciamo. Posso entrare?”

 

“Scusa, la stanza non è un granché. Ma non è colpa mia”  
Asahi si era subito fatto serio, più concentrato. 

E ora lo stava guardando. 

Ah, già! Toccava di nuovo a lui.  
“No, invece è carino qui”   
Nishinoya si guardò distrattamente attorno, come per un riflesso condizionato. E in effetti era carino davvero, lì.   
La stanza dove lui era seduto da solo con Asahi.

“Accomodati”

“‘Johnny si avvicina al giradischi per spegnerlo’. Ah, parlo di nuovo io! No, non spegnere! Mi dispiace per come ti ha trattato mio padre. Perché, come l’ha trattatato?”, se ne venne fuori Nishinoya, sinceramente curioso.

“Come?” Asahi fece una faccia buffissima e Nishinoya trattenne una risatina.   
I suoi occhi erano grandi e disorientati. 

“No, dico, che è successo tra il padre di lei e Johnny, insomma, sì, tra lui e te?”, insistette, piantandogli un dito sullo sterno. 

Asahi emise un verso strozzato che si trasformò in una risata sommessa.   
Un suono bellissimo alle orecchie di Nishinoya. 

“Beh, il papà di Baby, che è Takeda-sensei, è un medico, e ha appena curato le ferite che Penny, la partner di Johnny, si è fatta cadendo dalle scale” 

“Kyoko-san!” 

“Lei. Solo che lei non è voluta andare all’ospedale perché il giovane padrone del villaggio turistico…” 

“Tsukki!” 

“Sì… le ha detto che non poteva perdere neanche un giorno di lavoro. E il padre di Baby ha accusato Johnny” 

“Aaaah”   
Finalmente Nishinoya stava mettendo insieme i pezzi.   
In effetti la scena in cui Takeda- sensei sgridava Asahi –cioè Johnny- l’avevano già girata…

“Nishinoya, ma non l’hai letto il copione?”

Lui scosse la testa, senza vergogna alcuna.

Asahi si passò una mano tra i capelli. Alcune ciocche scapparono dall’elastico con cui erano legati disordinatamente sulla nuca.   
“Ah ah! Se lo sapesse Ennoshita…!”

“Ah, andiamo, Asahi-san! E se anche fosse? Io sono il tipo che improvvisa!” 

“Questo lo so bene!” 

Era davvero bello il viso di Asahi quando sorrideva!... Beh, era bello anche quando era concentrato… E a pensarci bene, anche quando era spaventato per qualcosa…

“Però stiamo parlando di Ennoshita!...” Per fortuna Asahi bloccò il flusso di quegli assurdi pensieri, altrimenti chissà dove diavolo l’avrebbero portato. 

Nishinoya decise di rilanciare. “Asahi-san?” 

“Mmm?”

“Non avrai mica paura di lui?”

“Beh!... A volte…” Asahi iniziò ad annaspare e Nishinoya sogghignò. “A volte mi sembra più spaventoso di Daichi…”

“Ahahah! Sei incorreggibile, Asahi-san! E così ti fa paura anche Chikara?!”

Asahi arrossì violentemente. “Ripeto: Ennoshita può essere molto spaventoso” 

“Sì, sì, niente da dire, lo è! Però…”

“Sarà un ottimo capitano quando noi tre ce ne saremo andati”

Fu il tono di voce improvvisamente pacato con cui Asahi accompagnò quel sorrisetto un po’ triste che a Nishinoya fece male sopra ogni altra cosa. Quello e la realizzazione che avrebbero avuto ancora solo pochi mesi; pochi mesi di sfiancante allenamento prima e dopo le lezioni, pochi mesi per giocare fianco a fianco al di qua della stessa rete.   
E pochi mesi di piccoli momenti rubati: Asahi che, sulla strada verso casa, rabbrividiva mentre lui faceva sparire un Garigari-kun in due morsi, le chiacchiere appoggiati contro il muro della palestra, la schiena dell’asso su cui saltava per esultare a pieni polmoni.   
Pochi mesi.   
E poi i ragazzi del terzo anno se ne sarebbero andati. Asahi se ne sarebbe andato.

“Già…”, fu solo in grado di dire Nishinoya.

“Andiamo avanti? Vuoi?”, chiese Asahi dopo un attimo di silenzio.

Nishinoya lo guardò. Era lì, con Asahi. Al dopo avrebbe pensato dopo. 

“Sì!”

“Ottimo” C’era un grande calore nello sguardo di Asahi. Nishinoya si sentì scaldare da quello sguardo come da un abbraccio. “Riprendi dall’ultima battuta?” 

“Sì, certo! Dunque… Mi dispiace per come ti ha trattato mio padre”

“No, tuo padre è stato grande!”   
Anche la sua voce si era fatta calda. E nella concitazione del tono, Asahi decise di avvicinare il copione. Lo raccolse dal tatami, dove, curvo su di esso, Nishinoya lo teneva fermo.   
Anche le mani di Asahi erano calde. Per un attimo sfiorarono le sue. Bruciavano.   
“Sì, proprio grande… Per come ha salvato Penny, per come…”

Nishinoya si spostò di un altro po’ verso Asahi e si sporse per leggere il copione che ora si trovava tra le sue mani.   
Erano vicini.  
“Sì, ma non doveva trattarti in quel modo. In realtà ce l'aveva con me”, disse. Ma non riuscì a pensare a quello che stava dicendo.   
Erano troppo vicini.   
Asahi lo guardò con occhi intensi. Lui non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo.   
Terribilmente vicini.   
Oh, cazzo, toccava ancora a lui! “Johnny, sono qui perché mio padre…”

“No, no! Lui l'ha salvata... Io non avrei potuto fare niente. Niente. Ecco perché mi considerano ‘niente’, perché sono ‘niente’” 

Un brivido si snodò lungo la spina dorsale di Nishinoya. Insieme a quelle parole gli parve di riconoscere lo stesso sguardo ferito e rabbioso che aveva Asahi quando aveva gettato la spugna con il muro di ferro della Dateko. E con la squadra. E con se stesso…

“No, non è vero questo!” L’urlo che gli uscì di bocca sorprese anche lui. “Tu sei tutto invece!” E si stupì della veemenza con cui le sue mani avevano afferrato Asahi per le spalle, dell’urgenza con cui i suoi occhi stavano cercando quelli di lui.   
Lui che lo guardava col fiato in gola. Lui che aveva il viso accaldato e le orecchie rosse. E che stava boccheggiando. 

“S-scusa!”

“Come?”, fece Nishinoya mollando la presa.

“Ho… ho un vuoto di memoria!”, si affannò a spiegare Asahi, tornando al copione e nascondendosi il viso tra i capelli ormai irrimediabilmente scomposti.

“N-no!”, si ritrasse del tutto anche Nishinoya, “Oddio, scusa, sono io che mi sono lasciato un po’ troppo trasportare!”

“No, no! Tu sei stato bravissimo”   
Fu Asahi a poggiare una mano sulla sua spalla, questa volta. Una mano grande e pesante sulla spalla. Protettiva, incoraggiante.   
E che dopo un attimo ritirò come se si fosse scottato.   
“Beh, sì, sei sempre bravissimo in tutto…”, ridacchiò. Ma sembrava tutto fuorchè divertito. “Ehm… Riprendiamo?” 

Nishinoya lo guardò poco convinto. Perché si stava agitando tanto?   
“Sì… E mi sa che tu questa non la sai, eh?”

“Eh?”

“Sì, non l’hai studiata! E’ così, vero? Sennò perché non ti è venuta in mente?”

“Eh? Ah, già, sì, mi hai beccato!”

“Dai, leggila e poi ripetila”

“Sì. Dunque…” Asahi lesse la battuta con gli occhi un paio di volte.   
A Nishinoya non sembrò diverso da uno di quegli stessi giochetti che Asahi era solito fare per calmarsi prima di entrare in campo.   
Poi Asahi chiuse gli occhi. Alzò il capo. Li riaprì. E lo guardò.   
E Nishinoya sussultò: Asahi era pronto, e una tale sicurezza per un attimo gli tolse il respiro. 

Quindi Asahi cominciò, ad alta voce: “Tu non sai che cos’è la vita per un tipo come me. Il mese scorso non riuscivo neanche a mangiare tutti i giorni e adesso le d-donne mi ricoprono di soldi”

Una sicurezza che svanì con la stessa velocità di un ghiacciolo tra le mani di Nishinoya.

“Le donne, Asahi, non è difficile. Le donne mi ricoprono di soldi”

“Non è difficile, ma è un po’ imbarazzante”

“E poi una di quelle è la sorellona Saeko! Mica male, no?”

“Oh, Nishinoya, ti prego!”, si schermì Asahi arrossendo, “E’ molto più grande di me!” 

“E dai, è tutta finzione!”, cantilenò Nishinoya, facendo il verso a Ennoshita, e Asahi si rilassò un poco. “Riprovaci!”

“Sì. Ecco. Dunque. Le donne mi ricoprono di soldi”

“Bravo”

“Ero… ero… ero…”

“Eri…? Dov’eri?”   
Nishinoya sbirciò il copione cercando di capire perché Asahi si era bloccato e aveva cominciato a balbettare. Scoppiò a ridere. “Asahi-san! Eri nella merda! Ahahah! Davvero non riesci a dirlo? Ero nella merda”

“Noya, ti prego! Piantala di ripeterlo!”

“Ma che c’è di tanto difficile?! Non è nemmeno una parola così scurrile. Merda. C’è molto di peggio”

“Oh, per favore! Non sono tutti come te che dicono parolacce e risultano fighi!”

“Ahahah! Asahi-san! Io per te risulto figo?”, ammiccò, suo malgrado.

“Beh, mi pare ovvio. Tu sei figo”, bofonchiò Asahi ai limiti dell’attacco di cuore, “Chiedi a chiunque. E’ una delle… ehm, sì delle poche certezze della vita. Nishinoya Yuu è figo. Ma… ma il punto è che se a pronunciare una parola così sono io, non mi toglierò mai più di dosso l’etichetta di ‘delinquente poco di buono’! E ci sarà pure un film ad attestarlo! E allora io…”

“Oh, al diavolo! E chi se ne frega? Lo sanno le persone che contano. Lo sai tu e lo so io. Voglio dire, che sei il ragazzo più buono e gentile del mondo”  
Asahi lo squadrò come se avesse parlato inglese con una perfetta pronuncia britannica.  
“… e… e anche il più cagasotto!”, si affrettò ad aggiungere Nishinoya, con trentadue denti in bella mostra come garanzia.

“Nishinoya!”

“Eddai! Cosa ti costa?”

“E va bene! Allora…” Inspirò e buttò fuori tutto d’un fiato: “Ero nella merda fino al collo e domani posso ricaderci!”

Wow. “Vedi quanto sei figo anche tu?”   
Non aveva resistito alla tentazione. Di prenderlo in giro, ovvio.   
Ma lo era davvero. Figo e dannatamente attraente.

“Oh, Noya, ti prego…”

“Ah ah ah! E va bene, va bene, la pianto! Dai ricominciamo da un po’ prima. Te la senti, ‘delinquente ormai attestato dalla pellicola’?”

Volente o nolente, ad Asahi scappò una risatina. “…Sì”

“Bene!”

“Ce la posso fare!”

“Puoi dirlo forte!”

“Il mese scorso non riuscivo neanche a mangiare tutti i giorni e adesso le donne mi ricoprono di soldi. Ero nella merda fino al collo e domani posso ricaderci!”

“No, non è così!”, gli rispose Nishinoya.  
Asahi era vicinissimo a lui. E ormai non abbassava neanche più lo sguardo sul copione. Doveva essere per la memoria, sì. Perché Asahi aveva una memoria di ferro. Ecco perché non staccava gli occhi da lui: perché non aveva bisogno di leggere il copione.   
“Non può essere così…”, continuò Nishinoya, che invece si affannava a spostare gli occhi dalla battuta, al volto di Asahi, e alla battuta successiva. Come in un palleggio serrato. Perché non voleva perdersi neanche un millisecondo di ogni sua reazione. “Non è possibile!”, disse ancora. 

Asahi aveva la battuta dopo. 

Nishinoya restò su di lui, in attesa, un’attesa di pochi attimi che gli parve un’eternità.   
Asahi non smise un istante di guardarlo. Ed era come se lo stesse guardando davvero, come se fossero loro due a parlare e non due stupidi personaggi di una stupida commedia romantica. 

Alla fine Asahi parlò. “Non ho mai conosciuto uno come te”  
‘Uno’? Asahi aveva detto ‘uno’?! Ma se c’era scritto ‘una’, ‘una come te’?   
“Tu pensi di poter cambiare il mondo!”, continuò Asahi, spostando gli occhi su di lui, sul suo viso, sul suo petto, addirittura su per le punte dei suoi capelli. “Se vedi qualcuno che sta soffrendo, tu intervieni e…”   
E Nishinoya sentì la testa girare, sentì che ogni centimetro di sé veniva sfiorato da quello sguardo, in modo convulso e gentile allo stesso tempo. Si sentì braccato. 

Toccò a lui parlare: “Vorrei diventare come mio padre, solo che purtroppo… non è facile” 

Non lo era. Non era facile, quello che Nishinoya stava provando in quel momento.

“E invece già gli assomigli molto” Senza pensarci, Asahi gli strinse un braccio. E si avvicinò. Ancora. “Tu non hai paura di niente, hai coraggio per ogni cosa…”

“Io? Ma se ho paura di tutto?!” Gli occhi gli corsero alla fine della pagina, e Nishinoya lesse d’un fiato quelle due parole: ‘Si baciano’.   
Alla fine del dialogo si dovevano baciare.   
Non ebbe il tempo di rifletterci. Gli andò in corto circuito il cervello.   
‘Si baciano’.   
E continuò a parlare: “Di tutto! Io ho paura di quello che sono, di quello che faccio…” Lingue di luce rossastra lambirono le linee del viso di Asahi, infiammandolo nella luce del crepuscolo che entrava nella stanza. Gli occhi di Nishinoya caddero sulle sue labbra, a pochi millimetri da lui, gonfie, mordicchiate. E smise di respirare. “… E soprattutto ho paura che se uscirò da questa stanza…” Sentì il cuore schizzargli in gola, le tempie ronzare.   
‘Si baciano’.   
Le sue mani afferrarono senza pensarci la maglietta di Asahi, sul petto. “…non riuscirò più a provare quello che sto provando adesso! Adesso… che sono qui con te”

 

“Asahi-saaan!!! Noya-saaaan!!!!” La voce carica di gioia di Hinata si rovesciò su di loro come una secchiata d’acqua gelida. “Siamo tornatiii e ora si cenaaa!! Dove siete?” 

Nishinoya vide Asahi aprire di colpo gli occhi. (Quando li aveva chiusi?). Sentì il sangue pompare furioso fin sulla punta delle dita. Ritirò le mani e si sentì esplodere.   
(‘Si baciano’). Vide il petto di Asahi sollevarsi e abbassarsi velocemente. (La voce di Hinata doveva averlo spaventato). Sentì la casa popolarsi, fuori da quella stanza. E non riuscì a mettere insieme mezza parola.

“Ah! Eccovi qua! Ragazzi, ma perché non siete venuti?! Il lago era una favola!!!” 

 

Come spalancò la porta scorrevole, Hinata vide Asahi mettere confusamente insieme le pagine di quello che sembrava un copione e Nishinoya saltellare sul posto dall’altra parte della stanza e ridacchiare nervoso. 

“Ah ah ah Shoyo! Sembra vi siate proprio divertiti, eh?” 

Sembravano accaldati. La giornata era stata afosa, in effetti. Ma lui se n’era stato piacevolmente a mollo tutto il tempo. Che meraviglia.   
“Già, è stato bellissimo! Però abbiamo fatto tardi e ora Dai-san ha compiti per tutti. Così facciamo prima, dice! Venite?”

“M-ma certo!”, rispose Asahi con un volume più alto del dovuto. 

“Eccomi!”, gridò contemporaneamente Nishinoya. 

E Hinata trotterellò orgoglioso fuori dalla stanza mentre i due senpai lo seguirono a ruota.

 

\---

 

NOTE

(1)   
Il raccordo cinematografico è un elemento fondamentale nel montaggio. Volendo semplificare, si tratta di scene brevi o inquadradure che collegano tra loro le scene principali.

(2)  
Scambio di battute dalla Scena 1.  
BABY  
Abbiamo dato scandalo.  
JOHNNY  
Sì è vero. Non rinnego niente.  
BABY  
Nemmeno io.  
(Johnny bacia Baby).

(3)  
Scena 2.  
E’ sera e Baby bussa alla porta del bungalow di Johnny da cui si sente arrivare una musica. Probabilmente Johnny ha messo su un disco. Fa caldo e quando Johnny le apre è a torso nudo.  
BABY   
Posso entrare?  
JOHNNY  
Scusa, la stanza non è un granché. Ma non è colpa mia.  
BABY  
No, invece è carino qui.  
JOHNNY  
Accomodati.  
(Johnny si avvicina al giradischi per spegnerlo).  
BABY   
No, non spegnere! Mi dispiace per come ti ha trattato mio padre.  
JOHNNY  
No, tuo padre è stato grande! Sì, proprio un grande, per come ha salvato Penny, per come…  
BABY   
Sì, ma non doveva trattarti in quel modo. In realtà ce l'aveva con me. Johnny, sono venuta perché mio padre…  
JOHNNY  
No, no! Lui l'ha salvata... Io non avrei potuto fare niente, Baby. Niente. Ecco perché mi considerano ‘niente’, perché sono ‘niente’.  
BABY  
No, non è vero questo! Tu sei tutto invece!  
JOHNNY  
Tu non sai che cos’è la vita per un tipo come me. Il mese scorso non riuscivo neanche a mangiare tutti i giorni e adesso le donne mi ricoprono di soldi.  
Ero nella merda fino al collo e domani posso ricaderci!  
BABY  
No, non è così! Non può essere così… Non è possibile!  
JOHNNY  
Non ho mai conosciuto uno come te. Tu pensi di poter cambiare il mondo! Se vedi qualcuno che sta soffrendo, tu intervieni e…  
BABY  
Vorrei diventare come mio padre, solo che purtroppo non è facile.  
JOHNNY  
E invece già gli assomigli molto  
Tu non hai paura di niente, hai coraggio per ogni cosa…  
BABY  
Io? Ma se ho paura di tutto?! Di tutto! Io ho paura di quello che sono, di quello che faccio… E soprattutto ho paura che se uscirò da questa stanza…non riuscirò più a provare quello che sto provando adesso! Adesso che sono qui con te.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti!
> 
> Vi ho fatto aspettare un po' ma spero che il capitolo abbia ripagato in qualche modo l'attesa.   
> Comincia decisamente a succedere qualcosa su entrambi i versanti, che ne dite? ;-)
> 
> Questo secondo capitolo è diventato però lungo in modo spropositato, molto più del previsto, perciò ho pensato di dividerlo in due parti. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate.   
> In ogni caso la seconda parte (in cui succederà ancora di più… ;-)) non dovrebbe tardare ad arrivare! Al massimo una settimana. E ci sarà anche una scena tra Hinata, Kageyama e Yachi!
> 
> Immagino che su questo sito i lettori in italiano siano davvero pochi, ma se passate di qua e vorrete lasciarmi anche solo due parole per dirmi cosa ne pensate, non potrete che farmi felice e ripagarmi della fatica e del tempo impiegati a scrivere!
> 
> Vorrei inoltre fare una precisazione sulla storia. Mi sono dovuta correggere in corsa. Avevo pensato di ambientarla infatti nell'estate dopo la sconfitta contro l'Alba Johsai, ma secondo questa linea cronologica troppi nodi non tornavano al pettine, in primis la presenza di Yachi, per non parlare dell'episodio del portafortuna di Yui, che volevo assolutamente includere.   
> Questo sposterebbe la storia di qualche mese, ovvero dopo la vittoria contro la Shiratorizawa: secondo il manga, a ottobre.   
> In questo, perciò, la linea temporale della mia storia divergerà da quella canonica del manga.  
> Vi chiedo quindi di chiudere un occhio. Ho scritto la storia immaginandola ambientata durante una settimana di vacanze estive. Non potendolo cambiare per più di un motivo, immaginiamo che la Shiratorizawa sia stata battuta ad agosto e non a ottobre. Chiedo venia per l'imprecisione e la forzatura. Spero non me ne vorrete.  
> Ho provveduto a correggere il capitolo 1, ma se trovate discrepanze non esitate a farmele notare.
> 
> Un abbraccio!
> 
> InuAraXHaikyuu!!


	3. AZIONE! (E io ora che faccio?!) – II PARTE

Venerdì sera

 

“Hinata!!!”

I senpai Asahi e Nishinoya lo stavano ancora seguendo, quando, entrando in cucina, gli arrivò alle orecchie la voce agitata di Yachi, giusto un attimo prima di scontrarsi contro di lei.  
Hinata allungò le mani, l’afferrò per le spalle ed evitò che cadesse all’indietro; ma Yachi non si accorse di niente e continuò ad agitarsi. 

“Hinata! Per fortuna ti ho trovato!” 

Lui si voltò verso Asahi e Nishinoya, stranamente silenziosi entrambi da quando li aveva trovati.  
In quell’istante, Asahi sembrò capire al volo: “Vai pure, Hinata. Da qui ci pensiamo noi” 

In quella fece il suo ingresso in cucina anche Tanaka, che si fiondò su Nishinoya, mettendogli un braccio intorno al collo. “Noyassaaaan! Non sai cosa ti sei perso!!! Kyoko-san in costume!!! E la crema solare, e…”

Ma Hinata non aveva tempo da perdere. Yachi continuava a strattonarlo per un lembo della maglietta e lui lì era il padrone di casa: era suo preciso dovere risolvere il suo problema - qualunque esso fosse - quanto prima.  
Si limitò ad annuire grave in direzione dei senpai, diede loro le spalle e seguì Yachi in corridoio. 

“Che succede, Yachi-san?” 

“Un disastro! Mi hanno detto di aver messo piatti e bicchieri di carta in dispensa, ma io non li trovo! E se non ci sono? Come facciamo? Stasera siamo tantissimi e non ci sono abbastanza piatti normali per tutti e allora saremo costretti a…” 

“Non preoccuparti”, la bloccò Hinata nelle sue elucubrazioni disastrose, facendole l’occhiolino. “So dove sono”

Yachi si calmò subito e lui si sentì felice di esserne stato la causa.  
La prese per un braccio e se la tirò dietro verso la dispensa. 

Probabilmente lei sapeva benissimo dov’era la dispensa. Ma a lui piaceva quel lieve calore che emanava Yachi. Un calore che sapeva di ansia e di vaniglia.  
Gli piaceva starle vicino, se ce n’era la possibilità. Da sempre. Gli piaceva prenderla per mano. Che male c’era? 

Arrivarono alla dispensa e le lasciò il braccio. 

“Vedi? Non sono da nessuna parte”, mormorò Yachi, mortificata.

“No, guarda! Sono lassù!”, la rincuorò Hinata, indicando uno scatolone sull’ultima mensola di un grande armadio di ferro, su cui erano ammassati pacchi, conserve, bottiglie e contenitori di ogni tipo.

Yachi si illuminò tutta. “Meno male!”

A quel punto Hinata ci provò una, due volte, tre. Niente. La mensola era troppo alta, e nello spazio ridotto della dispensa era impossibile prendere la giusta rincorsa per saltare.  
Si corrucciò, deciso a non farsi schiacciare dai limiti della propria altezza neanche in una situazione del genere. 

“Forse potremmo chiamare…”, osò Yachi. 

“Trovato!”, la zittì lui con la forza del proprio entusiasmo. “Mi aiuterai tu!”, le disse quindi, rivolgendole uno di quei sorrisi a cui era impossibile dire di no. 

“Ma come…?” 

“Vieni, Yachi-san. Sali sulle mie spalle”, le propose lui inginocchiandosi ai suoi piedi. 

Yachi diventò rossa di colpo. Esitante, fece però come lui le aveva detto.  
Quando Hinata si issò in piedi, lei gli stava cavalcioni dietro il collo, come una bambina in spalletta al papà.  
Hinata non potè vederla, ma lei avvampò.  
Quella sera Yachi portava degli shorts bianchi di jeans. Lui le mise le mani sulle ginocchia nude, per tenerla meglio e non farla cadere. Erano fresche e leggermente ruvide. Avrebbe voluto passarvi sopra il pollice un paio di volte per bearsi di quella sensazione deliziosa, ma si trattenne. Non c’era nulla di male, certo, ma si trattenne.  
E si raddrizzò perchè Yachi prendesse la scatola. 

“Ci arrivi?” 

“Nnngh! Non ancora!...” 

La sentì allungarsi verso l’alto, sopra di lui. Ma chi diavolo aveva messo lì quella scatola? Di certo un insopportabile spilungone. Tipo Tsukishima. 

“Prova ancora!”, la incoraggiò lui, mettendosi a sua volta in punta di piedi.

Stavano entrambi stirando i propri muscoli oltre ogni limite, quando Hinata sentì le spalle alleggerirsi improvvisamente. 

“Cos…?” 

“Sei proprio un idiota” 

Che si trattasse di Kageyama, lo seppe ben prima di voltarsi.  
Quando si voltò, lo vide tenere Yachi sollevata sopra di lui, dopo averla presa sotto le ascelle. 

“Sulle spalle di uno come te, Yachi non potrà mai raggiungere quella scatola”, aggiunse come se fosse ovvio.  
Yachi era rossa in viso e Hinata sentì anche le proprie guance esplodere, in un moto improvviso di fastidio. 

“Senti tu…” 

“Ci arrivi?”, lo interruppe Kageyama, rivolgendosi alla ragazza. 

“Un altro po’, Kageyama-kun”, rispose lei, concentrata, mentre con i polpastrelli cominciava a sfiorare i bordi della scatola. “Ecco, ci sono quasi…”

Fu un lampo, e allo stesso tempo fu come al rallentatore.  
Un attimo prima Yachi si protendeva verso la scatola, un attimo dopo la scatola crollava giù dalla mensola e Kageyama la afferrava d’istinto.  
Solo che nel farlo mollò Yachi.  
E se un attimo prima Yachi si trovava sospesa per aria, un attimo dopo era tra le braccia di Hinata, steso sulla schiena, contro il pavimento.  
E questo perché Hinata si era gettato per prendere Yachi al volo e ora le stava facendo letteralmente da cuscino.  
Un po’ ammaccati, realizzando solo in quel momento cosa era accaduto, si misero a sedere. 

“Yachi-san! Ti sei fatta male?”, le urlò Hinata. 

“N-no... Mi pare di no. Grazie Hinata-kun, io ti-”

“Yachi-saaaan!!!”, il grido di Kageyama sovrastò ogni tentativo di ringraziamento o constatazione. “Perdonami! Perdonami! Sono stato un vero idiota!” E quasi si spezzò la schiena in due tanto fu profondo il suo inchino. 

Hinata non ci vide più. Scattò in piedi. “Mi hai tolto le parole di bocca!”  
Kageyama rimase piegato nel suo inchino.  
“E se io non l’avessi presa al volo?! Eh? Tu che cosa avresti fatto, si può sapere?!”, ringhiò. 

“No, ragazzi, per favore, non è il caso di…” 

Ma Yachi fu interrotta da un borbottìo indistinto che via via prese forma nella voce di Kageyama. “N…Nice… Nice receive…” 

Yachi spalancò gli occhi: “E’ vero, Hinata! E’ stata la tua miglior ricezione di sempre!!!”

Hinata aiutò Yachi ad alzarsi, ma i suoi occhi rimasero piantati sul compagno, occhi in cui brillava l’euforia che in un istante aveva sostituito la rabbia.  
“Uoooh! Dici davvero, Kageyama?! E’ stata bella, vero? Anche tu pensi che sia stata la miglior ricezione di sempre?” 

Kageyama, scuro in volto, si limitò a mettersi dritto, raccogliere lo scatolone pieno di piatti e bicchieri di carta e uscire dalla dispensa. 

Hinata e Yachi gli andarono dietro, il primo pungolandolo con insistenza, la seconda sorridendo sollevata.

 

***

 

Per il capriccio di chissà quale assurda divinità, si erano ritrovati assieme loro due.  
Da soli.  
Di nuovo.  
Daichi aveva diviso tutti a coppie e aveva distribuito i vari compiti.  
A lui e Asahi era toccato preparare l’insalata per la cena.  
Lui e Asahi.  
Era più sicuro così, aveva bofonchiato Daichi, prima di urlare qualcosa contro Kageyama che alterandosi per qualche battutina di Tsukishima stava facendo cadere una pila di piatti; più sicuro che con Tanaka o con qualcuno del primo anno.  
Questa, poi.  
Non che a Nishinoya dispiacesse. Era solo che si sentiva tutto sottosopra, il cuore al posto della gola, il cervello andato, uno strano formicolìo alle mani, la pelle dolorante, tanto era sensibile anche solo al minimo spostamento d’aria; lo stomaco poi non si era ancora ripreso e Nishinoya non era convinto che stare a stretto contatto con Asahi l’avrebbe aiutato nell’impresa. 

Era solo da qualche minuto, e Nishinoya sentì franare dentro di lui una valanga di domande. 

Primo: cos’era successo poco prima in quella stanza?  
Ancora vedeva Asahi davanti a lui, con quegli occhi così scuri e quel sorriso così abbagliante.  
E davvero lui aveva detto quelle parole ad Asahi (il fatto che fossero battute scritte di un copione era totalmente secondario)?  
Davvero le sue mani l’avevano afferrato per la maglietta? 

E secondo: cosa sarebbe successo? L’avrebbe baciato?! E solo perché su quel cazzo di copione era scritto ‘Si baciano’?! Ma che senso aveva, poi?  
E lui ne avrebbe davvero avuto il coraggio? 

E terzo e ultimo: cosa diavolo non era successo?  
Aaah, Shoyo! Se non fosse entrato proprio in quel momento…!  
E perché Asahi aveva chiuso gli occhi? Aveva avuto paura? 

Nishinoya scrollò il capo e saltellò sul posto, come se così facendo tutti quei pensieri indesiderati potessero schizzare via dalla testa come gocce d’acqua.

Guardò l’enorme ciotola di bambù vuota davanti a lui e il tagliere di legno spesso.  
I quattro cespi di insalata sgocciolavano fino a terra.  
Nel via vai di chi trafficava in cucina, sistemava stoviglie, tagliava, spostava, cuoceva, loro due avevano sistemato la loro postazione di lavoro su un tavolaccio in veranda, dove potevano preparare con calma quella benedetta insalata.  
L’aria era calda, le prime stelle occhieggiavano nella luce ancora chiara e Nishinoya era elettrico come un “Rholling Thunder”, qualunque cosa significasse.  
Non riuscendo a stare fermo, si voltò su se stesso e fu allora che vide Asahi comparire sulla soglia della porta a vetri. Lo vide quindi barcollare verso di lui con un sorriso sulle labbra e in braccio almeno un milione di cose tra cui un cesto di pere, un sacchetto, uno schiaccianoci, almeno due piccoli involti e un vasetto di miele. 

“Nishinoya, scusa se ti ho fatto aspettare…” 

“Ma figurati! Intanto che ti aspettavo ho affilato i coltelli!”, scherzò lui. 

“Co-cosa?...” 

“Azz… attento Asahi-san!” 

Prima che ad Asahi potesse scivolare dalle braccia metà delle cose che stava reggendo, Nishinoya si lanciò verso di lui.  
E per evitare il peggio, si ritrovò spiaccicato col proprio corpo contro quello di Asahi nella speranza di fermare i vari oggetti sul punto di cadere. 

Il proprio corpo.  
Contro quello di Asahi. 

Certo, una mano era sul cesto di pere, l’altra si era allungata ad afferrare il sacchetto (qualche noce era rotolata giù comunque), ma era contro il petto di Asahi, ampio e solido, che era serrato il proprio; ed era contro il bacino di Asahi, stabile come una colonna, che era pigiato il proprio, in un ridicolo tentativo acrobatico di fermare il vasetto di miele e gli altri pacchetti.

Anche un’insalata, in fondo, era un affare importante. Bisognava tagliare tantissime cose. E stare attenti a non distrarsi spiando di sottecchi un certo asso di propria conoscenza e lasciarci un dito. Ma prima di tutto bisognava evitare di far cadere a terra tutti gli ingredienti necessari. E per farlo occorrevano agilità e sangue freddo.

Asahi era immobile, il suo corpo contro quello di lui, gli occhi sgranati e colpevoli. Il respiro caldo.  
Sangue. Freddo.  
Puntando i piedi e assicurandosi che ogni cosa fosse salva, Nishinoya si tirò indietro con la massima nonchalance di cui fu capace.  
Dentro di lui, il cuore rimbombava come il più assordante dei tamburi percossi alle fiere dalla sorellona Saeko.

“Oh, mamma, scusa Nishinoya! E grazie! Se si fosse rotto il vasetto del miele sarebbe davvero stato un macello”, si affrettò a dire Asahi, poggiando ogni cosa sul tavolo.

“Diavolo, Asahi! Il miele, poi! Per un’insalata?!”, chiese Nishinoya e il volume esagerato con cui lo prese in giro gli servì a ricalibrarsi e a smorzare un po’ la tensione.

“Ah ah, hai ragione. E’ piuttosto insolito, eh?”  
Come per spiegarsi meglio, Asahi tirò fuori il celullare dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans, vi armeggiò un istante e lo mostrò a Nishinoya.  
“Pensavo di fare una cosa del genere, tanto per cambiare e non metterci le solite cose…”, si giustificò.

“Mrs. Bon Bon. Ma cos’è? Un blog di cucina?!” 

“Beh, sì, è una ricetta… Voglio dire, c’è questa signora di Osaka che posta ricette facilissime e…” 

“Manco sapevo che esistessero cose del genere, Asahi-san! Sei un uomo pieno di risorse!” 

“Oh, beh…”, si schermì Asahi, “E’ molto utile, sai? Quando sei solo, dico, non sai cosa fare e non vuoi fare casini…” 

“Beh, allora me lo devo proprio segnare. Io faccio un sacco di casini!”

Asahi rise e in quella risata c’era probabilmente la speranza che preparando assieme un’insalata, Nishinoya non avrebbe mandato a fuoco nulla.  
Asahi rise e i pianeti si allinearono. 

Rise anche lui. “Ma, ripeto: miele?!” 

“E anche formaggio, pere e noci”, aggiunse Asahi con un pizzico di orgoglio, mettendo via il cellulare. 

“Mmmm… Non ho mai mangiato qualcosa del genere…” 

“Dici che non ti piacerà?” 

“Non è quello che ho detto!” 

“Allora comincia con l’aprire queste”, ammiccò Asahi mettendogli davanti al naso il sacchetto di noci. 

Sfida accettata. Nishinoya brandì lo schiaccianoci come un’arma. “Agli ordini!” 

Per un po’ rimasero in silenzio.  
Asahi, senza mai sollevare gli occhi da quello che stava facendo, cominciò a scartare dal suo involto un formaggio piuttosto puzzolente. Nishinoya lo guardò tagliarlo a dadini con cura e metterlo da parte, prendere una pera e iniziare a sbucciarla.  
Asahi sembrava tranquillo. Non c’era traccia nel suo sguardo nemmeno della metà delle domande che vorticavano dentro di lui.  
Neanche un’ora prima, in quella stanza, senza nessun altro in casa, Nishinoya doveva essersi immaginato ogni cosa.  
Meno male che non aveva preso strane iniziative. Si sarebbe odiato se avesse distrutto l’amicizia con Asahi per un impulso tanto sciocco. 

Sentì una piccola fitta alla bocca dello stomaco, ma non vi badò. 

Asahi aveva cominciato a canticchiare appena, a bocca chiusa. E lui sarebbe rimasto lì per ore a guardarlo e ad ascoltarlo incantato…  
Ma aveva un compito da assolvere. E di tutti i compiti possibili, Asahi aveva assolutamente indovinato ad affidargli proprio quello.  
Tra pezzi di guscio che volavano da tutte le parti, Nishinoya era piuttosto bravo a spaccare le noci, tanto che ne aveva messe da parte già un bel mucchietto.  
Lo stava appunto contemplando in quel momento, e doveva essere parecchio assorto, perché non si accorse delle dita di Asahi che gli fecero scivolare in bocca un pezzo di pera e uno di formaggio.  
Il dio guardiano colto totalmente di sorpresa. 

“Mff…!”, fu la cosa più intelligente che seppe dire, gli occhi grandi e il cuore a mille. 

“Allora?... Ehm… Ti piace?”, gli chiese Asahi con voce calma, a dispetto del fatto che fosse bordeaux. 

Ma anche lui doveva esserlo. Colpa del caldo, sicuramente.

Nishinoya masticò lentamente, cercando di rimettere insieme anche il filo logico dei propri pensieri.  
Ma non riusciva a pensare ad altro che alle dita di Asahi che gli avevano sfiorato le labbra.  
Poi fu distratto da ciò che sentì.  
Il sapore morbido della pera incontrò il salato del formaggio, il dolce si fuse con il piccantino. Avvertì sulla lingua il contrasto di sapori mescolarsi in qualcosa di nuovo, inusuale, inebriante.  
E automaticamente pensò a lui: Asahi. Dolce e piccante. Timido e imponente. Perfetto.  
Mai fermarsi alle apparenze. Mai.

Deglutì e valutò se rispondere o meno, perché non era sicuro di avere in quel momento le corde vocali al proprio servizio. “Perfetto”, riuscì però a sussurrare. 

“T-ti piace come accostamento?” 

“Perfetto e assolutamente geniale! Asahi-san, non ho mai mangiato niente di più strano e… buono! E’ buonissimo! Ancora!”, disse infilandosi in bocca un altro paio di pezzetti di pera e formaggio che Asahi aveva tagliato. 

“Ok, ok! Però lasciane anche per gli altri!...”, ridacchiò Asahi tornando al suo tagliere. 

“Uffa, va bene… Grazie, però. Non avrei mai mangiato nulla di simile di testa mia” 

Anche Nishinoya tornò alle sue noci. 

“Beh, devi ringraziare Mrs. Bon-Bon del blog di cucina” 

Nishinoya rise di gusto. “Grazie Mrs. Bon-Bon del blog di cucina!” 

“A proposito…”, aggiunse Asahi, dopo un attimo di esitazione, “Anch’io volevo dirti grazie. …Per prima” 

Nishinoya si sentì suo malgrado sussultare. Prima? 

“Per avermi aiutato con la scena, intendo. Mi… mi è stato molto utile”

“Dici?”

“Sì”, lo guardò per un attimo e quello sguardo fu come una carezza. Breve. Piacevolissima. 

Ne voleva altre. 

“Io sono proprio negato, comunque…”, riprese Nishinoya. “L’hai visto: faccio fatica a stare al passo con le battute, non riesco a leggere abbastanza veloce… E poi sarei un disastro anche con la memoria!”

“Ma cosa dici? Sei stato bravissimo. Dimentichi poi che sei già stato protagonista di un film di Ennoshita?” 

“Oh cazzo, Asahi! Non starai parlando di ‘Silence on the court’?” 

“Sì…” 

“Ma non ti ricordi il casino che ho fatto?! Ero talmente contento di girare le scene con la manager della Johzenji, che mi sono scordato persino di essere su un set, dietro una macchina da presa. Avevo una faccia da imbecille tutto il tempo! Per fortuna che Ennoshita e gli altri hanno deciso di usare il controluce…” 

“E il risultato è che alla fine sei stato davvero molto convincente”, concluse Asahi in tono incoraggiante.

“Sì, sì, come vuoi. A me sembra che sia tu quello convincente. Dannatamente convincente... Voglio dire, prima in camera… sì, cioè… Hai… hai recitato bene… Sei stato bravissimo, ecco” 

Nel silenzio che seguì, arrivò lontana la voce di Yamaguchi invocare “Tsukki!”, in quel suo modo inequivocabile. 

Nessuno dei due parve sentirla.

Asahi rimase a scrutare Nishinoya per qualche istante, gli occhi stretti in un accenno di sorriso.  
Aveva un’espressione rilassata e allo stesso tempo intenta, come se stesse valutando se dirgli qualcosa oppure no.  
E dovette decidere per il sì, perché parlò.  
“Sai, all’asilo e alle elementari ero piuttosto bravo… O almeno così dicevano le maestre… A recitare, voglio dire. Nelle recite di fine anno mi davano sempre le parti dell’eroe o del principe” 

“Ah, Asahi-san! Non poteva essere diversamente! Chissà quanto dovevi già essere alto!”, esclamò Nishinoya trasognato. 

Asahi mise l’insalata sul tagliere e iniziò a sminuzzarla. “Beh, sì, e ti assicuro che mi sentivo un mostro rispetto ai miei compagni!” 

“Ma ti sceglievano per il protagonista perché eri sicuramente un bel bambino e avevi… Com’è che lo chiama Chikara? Il fisìk-du-ròl!” 

“Ahahah! Diciamo pure di sì!” 

“Aaaaahh! Asahi-san! Quelli come te non potranno mai capire!... Io facevo sempre la parte del folletto o dell’animaletto amico del protagonista..”, si imbronciò Nishinoya. 

Asahi riuscì a stento a evitare di scoppiargli a ridere in faccia. “Riesco perfettamente a immaginarti…!” 

“Mi stai prendendo in giro?!”, lo apostrofò Nishinoya, con aria di sfida. 

“Comunque… quello che volevo dire…” 

Nishinoya si sentiva la testa leggera lì, a parlare con Asahi. Tanto leggera che tralasciò il fatto che Asahi stesse deliberatamente cambiando discorso.

“…è che poi ogni volta che ero sul palco davanti ai genitori e a tutta la scuola… finivo per bloccarmi”, concluse Asahi, in un sussurro. 

Anche Nishinoya riuscì perfettamente a immaginarselo. Il suo piccolo Asahi terrorizzato.  
Il suo Asahi che in quel momento sorrise, perso in un ricordo troppo lontano per essere ancora doloroso. 

“La prima volta che Ennoshita mi ha chiesto di partecipare a un suo film ero spaventatissimo (e un po’ lo sono ogni volta). Ma sono contento di aver accettato. Perché con la telecamera è diverso” 

Sollevò il tagliere per far scivolare l’insalata nella ciotola e nel farlo si avvicinò a Nishinoya. Quasi lo sfiorò, col busto piegato leggermente in avanti.  
Nishinoya percepì l’odore della sua pelle, calda, e quello fresco dell’insalata. 

“Mi fa meno paura. Cioè, io mi trovo lì, dietro quest’aggeggio. E con me ci siete voi. E non mi sento solo, davanti a mille occhi di gente che non conosco… Ed è la stessa cosa quando provo le battute che dovrò dire… e siamo in due, col copione in mano, e…”  
Sollevò per un attimo lo sguardo su di lui, o almeno così gli parve. Nishinoya non fu sicuro di averlo visto davvero, tanto fu rapido. Rapido come una ‘veloce’ di Hinata e Kageyama.  
“…Sai, è un po’… un po' più… intimo”  
Asahi arrossì. Aveva posato il tagliere sul tavolo e stava giocherellando col coltello tra le mani. 

Già, più intimo. 

Nishinoya rivide Asahi ridere insieme a Michimiya, a proprio agio, sereno.  
Si sentì un idiota. 

Doveva fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.  
Vide il mucchietto di noci e decise di avventarvisi a piene mani.  
Si staccò velocemente, e mise distanza tra sé e Asahi. (Asahi che, dannazione, si era avvicinato ancora a lui). 

Un rumore metallico lo bloccò. (Asahi che aveva appena fatto cadere il coltello). 

Fermo nell’atto di versare le noci sul resto dell’insalata, a Nishinoya scappò una risatina, nonostante tutto.  
Asahi sembrava stranamente distrutto, lo sguardo colpevole e il labbro stretto tra i denti. Possibile che si fosse agitato solo per aver fatto cadere un coltello? Ah, non c’era limite ai sensi di colpa di quel ragazzone! 

“Queste le metto qui, giusto?”, gli disse Nishinoya come se non fosse successo niente, il tono comprensivo. 

E Asahi si rilassò subito. “Sì, vanno lì. Poi mescoliamo tutto alla fine” 

Più intimo.

“Beh, nel senso, in fondo vai molto d’accordo con Michimiya-san…”, Nishinoya tentò di riagganciarsi al discorso in modo più leggero, e per una frazione di secondo volle credere lui per primo che non avesse importanza una dichiarazione del genere. Né per lui né per altri. Una semplice constatazione senza conseguenza. Senza nessuna conseguenza. 

(Che un’altra fitta gli colpisse inaspettata in quel punto sotto allo sterno aveva ancora meno significato).

“M-Michimiya-san…?”

“E’ una ragazza molto carina”, gli fece l’occhiolino Nishinoya -e si odiò per questo-, “Ti trovi bene con lei, no?”

Asahi non capiva. “S-sì, ma certo, Michimiya è molto simpatica ma…”

“Quindi non ti dispiacerà girare quella scena con lei…” 

Nishinoya non riuscì a staccare gli occhi da lui. Non era certo il ragazzo più sottile del mondo, lo sapeva bene. Aveva lanciato una bomba ed era pronto a subirne la deflagrazione.  
I suoi occhi rimasero spalancati su Asahi, attenti a coglierne qualunque movimento che avrebbe potuto anche solo tradirne il pensiero, così come in campo erano attenti a cogliere qualunque movimento che avrebbe potuto tradire gli intenti del muro avversario.

Asahi distolse lo sguardo. E quasi si soffocò: “Intendi q-quella che abbiamo provato oggi?” 

Nishinoya annuì. 

Asahi quindi lo scrutò con un’espressione indecifrabile. Prese aria e sembrò sul punto di parlare. Poi serrò le labbra. Spostò lo sguardo, lo sollevò di nuovo. Prese ancora aria.

A Nishinoya sembrò desideroso di dirgli qualcosa. E anche timoroso di farlo. E frustrato per l’indecisione tra le due cose. 

Ma dirgli che cosa?

“Beh, sono molto tranquillo con Michimiya…”  
Quello? Voleva dirgli quello?!  
“L’hai visto anche tu stamattina, no? Con quel ‘finto bacio teatrale’...!”, Asahi rise, sommessamente.  
Rise anche Nishinoya. Forzatamente.  
“Ma poi ho pensato…”  
Qualcosa gli sfuggiva, guardando Asahi.  
“…ho pensato che la scena che abbiamo girato stamattina era all’aperto”  
I suoi occhi erano carichi di elettricità.  
“Ed è ambientata verso la fine della storia”  
Il suo peso leggermente spostato in avanti.  
“Invece quella che abbiamo provato… io e te… poco fa…”  
Era come se volesse dirgli qualcosa sotto le parole che stava pronunciando.  
“… è al chiuso, nella mia stanza… cioè, nella stanza di Johnny, ed è… più intima, appunto”  
Ma Nishinoya non riusciva ad afferrare cosa.  
“Sai, è il loro primo… bacio”  
Cazzo.  
Nishinoya afferrò il vasetto di miele.  
Era il miele, giusto, l’ultimo ingrediente che andava versato su quell’insalata?! Nishinoya afferrò il vasetto di miele, ma lo sguardo rimase piantato su Asahi, come in trance.  
“E io ho davvero paura che Ennoshita in questo caso lo voglia… ‘vero’. Il bacio, intendo” 

“Ah sì?”, pigolò Nishinoya, e fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire. 

“Beh, di quello… sì, mi vergognerei”, ammise Asahi, avvampando tutt’assieme. “Non perché si tratti di Michimiya, ma…”  
Fece un passo verso di lui. “Ma perché io…”

“Cazzo!”  
Il vasetto di miele praticamente gli esplose tra le mani: Nishinoya aveva forzato il coperchio con una certa veemenza.  
“Oddio, che casino che ho fatto!”  
Col risultato che un bel po’ di miele si era riversato sulle sue dita e minacciava di colare sul tavolo. 

Asahi fu più veloce di lui.  
Fu questione di pochi attimi.  
Gli prese il dito e glielo infilò in bocca.  
E nel farlo dovette impiastricciarsi anche lui, perché d’istinto si portò il proprio dito alle proprie labbra.  
E succhiò, nello stesso istante in cui, per un atavico riflesso condizionato, anche Nishinoya stava succhiando.

Si guardarono per un istante, ognuno col proprio dito dolciastro in bocca.  
Ed entrambi diventarono bordeaux. 

Buon dio, c’era altro che non contemplasse la sua bocca e le dita di Asahi, in ordine sparso?! 

Fu un bene che non potesse parlare, perché Nishinoya avrebbe biascicato una frase senza senso. 

Eppure in testa aveva tutto così chiaro: ‘Sei mai stato baciato, Asahi-san? Perché io no, mai. E vorrei tanto…’  
Forse valeva la pena tentare, si disse. 

Si stappò la bocca dal dito come fosse una bottiglia di champagne, e Asahi trasalì.

Nishinoya lo fissò combattivo.  
Asahi-san, sei mai stato baciato?  
Poteva farcela.  
Perché io no, mai. E vorrei tanto… 

Gonfiò i polmoni e si buttò.  
“Asahi-san, sei mai-”

 

“Allora, è pronta quest’insalata?”

La voce di Daichi arrivò come un servizio di Ushiwaka in pieno volto.

Anche Asahi fu riportato alla realtà dalla violenza dello stesso colpo, perché trasalì con un verso strozzato. Corse da Daichi a scusarsi e lo seguì con la ciotola tra le braccia. 

Prima di entrare in casa, però, lanciò un ultimo sguardo verso di lui che era rimasto in veranda.  
Lui che si mordicchiava un labbro che sapeva ancora di miele. 

 

***

 

Era ora. 

Nishinoya aveva tergiversato finchè aveva potuto. Aveva tenuto la testa sotto l’acqua corrente del bagno, aveva fatto uno spuntino, scherzato con Tanaka, Narita e Kinoshita, e quando i tre si erano detti troppo stanchi per stare svegli, aveva oziato ancora un po’, prendendo a calci i sassolini di ghiaia sulla veranda, alla luce della lampada anti-zanzare.  
Ma poi l’ora di andare a letto era arrivata. L’ora di entrare nella stanza dove ognuno di loro dormiva sul proprio futon. Dove Asahi dormiva sul proprio futon.  
Non era certo la prima volta che Nishinoya passava la notte nella stessa stanza di Asahi: dopo tanti campi di allenamento ci aveva fatto l’abitudine. E chiaramente, come sempre, erano in dodici in quella stanza, e non solo loro due.  
E tuttavia, dopo “la grande rivelazione”, era tutto diverso.  
Sapere di essere così vicino ad Asahi, di respirare la sua stessa aria, metteva a Nishinoya una certa agitazione a cui non voleva dare un nome più preciso. Non ancora. 

Davanti alla porta chiusa, sospirò frustrato; aveva evitato Asahi per l’intera serata, e tutta quella situazione era sfibrante per uno come lui, abituato a prendere i problemi di petto.  
Basta!  
Si stropicciò il viso con forza, fece scorrere la porta ed entrò convinto nella stanza buia. 

Come mise piede dentro, Nishinoya inciampò in qualcosa - o qualcuno, a giudicare dal grugnito lamentoso in cui gli sembrò di riconoscere Yamaguchi -, caracollò in avanti e si puntellò con mani e piedi tra gli ammassi scuri di quelli che a quanto pareva erano i suoi compagni. 

Diavolo, era una disposizione completamente diversa rispetto al solito.  
Che cosa ci faceva Yamaguchi così vicino alla porta? 

Dopo un po’ le sue pupille si adattarono alla scarsa luce che filtrava dalle tende e Nishinoya individuò finalmente l’unico posto rimasto libero: un futon ammassato alla parete sotto la finestra, nel punto più lontano da dove si trovava lui in quel momento.  
Che diamine.  
Inspirò e cominciò a muoversi. Furtivo come una lucertola, fece lo slalom tra chi russava, chi si grattava e chi si raggomitolava al suo passaggio, e arrivò al punto designato.  
O meglio, fu sul punto di raggiungerlo, ma un attimo prima si bloccò come una statua di sale, gli occhi dilatati, il fiato mozzato. 

Accanto al futon che gli era stato affibbiato, era sdraiato, neanche a dirlo, Asahi. Piegato su un fianco, ginocchia al petto, capelli sparpagliati sul cuscino: Asahi.  
E chi, sennò?  
Si voltò di scatto a cercare con lo sguardo Tanaka, perché lì c’era decisamente il suo zampino.  
Tanaka era in effetti poco più in là, ma dormiva della grossa. 

A Nishinoya non restò che spostare di nuovo la propria attenzione su Asahi, lentamente. E sospirò.  
Poteva farcela. 

Iniziò a oltrepassarlo lentamente, gattonando.  
La maglietta di Asahi era leggermente sollevata e gli lasciava scoperto un fianco. I suoi pantaloncini poi, neanche a farlo apposta, erano calati appena più del dovuto e l’osso dell’anca gli sporgeva in bella vista. Non serviva certo aver seguito delle lezioni di disegno per sapere quanto perfettamente fosse modellato e proporzionato quell’osso. 

Nishinoya deglutì e guardò rapidamente altrove, colpevole.  
Solo che, così facendo, non potè più vedere dove metteva mani e piedi mentre strisciava verso il suo posto.  
Così, quando accidentalmente il proprio polpaccio sfiorò le mani che Asahi stava tenendo abbandonate di fronte al viso, Nishinoya fu attraversato da una scossa.  
Si rintanò come un animale sul futon che aveva finalmente raggiunto, e trattenne il respiro.  
Sbirciò oltre le spalle.  
Asahi non si era mosso. 

Faceva caldo in quella stanza, terribilmente caldo. Nishinoya si rese conto di avere i capelli appiccicati in fronte e la schiena bagnata.  
Al diavolo la doccia.  
In ogni caso stare sveglio non lo avrebbe aiutato. Tanto valeva addormentarsi il più velocemente possibile.  
Si voltò su se stesso, rigidamente, cercando nel frattempo di non guardare Asahi, e iniziò a sistemare il cuscino. Nascosto tra quest’ultimo e il materasso, le sue dita scovarono un foglietto ripiegato. Cosa…? Lo aprì e lo avvicinò al naso. In quei pochi caratteri spessi riconobbe anche al buio la scrittura di Ryuu: ‘Ringraziami, Noyassan!’ Quel bastardo. Se lo immaginò con un sorriso tutto denti, il pollice alzato e uno sguardo malizioso.  
Nishinoya guardò un’ultima volta Asahi, il cui viso era sul bordo del proprio futon, tremendamente vicino a entrare nel suo spazio personale.  
Nishinoya si sdraiò senza fare un rumore e gli diede rigorosamente le spalle, cercando di calmare il proprio respiro.  
Cazzo. Altro che ringraziare Ryuu; il giorno dopo l’avrebbe ammazzato. Era solo questione di poche ore.

 

*

 

Un colpo sul petto lo svegliò di soprassalto e Nishinoya fu certo di essere stato atterrato da un’onda energetica di Goku.

Spalancò gli occhi e si rese conto di essere non su una soffice nuvola gialla, come aveva creduto, ma nel bel mezzo della notte in una stanza adibita a temporaneo dormitorio maschile. Sinfonia di rantolii notturni e aria pesante da ormoni adolescenziali al completo. 

Era stato solo un sogno. Niente combattimenti e niente gloria. 

Eppure il peso al petto non era andato via.  
Nishinoya allungò una mano.  
E si pietrificò. 

Un braccio abbandonato e pesante lo teneva schiacchiato contro il futon. 

Voltò lentamente il capo alla sua sinistra e alla distanza di un soffio dal proprio viso, lo vide: Asahi.  
Cioè, il braccio di Asahi. No, sì…  
Asahi a un soffio dal proprio viso, le labbra socchiuse, il respiro regolare.  
Cazzo.  
Evidentemente Asahi nel sonno doveva essere rotolato verso di lui e inavvertitamente doveva aver sollevato il braccio, lo stesso braccio che in quel momento lui si ritrovava addosso. 

Quello perciò non era un abbraccio, niente di simile. O comunque niente di programmato, voluto, preordinato.  
Cosa cazzo andava a pensare. 

Meglio uscire da quella situazione il prima possibile.

Nishinoya cercò di spostare il braccio di Asahi senza svegliarne il possessore – come gli avrebbe spiegato, altrimenti, quell’imbarazzante posizione? –, ma il ragazzo doveva essere fatto d’acciaio, o comunque il sonno doveva avergli aggiunto dei super-poteri, perché Nishinoya non riuscì a smuoverlo, se non di pochi millimetri. 

Provò allora a scivolare via, ma il movimento dovette agitare il sonno Asahi, che serrò ancor più la presa, stringendogli la maglietta sul petto e avvicinandosi a lui fin quasi a sfiorarne il collo con le labbra. 

Nishinoya si sentì come se gli avessero strappato l’aria dai polmoni. Non gli sembrò improbabile che il cuore gli fosse ormai schizzato nel cranio e minacciasse di esplodere da un momento all’altro.  
Gli altri lo avrebbero trovato la mattina dopo, tra le braccia di Asahi in un bagno di sangue.  
E allora anche Asahi sarebbe morto. Di spavento, però, e di senso di colpa. 

No, questo non poteva permetterlo.  
Doveva darsi una mossa a calmare il proprio respiro. 

Calmati, Nishinoya, eccheccazzo, calmati. Ecco, così.

Nishinoya si rilassò un poco, e anche la mano di Asahi rilassò la presa.  
Ne sentì il calore attraverso il cotone della maglietta.  
Ma poi si rilassò troppo, la mano di Asahi, e scivolò verso il basso, quel che bastò per arrivare a sfiorare la pelle esposta di Nishinoya, su cui si era alzato un lembo della maglietta.  
Rabbrividì, Nishinoya, di un brivido caldo, di quelli improvvisi e violenti che si provano quando si ha la febbre alta.  
Sentì quella mano bruciare sulla pelle, come se lo stesse marchiando a fuoco.  
E sentì quel fuoco, come un rivolo di lava bollente, entrargli nel petto, colare dentro di lui giù per lo stomaco, per le viscere sotto l’ombelico e giù, sempre più giù.  
Gli girò la testa e Nishinoya seppe di avere il volto in fiamme. E non solo quello.  
Si morse un labbro e si voltò rassegnato verso Asahi, tirando un poco indietro il capo per poterlo guardare meglio. Asahi continuava a respirare con regolarità, solleticandogli la pelle del collo, ignaro della battaglia che stava combattendo Nishinoya accanto a lui. Sotto di lui... O quello che era.

Una volta che si posarono su Asahi, nel buio della notte, le sue pupille si dilatarono al massimo per cogliere il profilo del ragazzo.  
Nishinoya sospirò, impercettibilmente. Asahi aveva un’espressione serena, abbandonata, rilassata. Da sveglio non aveva mai un’espressione così. Poteva essere spaventato, corrucciato, concentrato, sorridente, e ognuna di quelle espressioni era perfetta. Ma non era mai semplicemente Asahi, puro e semplice come in quel momento.  
Se il ragazzone in questione avesse saputo di essere esaminato in quella maniera si sarebbe vergognato violentemente. Nishinoya represse una risatina.  
Si chiese se Asahi non fosse il tipo da dormire abbracciato a un cuscino. O forse a un grosso cane di pezza. Probabile. Non che ci fosse nulla di male, pensò con un sorrisetto a fior di labbra. Ma almeno avrebbe spiegato tutta quell’assurda situazione. 

Nishinoya cominciò a rilasciare i muscoli delle spalle e a smettere di resistere al peso di quel braccio.  
Il cuore non smise di battergli senza sosta, né smise di minacciare di esplodere.  
Eppure, allo stesso tempo, Nishinoya si sentì inspiegabilmente più calmo.  
Si ritrovò a concentrarsi sulle palpebre di Asahi, sulla mandibola semichiusa, sul suo respiro, sul calore che emanava.  
Iniziò a piacergli anche starsene al riparo di quel braccio, che smise di sembrargli pesante.

Quante volte, di primo mattino, con la scusa di svegliarlo, era rimasto a guardare Asahi e aveva indugiato sul suo viso addormentato qualche minuto più del necessario...  
Il perché, ora, gli era estremamente chiaro.  
Davvero ci aveva messo tanto a capirlo?

Senza pensarci allungò una mano e con le dita gli spostò alcuni capelli dal viso. 

“Credo…”, sussurrò talmente piano che quasi non riuscì a udire lui stesso la propria voce, “Credo proprio di essermi innamorato di te, Asahi-san”

“Mmmh…”, biascicò Asahi, come in risposta, muovendosi appena.  
E Nishinoya trattenne il respiro, la mano ancora sollevata davanti a lui. “Mmmgnh… oyaa...”

Stava sognando, si disse Nishinoya. Certo che stava sognando.  
Eppure non potè impedirsi di chiedersi cosa significasse quel mugugno. Aveva detto “Noya” o l’aveva sentito solo lui?! No, non poteva essere. O sì?  
Sta sognando… me?  
No, decisamente improbabile.  
Avrà detto “Oya”, si disse. O “Nagoya”.  
Sì, doveva essere così. Asahi stava sognando di visitare la città di Nagoya.

E poi tutt’a un tratto, così come era arrivata, quella dolce, strana, assurda sensazione si dissolse.  
Con la stessa naturalezza snervante con cui si era avvicinato a lui, Asahi si allontanò nuovamente, rotolando via dal suo futon.  
E Nishinoya sentì improvvisamente freddo e un odioso senso di vuoto dove fino a un istante prima c’era stata la mano di Asahi, tra la pelle e il cotone della maglietta.  
Più o meno all’altezza del cuore.

Ma non si lasciò abbattere da questo.  
Non era tipo da farsi abbattere da questo, lui. 

Nishinoya si raggomitolò nel calore che Asahi aveva lasciato accanto a lui.  
Inspirò e si inebriò del suo profumo, deciso a fare tesoro di quel momento rubato e ad addormentarsi solo dopo averlo ripetuto mille e una volta nella sua mente.

Il giorno sarebbe arrivato e si sarebbe portato via il calore, il respiro, la vicinanza, il sussurro inudibile, il biascichìo indecifrabile, i capelli sul volto e tutto il resto, al confine tra il sogno e la realtà. 

Ma alla fine Nishinoya, forse, avrebbe ringraziato davvero Ryuu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti!
> 
> Come promesso sono riuscita ad aggiornare in tempi record questa seconda parte del capitolo!  
> E piano piano le cose stanno evolvendo. Molto piano, lo so, ma secondo me c’è bisogno di tempo per costruire il tutto. Che ne dite?
> 
> Mi sto divertendo molto a scrivere questa storia e mi spiace davvero che non abbia neanche un commento. ;-) Non per altro, che qualcuno la stia seguendo mi dà comunque gioia, ma mi piacerebbe sapere cosa ne pensate e vorrei confrontarmi con qualcuno sulle decisioni che sto prendendo o su come sto gestendo i vari personaggi. Sarebbe prezioso per me, e sarebbe interessante conoscere altre persone appassionate dei personaggi di cui scrivo.  
> Pertanto ringrazio moltissimo chi passa di qua. Grazie davvero, siete speciali!
> 
> Il prossimo capitolo è in cantiere e spero di pubblicare presto. Posso dirvi che tra le altre cose si parlerà di sogni, qualcuno preparerà la colazione a qualcun altro (avete indovinato chi?), avremo ancora un po’ di Hinata/Yachi con l’aggiunta di Tsukishima e Yamaguchi, si giocherà più di una partita e la gelosia serpeggerà insidiosa…! Questo e molto altro…! (Perciò la pianto con questa lista e scappo a scrivere, che è meglio)!
> 
> Un abbraccio a voi!
> 
> InuAraXHaikuu!!
> 
> \---
> 
> NEL PROSSIMO CAPITOLO!  
> Gli prese il dito tra le labbra e lo ripulì della schiuma del cappuccino.  
> Ommioddio.  
> Sentì la punta della sua lingua sul proprio polpastrello e di colpo vide tutto nero.  
> (…)  
> “Oddio, che vergogna! Scusami, ho agito d’istinto!"  
> Ma lui non riusciva a far altro che continuare a boccheggiare senza riuscire a mettere insieme una parola con l’altra, l’encefalogramma piatto e un piacevole pizzicore dove non avrebbe mai voluto ammettere.


	4. STOOOP! (Così non vado da nessuna parte…)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gli prese il dito tra le labbra e lo ripulì della schiuma del cappuccino.  
> Ommioddio.  
> Sentì la punta della sua lingua sul proprio polpastrello e di colpo vide tutto nero.  
> (…)  
> “Oddio, che vergogna! Scusami, ho agito d’istinto!"  
> Ma lui non riusciva a far altro che continuare a boccheggiare senza riuscire a mettere insieme una parola con l’altra, l’encefalogramma piatto e un piacevole pizzicore dove non avrebbe mai voluto ammettere.

Sabato

 

“Wow!! Mi stai dicendo che avete dormito abbracciati?!”

“Non sto dicendo questo, Ryuu!”

Erano appena usciti dal bagno e Tanaka si ritrovò schiacciato contro la parete del corridoio. Nishinoya l’aveva spinto senza troppe cerimonie e ora guardava a destra e a sinistra, ripetutamente. Per fortuna non stava arrivando nessuno. Era presto e probabilmente dormivano ancora tutti. Meno male, cazzo. Nishinoya allentò la presa e come nulla fosse, Tanaka finì di tamponarsi con l’asciugamano che teneva intorno al collo. Il suo sguardo era tutt’altro che stupito o allarmato. Era compiaciuto, anzi; in qualche modo sinceramente ammirato.

“Beh, amico, complimenti. Sei e resti il mio idolo. Sono stato io che ho fatto in modo di farti dormire accanto a lui, è vero, e sono decisamente un grande per questo, non c’è bisogno che mi ringrazi. Ma sei tu quello che in due giorni da quando l’hai capito hai saputo trovare il modo di dormire tra le braccia del ragazzo che ti piace! E ancora prima di dirglielo!”

“Ryuu! Eccheccazzo! Ma ti tappi quella boccaccia?!”, sibilò Nishinoya.

“La bocca della verità, mio caro, nè più nè meno”, ghignò l’amico, senza scomporsi.

Nishinoya non riuscì a fissarlo con gli occhi truci per più di qualche istante. La frustrazione si dissolse come cenere tra le dita e il broncio lasciò il posto a una sana risata.

“E va bene, lo so, sono un figo…!”, ammise con condiscendenza.

“Mai quanto me…!”

“Beh, siamo d’accordo che i nostri standard sono piuttosto altini, no?”

“Assolutamente d’accordo”

“Ma c’è da dire che io non ho fatto molto stanotte: la fortuna era dalla mia parte”

“La fortuna fa sempre la sua porca figura! E poi aiuta gli audaci…”

“Eh eh…”

“Perciò tu ora vai e glielo dici!”

“Ma sei scemo?!”, scattò su Nishinoya, “Dirgli che cosa?!”

“Lo sai benissimo che cosa. Che lui ti-”

“Ragaaaazzi!! Ma cosa ci fate da queste parti??”, stridette Nishinoya, piantando una gomitata nel costato di Ryuu, nel medesimo istante in cui Hinata e Yachi, ancora in pigiama, erano comparsi da dietro un angolo e si stavano avvicinando.

“Stiamo andando a fare colazione, ovviamente”, rispose con un tono piatto Tsukishima, che era sbucato dietro di loro e si stava trascinando insieme a un assonnato Yamaguchi.

“Ma certo, ma certo! Pure noi stavamo andando. Ahahaha!”

“Nishinoya-san, abbi pietà. Ci siamo appena svegliati”, gli ricordò Tsukishima, massaggiandosi una tempia. 

Ma Nishinoya era troppo impegnato a nascondere sotto al volume spropositato della propria risata la terribile lotta interiore tra diversi ‘Avranno sentito?!’ e altrettanti ‘O non avranno sentito?!?’, per accorgersi che il suo ruolo di senpai non era sufficientemente rispettato dallo spilungone del primo anno.  
Si limitò pertanto a seguire i quattro in cucina e a comunicare con Tanaka attraverso un codice segreto fatto di occhi spalancati, scuotimenti di testa e vari gesti trattenuti.

“Beh, ti stavo dicendo, Yachi-san: a un certo punto sono salito sulla sua schiena e ho usato le sue squame come gradini per salire ancora più in alto…”

In qualche modo la voce di Shoyo e la risatina di Yachi ebbero un effetto calmante su Nishinoya. 

“Cos’è che avresti fatto?”, domandò Tsukishima. 

E anche se era privo di reale interesse ed era al contrario vagamente sprezzante, persino il tono del biondino risultò confortante in quel momento: era quantomeno la prova evidente del fatto che nessuno di loro avesse sentito Ryuu parlare perché aveva la lingua in bocca. Nishinoya sbuffò e si passò la mano sul viso. Quel bastardo. E nonostante tutto gli venne naturale sorridere. E a Ryuu venne naturale rispondere con l’occhiolino più impunito di sempre.

“Hinata mi stava raccontando il sogno che ha fatto stanotte”, spiegò Yachi, “Ha sognato di incontrare un dinosauro enorme!”

“A Tsukki piacciono i dinosauri!”, si intromise Yamaguchi con entusiasmo.

“Sta’ zitto, Yamaguchi”

“Scusa, Tsukki!”

“In ogni caso”, riprese Hinata, rivolgendosi nuovamente a Yachi, “A un certo punto gli sono salito sulla cresta e lui ha sputato fuoco!”

“Che figata!”, esclamò Tanaka, che si era messo ad ascoltare attivamente.

“Sei sicuro che fosse un dinosauro?”, commentò da parte sua Tsukishima.

“Era il mio sogno!”, protestò Hinata, entrando in cucina e servendosi un’enorme ciotola di riso dal bollitore.

“Buongiorno, ragazzi!”

Nishinoya si accorse solo in quel momento che in un angolo della cucina Daichi stava armeggiando con un pentolino e un paio di tazze.

“Buongiorno, Dai-san!”, disse all’unisono con gli altri, agguantando un biscotto da una scatola di latta abbandonata sul tavolo e ficcandoselo in bocca. “Piuttosto mattiniero, eh?” 

“Come sempre”, si schermì il capitano, “Come sempre” 

Nishinoya prese il cartone del latte dal frigo e andò a sedersi.

“E tu, Yachi-san? Cos’hai sognato?”, continuò Hinata con la bocca piena, porgendole a sua volta una porzione di riso bianco.

“I-io?!”

“Sì, non te lo ricordi?”

“Sì, ma mi vergogno un po’. E’ un sogno stupido, credo…”

“Beh, non sarà più stupido del sogno di questo stupido”, bofonchiò sbadigliando Kageyama, che era spuntato da chissà dove. 

“Ehi tu! Ma si può sapere quando sei arrivato? E chi ti ha chiesto niente? E poi il mio sogno era una figata! L’ha detto anche Tanaka-senpai!” 

Con la bocca zeppa di cereali, Tanaka fece un verso di assenso e un pollice alzato.

“Come vuoi, come vuoi”, lo liquidò Kageyama. “Allora, questo sogno?”, si rivolse quindi a Yachi.

“Sì! Dunque… Stavo volando! (E’ un po’ banale in effetti)… ma stavo volando! Non che fossi io a volare, ero in groppa a un volatile… enorme! E aveva delle morbidissime piume gialle… (o forse erano arancioni?)… E mi faceva volare in alto, verso il sole. Però non mi bruciavo. Era piacevole! C’era un bel venticello. Poi però sono scivolata e ho iniziato a cadere e cadere… e mi sono spaventata tantissimo, ma il corvo arancione (oddio, non lo so se era proprio un corvo… Sarebbe buffo però se lo fosse, no?)… ha fatto una capriola in aria e mi ha preso al volo e io non mi sono più sfracellata anzi… mi sono salvata! Alla fine è stato anche divertente!”

Tsukishima si versò un bicchiere di tè e rimase impassibile a guardarla. Yamaguchi ridacchiò nervosamente. Kageyama annuì e continuò a succhiare il latte con la sua cannuccia. 

“Uuoooh!!! Ma è un sogno bellissimo!!” E Hinata, ovviamente, si entusiasmò. 

“Vero??”

“Sì!! E tu che cosa hai sognato, Asahi-san?”

“C-cosa?”

Nishinoya si rese conto solo in quell’istante che Asahi aveva messo piede in cucina, con passo felpato, a quanto pareva, e che si trovava davanti a loro. E che in quel momento se ne stava in piedi con una mano a mezz’aria, ferma nel gesto di prendere una tazza pulita dalla credenza, braccato dalla domanda di Hinata. Che, chissà perché, sembrava agitarlo oltre misura.

“Io… non… Cosa?”

“Avrai sognato qualcosa, no?”, lo incalzò Hinata.

Asahi sembrò incapace di articolare anche solo una parola.  
Si voltò a guardare Nishinoya.  
Nishinoya gli sorrise incoraggiante.  
E Asahi distolse lo sguardo, come scottato.

“Nagoya!”, urlò allora Nishinoya. 

“Cosa?”, chiese Hinata, tutt’occhi. 

Asahi sembrò paralizzarsi.

“Nagoya! Asahi-san stanotte ha sognato la città di Nagoya. Non è così, asso?”, gli domandò, strizzando il volto in un sorriso disarmante.

“Eh?”, fece quello, senza capire.

“Ahahah! Parli nel sonno e neanche lo sai! A un certo punto hai detto: ‘Nagoya’! E io ho pensato: ‘Cavolo, che figata, starà sognando di visitare il Tempio d’Oro!’”

“Quello veramente è a Kyoto”, si inserì Tsukishima, tagliente.

“Quello che è, quello che è! Non è così, Asahi-san?”

“Ah… Ahahah! Ehm… Sì! Ma certo… è vero, Nagoya!... Scusa, non era mia intenzione… ehm… svegliarti…”

“Ma va, ma va! E comunque devi andare fiero dei tuoi sogni, Asahi-san!”, lo redarguì Nishinoya con una pacca bonaria sulla spalla, che, oltre che a far uscire da Asahi un verso ingolfato, servì a lui a calmare i nervi improvvisamente in allarme rosso.  
E volle anche credere una volta per tutte di aver sentito effettivamente la parola ‘Nagoya’ uscire dalle labbra di Asahi quando lo aveva svegliato, la notte prima. Volle crederlo anche se non ne era per nulla certo e anche se Ryuu non cessava di scuotere la testa accanto a lui, in modo lento e snervante.

*

Daichi uscì dalla cucina, mentre i ragazzi del primo anno parlavano di sogni e dinosauri e quel bietolone di Asahi farfugliava, messo in difficoltà da una normalissima domanda di Hinata. 

“Vallo a capire”, borbottò tra sé, reprimendo a stento una risatina.  
Meno male che il dio guardiano sapeva il fatto suo e Noya sapeva sempre come corrergli in soccorso.

Daichi uscì dalla porticina sulla veranda e nessuno se ne accorse.  
Uscendo, gli arrivò la voce di Ennoshita, che evidentemente era appena entrato in cucina: “Buongiorno a tutti. Noya, Ryuu, per favore, quando avete finito ho bisogno di voi per rivedere l’ordine del giorno” 

Sentì il primo rispondere per entrambi: “Ricevuto, Spielberg Ennoshita!” 

“Noya, per favore…” 

Ma Daichi era ormai lontano per sentire le proteste imbarazzate di Ennoshita.

Fuori c’era un bel sole caldo, nonostante fossero ancora le sette. Un bel sole caldo e un cinguettare irregolare di uccellini di cui aveva intenzione di continuare a ignorare il nome.  
Il mondo gli dava il suo ‘buongiorno’, e lui voleva vederla.  
Nient’altro.  
Voleva vedere Michimiya.

Aveva passato una notte d’inferno, in cui si era girato e rigirato senza tregua, non sapendo nemmeno se era riuscito a dormire davvero o se quelli che ricordava come sogni frammentati e confusi fossero solo gli interminabili minuti che l’avevano separato dalla luce dell’alba.  
Ma l’alba era infine arrivata, e lui si era finalmente alzato, bagnato di sudore e pronto a scrollarsi di dosso ogni brandello di dubbio rimasto. 

Era in piedi e aveva voglia di vederla. Punto. 

Si era buttato sotto la doccia e, uscendo, a petto nudo e ancora coi capelli bagnati, l’aveva vista.  
Lei non si era accorta di lui ed era sgattaiolata fuori. Non aveva indosso altro che una canottierina chiara e un paio di pantaloncini.  
Daichi aveva sorriso. Quaranta minuti, non di più. 

Si era alzato con l’urgenza di fare qualcosa per lei.  
E in quei quaranta minuti aveva avuto tutto il tempo di prepararle la sua piccola sorpresa.

Daichi fece qualche passo in cortile, verso il lato sinistro della casa, attento a non versare il contenuto delle due tazze che teneva in mano.  
Da quella parte si trovavano la camera di Hinata e quella della sorellina Natsu, che erano state preparate per ospitare le ragazze. Su quel lato della casa c’era anche un secondo bagno, che era diventato ovviamente il bagno femminile; ma per andare in cucina da lì, l’unico modo era passare per il ballatoio esterno. Lo stesso ballatoio su cui lui era in attesa. 

Daichi inspirò.  
Guardò prima una tazza, poi l’altra.  
Espirò e sorrise.  
Era ancora questione di qualche minuto. 

Che ci fosse il sole o la pioggia, ogni mattina alle sei e venti precise Michimiya andava a correre per una mezz’ora esatta. Alle sei e cinquanta rincasava per una doccia che non durava più di dieci minuti e alle sette in punto era pronta per la colazione.  
Quaranta minuti in tutto. 

E la colazione, quella mattina, era lui che aveva deciso di preparargliela. 

Michimiya seguiva da sempre la stessa routine, non importava se era a casa sua o fuori per una settimana di riprese per un film di cui era la protagonista: era così da quando la conosceva.  
O no?  
Daichi fermò il flusso dei propri pensieri e si chiese come sapesse con tale precisione le abitudini della ragazza. Alle medie per un periodo si erano allenati insieme… O ricordava male?  
Nel tempo si perdono i confini delle cose che si conoscono, realizzò.  
Dei quando, dei perché. Ne rimane solo l’essenza.  
Quando si era innamorato di lei? Quella settimana?  
Si era innamorato dopo averla vista dietro l’obiettivo di una telecamera recitare una scena d’amore con Asahi?  
No. Molto prima. Chissà quando.  
Si chiese se non fosse stato quella volta, a dodici anni, quando lui le aveva messo un cerotto sul ginocchio sbucciato; oppure quando lei, al loro primo anno di liceo, era corsa per ripararlo col proprio ombrello, decisa a barattare metà del proprio corpo con metà del suo e disposta perciò a lasciare che il proprio lato destro si infradiciasse, pur di permettere a quello di lui di restare all’asciutto. O magari era stato quando qualche mese prima, nella brezza di inizio estate, erano andati a comprare il regalo per il compleanno di Suga; o quando lei gli aveva sorriso prima della partita contro la Shiratorizawa.  
Chissà quando.  
Il perché, non aveva neanche bisogno di domandarselo. Perché era lei. Michimiya.

“Sawamura!”

Il cuore lo tradì brutalmente, passando nel giro di un millesimo di secondo da un ritmo ordinario a qualcosa di più simile a un martello pneumatico piantato in petto.

Si voltò. Michimiya lo stava guardando con occhi grandi e un sorriso sorpreso.  
Era scalza, con i capelli bagnati che le andavano da tutte le parti e un vestitino estivo color pesca. 

Colto di sorpresa lo fu anche lui.  
Completamente.  
E sì che la stava aspettando. 

“Buongiorno, Michimiya”, le disse, riuscendo a mantenere un tono fermo, “Devi ancora fare colazione, giusto? Mi sono permesso di prepararti questo”

Le porse la tazza rossa, colma fino all’orlo di un’invitante schiuma chiara.

“Per me?”, domandò lei, incredula, allungando una mano verso la tazza, senza osare afferrarla.

“Ma certo!”, ridacchiò lui, accaldato e sollevato nello stesso istante.

“Oddio, Sawamura! Ma questo è un cappuccino!”, strillò lei, incapace di contenersi. In un solo gesto gli tolse la tazza dalle mani e se la portò alle labbra. “Mmmm… è buonissimo! Grazie!” 

Sorrise soddisfatto, Daichi, e non disse niente. Gli bastò sorseggiare anche lui un po’ del caffè nero che si era preparato, per bearsi appieno di quella colazione all’in piedi. 

Si era ricordato di quella volta che era andato con Michimiya in quel locale in centro: lei era letteralmente andata in visibilio per quel caffelatte spumoso. Aveva ancora nelle orecchie i versetti con cui si era gustata la bevanda. Come una bimba incapace di filtrare ciò che prova quando le piace qualcosa. E lui l’aveva guardata per tutto il tempo, divertito.  
Si era ripromesso di portarla di nuovo in quel locale, un pomeriggio di quelli. Ma poi i giorni erano passati, gli allenamenti avevano avuto il sopravvento… ed eccolo lì, nel tentativo di recuperare il tempo perduto di suo pugno in quella colazione a sorpresa con cappuccino.  
E per fortuna che Suga aveva, a quanto sembrava, gusti simili a quelli di Michimiya.  
Era venuto fuori che per mettere in moto il suo piano, serviva proprio lo stesso aggeggio che lui si portava ovunque e che aveva scovato nel negozio di chincaglierie tecnologiche sotto casa. Com’è che lo chiamava? Ah, già: frullino elettrico montalatte. E Suga l’aveva sempre con sé, insieme a due paia di batterie portatili del cellulare e alla mini lampada da libro. 

Così, quella mattina, Daichi si era messo in testa di usare quell’aggeggio per prepararle un cappuccino. Aveva fatto il caffè e scaldato il latte e dopo qualche minuto finalmente era venuta fuori una buona dose di schiuma.

“Mmm… quant’è… morbido!”

Daichi alzò un sopracciglio, incapace di trattenere una risatina. “Morbido?” 

“Non so descriverlo meglio di così! Questo cappuccino ti scalda l’anima!”

Michimiya socchiuse gli occhi e si accucciò per sedersi sul ballatoio di legno, con i piedi penzoloni. Lui la imitò.

Cappuccino. Pensò che non dovesse essere quello il vero suono con cui probabilmente andava pronunciata quella parola. Ma in bocca a Michimiya era delizioso. Cappuccino. Glielo avrebbe voluto sentir dire altre mille volte.

“Grazie”, le sentì dire, invece. “E’ bellissimo svegliarsi così” 

Quando si voltò per risponderle che non c’era bisogno di ringraziarlo e che per lui era un piacere, Daichi si bloccò, incapace di dire qualsiasi cosa.  
Certo, sulle labbra rosa di Michimiya si trovava un po’ di schiuma, di cui lei era ignara, ma possibile che bastasse davvero solo una cosa così insignificante per mandarlo in tilt?  
Il problema fu che Daichi non arrivò a rispondere a quella domanda. Il corto circuito gli impedì di averne il tempo, e la sua mano si mosse da sola.  
Allungò il dito indice e lo passò sopra il labbro superiore di Michimiya.  
La ragazza si paralizzò. 

Fu allora che lui si rese conto di quello che stava facendo. Più o meno.  
“Ah, oh, scusa… Oddio, non volevo… Avevi un po’ di schiuma, tutto qui, guarda…”

“Oh, mamma, ma che vergogna! Come una bambina! Oddio scusami tu! Aspetta, ecco!”  
E fu allora che lei ci mise del suo per capovolgere ulteriormente la situazione, e senza pensarci fece qualcosa di assolutamente imprevedibile: gli prese il dito tra le labbra e lo ripulì della schiuma in questione.

Ommioddio.  
Daichi sentì la punta della lingua di Michimiya sul polpastrello e di colpo vide tutto nero.  
Quando riebbe il dono della vista non doveva essere passata più di una frazione di secondo, perché Michimiya era ancora incollata al suo dito.  
Da come i suoi occhi si stavano spalancando, Daichi capì che la ragazza stava realizzando solo in quell’istante cosa stava facendo. 

Si staccò con uno scatto. “Oddio, che vergogna! Scusami, ho agito d’istinto! Che cretina, che cretina!”  
Michimiya nascose il viso tra le mani, e intanto continuò a scuotere la testa, rossa fino alla radice dei capelli.

Daichi avrebbe voluto rassicurarla, dirle che non c’era motivo di vergognarsi, che erano cose che potevano capitare… ma non riusciva a far altro che continuare a boccheggiare senza riuscire a mettere insieme una parola con l’altra, l’encefalogramma piatto e un piacevole pizzicore dove non avrebbe mai voluto ammettere.

“Scusa, davvero!”, continuava intanto Michimiya. E poi fece la prima cosa che le venne in mente per trarsi d’impaccio. “Ti- ti va di assaggiarne un po’?”

“S-sì!”, riuscì a dire lui, con un volume più alto del necessario e una convizione un po’ troppo formale. 

Daichi prese la tazza e se la portò meccanicamente alle labbra.  
E poco importava se qualcuno avrebbe potuto definirlo un bacio indiretto. Mica erano dei ragazzi delle medie, loro!  
E in ogni caso era comunque meglio che starsene lì senza dire niente a pensare alla lingua calda di Michimiya e alla sua bocca morbida e bagnata che gli avvolgeva il dito...  
Oddio! Basta, Daichi!  
Insomma, era un diversivo come un altro, ecco.

“Oh, mamma”, Michimiya sgranò gli occhi e lo guardò colpevole, quasi rammaricata.

“Che c’è?”

“Hai… Hai…”

“Mmm?”

Michimiya deglutì. “Ora sei tu che hai… hai un baffo di schiuma sul…sul labbro”

“Oh”

Il battito gli si fermò del tutto.  
Si guardarono per un lungo istante, indecisi sul da farsi.

E poi scoppiarono a ridere.  
E nella risata, Daichi, senza averne coscienza, si passò la lingua sul labbro, e Michimiya, distrattamente, gli posò una mano sul braccio, e lui si sporse verso di lei, e lei si piegò senza accorgersene verso di lui. 

La risata morì in gola a entrambi. 

Erano vicini. Troppo vicini, perchè Daichi non si chiedesse se lei avesse lo stesso sapore del cappuccino che lui le aveva preparato.  
E si avvicinò ancora, deciso ad appurarlo.

“Michimiya-san!”, la voce di Ennoshita arrivò a tradimento, ancora una volta. 

“Sì?”, urlò lei, come colta in flagrante. 

Daichi si tirò indietro, la mente intorpidita.  
Cosa… cosa stava per fare?  
La guardò confuso. Lei gli sorrideva, agitata, solare come sempre, eppure nervosa. L’aveva forse messa in imbarazzo? Doveva essere così. Lui era entrato nel suo spazio personale in quella maniera sconsiderata, e lei... Era inevitabile che lei si sentisse a disagio.

“Scusami, non volevo-”

“No! Scusami tu!”, ridacchiò lei, mettendosi in piedi. 

“Michimiya-san. Eccoti” Ennoshita fece capolino dalla porta dulla veranda. “Hai fatto colazione?” 

“Sì”, rispose lei, alzando per un attimo gli occhi su Daichi. 

“Perfetto! Ho bisogno di te e Asahi-san per parlare della scena che andremo a girare stamattina” 

“Eccomi”, annuì lei.  
E mentre si mosse per seguire il regista in casa, Michimiya si voltò un’ultima volta verso Daichi. “Grazie, sei… sei stato gentilissimo”  
E gli regalò il più bello dei sorrisi. 

E anche se lui avrebbe voluto dirle che no, non era questione di gentilezza, che era innamorato di lei e sì, avrebbe voluto baciarla, lì, in quel momento, a dispetto del film, e di qualunque rapporto avesse lei con Asahi, e della propria timidezza e della schiuma di un cappuccino, non riuscì a fare altro che ricambiare quel sorriso come meglio potè.

 

***

 

“Uno, due, tre… salta!”

Nel silenzio irreale del set, la risata di Michimiya gorgogliò genuina.  
Asahi la teneva sollevata per la vita e lei guardava oltre la cima, dalla parte opposta della rete.

Gli occhi di Nishinoya, invece, erano direzionati un po’ più in basso, incollati lì dove la presa era salda e le mani di lui, abbronzate, si stagliavano sulla pelle di lei, bianchissima.  
Come increspature di caffè nella schiuma di un cappuccino.  
Un caffè un po’ allungato, non troppo nero, ma comunque perfetto.

Questo pensò, Nishinoya, ignaro del broncio che aveva disegnato sulle labbra.

Ennoshita in piedi poco distante da lui, piegato in avanti, seguiva la scena con trepidazione, annuendo ad ogni battuta.

“E quindi è questo che vedi quando salti prima di schiacciare?”, Michimiya sgranò gli occhi. 

Lui la abbassò e lei posò nuovamente i piedi a terra.

“Beh, più o meno… Quando non vengo murato!”

Si trovavano nel campetto in terra battuta non lontano da casa di Hinata; la location ideale per la storia che Ennoshita voleva girare.

E quella era la scena in cui Johnny insegnava a Baby a giocare a pallavolo. E a saltare più in alto che poteva.

“Non lo credo possibile… Io, piuttosto. Non sarò mai capace di saltare tanto in alto!…”

“Non dire così, è solo questione di allenamento! Dai, riproviamo”

“Sì!”

E di nuovo Asahi la prese per i fianchi e la sollevò alta sopra di lui. 

Michimiya indossava dei pantaloncini azzurrini e un top bianco che lasciava la pancia scoperta.  
Nishinoya distolse lo sguardo.  
Faceva dannatamente male vedere quanto le dita di Asahi fossero vicine all’ombelico della ragazza.  
Si chiese come dovessero sembrare quelle mani sulla sua, di pelle. Se facessero lo stesso effetto. Scure, forti, gentili.

Deglutì e tornò a guardarli.  
Erano di nuovo a terra, uno accanto all’altra, e il personaggio di lui stava mostrando a quello di lei come saltare. E lei doveva provare subito dopo, per vedere se aveva capito.  
Asahi saltò, gli occhi brillanti nella luce del mattino, alcune ciocche disordinate sul viso.  
Asahi saltò e a lui si fermò il cuore. Quanto era perfetto, il suo asso.  
E poi saltò Michimiya. Non così in alto come Asahi, non con una forma altrettanto esemplare. E tuttavia era bellissima. Stava recitando la parte di una ragazza che non sapeva nulla di pallavolo, ma quel salto dimostrava chiaramente il contrario. Michimiya era una giocatrice molto capace. Ogni movimento del suo corpo raccontava la costanza con cui la ragazza doveva essere solita allenarsi.  
Nishinoya dovette ammetterlo: Michimiya era bellissima e bravissima.

“Stooop! Bravi, ragazzi, bravissimi! La scena era molto buona”, sentenziò Ennoshita, “Prendetevi tutti cinque minuti di pausa!”

Nello schiamazzo generale, Nishinoya afferrò due bottigliette d’acqua e corse a porgerle ai due attori.  
“Ecco a voi! Che scena…! Siete stati bravissimi!”, si complimentò con autentico entusiasmo.  
Vuoi o non vuoi, pene d’amore a parte, si trovava di fronte a due grandi giocatori e non poteva che provare una vera ammirazione.

“G-grazie, Noya”, sorrise Asahi, prendendo la bottiglietta e asciugandosi la fronte col dorso della mano.

“Asahi-san!”, gli si rivolse quindi Nishinoya, urlandogli praticamente in faccia. 

“S-sì?”

“Sei stato fighissimo! Eri lì, e mi dicevo: ‘Wow! Che figata avere un coach così!’. (Guarda che saresti bravissimo a insegnare)! E poi, niente, hai fatto quel salto e ho pensato: un vero Asso!” 

A dispetto di ciò che provava per lui, non poteva non dirgli quanto lo stimasse. E vomitargli adosso una serie di parole a un volume altissimo. In fondo Nishinoya era pur sempre Nishinoya.

“Dici?”  
E Asahi era sempre Asahi. 

Di fronte al ragazzo che ridacchiava timidamente e improvvisamente si era fatto piccolo piccolo, Nishinoya non ci vide più e il volume della sua voce, se possibile, aumentò ancora.  
“Se dico?! Asahi-san, ma mi prendi in giro?! Raddrizza quelle spalle e sii fiero di te! Aaah! Ma cosa devo fare con te? A volte vorrei che fossi… non lo so! …Posseduto dal personaggio di Johnny! Giuro! Eri così convincente, un attimo fa!”

“Noyaaa! Sei sempre così duro con me…!”

“Ma solo perché ci tiene a te!”  
A parlare era stata Michimiya, che fino a quel momento era rimasta zitta e aveva assistito divertita al loro scambio.

Entrambi si voltarono a guardarla. 

“Ah ah, lo credi davvero?”, le chiese nervosamente Asahi.

“Ma certo, Azumane, è evidente!”

“Asahiiii!” La voce di Suga ruppe il momento. “Puoi venire un attimo? Abbiamo bisogno di te!!” 

“C-certo! Eccomi!”

Asahi corse via, ma Nishinoya tenne gli occhi piantati su Michimiya. 

Lei si voltò verso di lui e gli sorrise. “Glielo dico sempre anch’io, sai?” 

Nishinoya la guardò e non seppe cosa pensare. 

“Oh beh, non è che io sia una campionessa di autostima, ma… Diamine, è così dotato e manco se ne accorge!”

Di colpo Nishinoya si sentì scaldare il petto. “I-infatti! Lo credi anche tu, Michimiya-san?”

“Ma certo! Io, invece, sai quanto dovrei allenarmi per arrivare al suo livello? Magari fossi brava come lui… E’ stato… hai detto bene, Nishinoya-kun, è stato fighissimo!”

Gli occhi le brillavano e Nishinoya si sentì irrimediabilmente contagiare.

“Sì! E vedessi com’è quando gioca sul serio! Cioè, l’hai visto… ma stare con lui dietro la stessa rete, intendo… Tu lo sai che sta per fare qualcosa di spettacolare. E anche se lo sai, per un attimo ti fermi a guardarlo. E lui salta e poi… sbam! E non ce n’è per nessuno!”

Michimiya rise e neanche lui riuscì a trattenersi. 

“Dev’essere bellissimo coprire le spalle di un giocatore come lui…”

“Sì, lo è…”

La guardò e non potè farci nulla: la ‘capitana’ era una gran bella persona. Non riuscì in nessun modo a farsela risultare antipatica. 

“Beh, allora dacci dentro anche tu, Michimiya–san!”

“Puoi contarci, Nishinoya kun!”

 

***

 

“Uoooohhh!! Ma è stato fantastico!!!”  
Una volta che Ennoshita aveva dato lo ‘stop’, Hinata non era più stato in grado di contenersi.  
“Kageyama! Kageyama! Hai visto coma Asahi-san ha sollevato Michimiya-san?!”

“Ho visto, ho visto. Scemo, ero lì anch’io”

“No, che non l’hai visto, sennò l’avresti trovato anche tu fenomenale!”

“Sì, sì, è stato fenomenale”

“Ragazzi”, si intromise Yachi, trafelata, “Avete visto per caso la valigetta del trucco?”

Hinata non ci pensò due volte. “L’ha presa così e swiiish! Sembrava che lei volasse!” 

“Aaahh! Hinata! Che stai facendo??” Yachi si ritrovò sospesa per aria, le mani di Hinata strette sui fianchi. 

“Non è bellissimo, Yachi-san?” 

“S-sì, ma…” 

Forse fu per il troppo entusiasmo o perché si distrasse per farle l’occhiolino; o forse semplicemente perché le sue braccia non erano forti come quelle di Asahi.  
Sta di fatto che Hinata cominciò pericolosamente a barcollare e Yachi chiuse gli occhi.  
Quando li riaprì, si ritrovò tra le braccia di Tsukishima, faccia a faccia con lui che semplicemente l’aveva tolta dalle mani di Hinata.

"Ti sei messo in testa di uccidere Yachi-san?", chiese a quest’ultimo con voce piatta. 

“Che cosa?!” 

“Idiota!”, si inserì Kageyama, prendendo Hinata per il colletto della maglietta, “E poi ieri avevi il coraggio di dire a me?! Chiedile scusa!” 

“Sì, scusa, ma è una cosa del tutto diversa…”, iniziò a protestare Hinata. 

“Huh?”, riprese Tsukishima. “Quindi non è la prima volta che cercate di uccidere Yachi-san?” 

"Qui nessuno ha intenzione di uccidere nessun altro!”, urlò Hinata, rosso in volto, “L'avrei salvata!" 

"Come fai con le palle?", commentò Tsukishima, beffardo.

Hinata diventò, se possibile, ancora più paonazzo.

"Yachi, tutto bene?", si affannò verso di lei Yamaguchi, che era aveva assistito inorridito a tutta la scena. 

"Sì, Yamaguchi-kun, grazie, non preoccuparti!”, gli sorrise lei. (E lui arrossì leggermente). “Non ho avuto neanche il tempo di spaventarmi. Sarei potuta morire senza accorgermene: un bel sollievo!" 

"S-sono felice per te!", tentò di sostenerla Yamaguchi. 

“Stai dicendo sul serio?", chiese Tsukishima, perplesso, mentre la poggiava a terra.

Hinata, da parte sua, non la smetteva di urlare: “Non saresti morta, Yachi-saaaan!!" 

E Yachi rideva, divertita.

 

***

 

“Nice receive!”

Sotto il sole di mezzogiorno, Nishinoya era bagnato di sudore e col fiato corto.  
Ma la voce di Asahi fu come una scarica elettrica che gli fece dimenticare la stanchezza; non solo: un sorriso gli si spalancò sulle labbra.

La palla che era riuscito a ricevere si trovava in aria, pronta per essere schiacciata, e ancora una volta Nishinoya si fermò a guardare Asahi, ipnotizzato.  
E trepidante.  
Ed euforico. 

 

Solo pochi minuti prima se ne stava in giardino con la testa sotto l’acqua corrente. 

“Spero davvero che Ennoshita vincerà l'Oscar”, aveva grugnito, “…perché questo film mi sta uccidendo”

In piedi accanto alla fontanella, Ryuu aveva riso di gusto. “L’Oscar non lo so, ma non si può dire che tu non ti stia sacrificando per la causa! Dev’essere dura vederlo così in sintonia con Michimiya-san. Il nostro bell’Asso, intendo” 

In tutta risposta, un verso sgraziato era uscito da sotto il getto d’acqua. 

“Nishinoya!” 

Un verso sgraziato interrotto proprio dalla voce di Asahi.

Nishinoya si era subito tirato su, bagnato e col cuore a mille, mentre Ryuu continuava a ridere e Asahi si avvicinava correndo. 

“Nishinoya! Tanaka! Ennoshita ci ha lasciato un’ora e mezzo di pausa pranzo visto che deve andare in paese a comprare alcune cose, e con gli altri si pensava di fare qualche partita due contro due… Sì, beh, ti va… ehm… vi va di venire?”

“Puoi contare su di me”, aveva risposto lui senza un attimo di esitazione, i capelli gocciolanti, un sorriso tutto denti e il pollice piantato sul petto, dove imperava la scritta ‘la forza di mille uomini’ a grandi pennellate nere sul cotone appiccicato al corpo. 

“Cazzo, no!”, aveva guaito Ryuu, “Ho promesso a Chikara di aiutarlo… Se non vado, mi ammazza!” 

E a dispetto delle lagnanze di quest’ultimo, Asahi non aveva smesso di sorridere.

 

E così un attimo prima Nishinoya si trovava con la testa sotto l’acqua gelata, un attimo dopo il sangue gli ribolliva in corpo mentre divideva il campo con Asahi. 

SLAM!

La schiacciata fece punto e mentre dall’altra parte risuonava il rassicurante “Don’t mind, don’t mind!” di Daichi a beneficio di Suga che non era riuscito a prendere la palla, Nishinoya si lanciò verso Asahi urlando come un’ossesso.

Anche chi stava seguendo la partita a bordo campo si unì, esultando a pieni polmoni.

Ma Nishinoya non sentì altro che la voce di Asahi insieme alla sua e non vide altro che le mani di Asahi intorno alle spalle. Scure, contro la sua pelle, forti, gentili.  
E che lo attiravano a sé in un modo un po’ rude.  
E tremendamente eccitante.  
Nonostante il sudore e le urla e gli strattoni.

Si sentì strabordare di felicità, Nishinoya.  
E si disse che andava bene così, non chiedeva di più. Tutto quello gli bastava.

La partita ricominciò e la concentrazione si spostò sul gioco.  
Lui e Asahi erano una macchina da guerra.  
Beh, non sempre, ovvio. Era un due contro due e perciò era previsto che pure Nishinoya dovesse schiacciare. E non era difficile intuire che se come libero era super-agile e super-flessuoso (un ‘super-libero’, insomma), come schiacciatore era inevitabilmente scoordinato e privo di esperienza. Niente di super, insomma.  
Eppure era elettrizzante colpire una palla alzata da Asahi e sentire che anche nella distanza che li separava dalle proprie mancanze, c’era una complicità impareggiabile che li univa; una complicità che aumentava la loro forza rendendola quella di mille uomini!  
Nè avevano bisogno di parlare sul campo, o di farsi segnali.  
Nishinoya era straordinariamente silenzioso quando non si trattava di esultare per un punto, e in quel silenzio percepiva chiaramente il proprio respiro allinearsi con quello di Asahi.  
Non era in grado di darsi una spiegazione più chiara; semplicemente sapeva che respirava insieme ad Asahi in ogni flessione dei suoi polpacci, in ogni suo salto, in ogni sua schiacciata. E sapeva quando il cuore di Asahi si fermava per la paura o pompava più forte per l’aspettativa o esplodeva di frustrazione; perché anche il suo batteva all’unisono.  
Nishinoya era conscio di sapersi connettere con i compagni in campo, ma solo con Asahi la connessione era così inspiegabilmente profonda. Beh, forse, a questo punto non così inspegabilemente.

“Asahi-san!” 

Bastò gridare quel nome. Nishinoya spiccò un salto e alzò la palla. Alta e non troppo distante dalla rete, come piaceva ad Asahi.  
E l’Asso la colpì, mandandola a segno.  
Nishinoya fu pervaso di affetto e fierezza.

“Uoooh! Era perfetta, Noya! Perfetta!”

Si sentì scaldare tutto, le guance, il petto, fin sulla punta delle dita, e annuì, non potendo trattenere la risata che gli salì su per la gola e che esplose di soddisfazione. 

E non perché quell’alzata fosse perfetta, ma perché era il frutto di infinite ore di allenamento insieme ad Asahi, intrise di sudore e del desiderio di perfezionarsi, l’uno con l’aiuto dell’altro.  
E continuò a ridere, di un riso liberatorio, perché lì, sul campo, insieme ad Asahi, nell’intimità di quel due contro due, Nishinoya sentì sciogliersi ogni dubbio e dissolversi ogni imbarazzo.  
Erano semplicemente loro due.  
E lui era lì per fare quello che sapeva fare meglio: proteggergli le spalle.  
E ammirare senza vergogna quella bellezza che Asahi non era in grado di vedere di se stesso e che spesso nascondeva sotto una scarsa confidenza. Quante volte Nishinoya l’aveva rimproverato per questo! E quante altre l’avrebbe ancora fatto… Ma lì, sul campo, quella bellezza veniva fuori senza compromessi.  
Asahi si voltò di colpo verso di lui. E l’occhiata che gli rivolse gli mise i brividi, tanto era determinata.

Nishinoya si sentì ringalluzzito, al punto che quando gli arrivò una palla schiacciata da Daichi si gettò in un coreografico “RHOLLING THUNDER!” (e ringraziò mentalmente le raccomandazioni di Kyoko-san a non dimenticarsi per nessuna ragione ginocchiere e gomitiere, perché quello era un campo in terra battuta: tutta un’altra storia!), e la palla rimase in gioco.

“Nishinoya-kun!!”

Lo strillo delle ragazze fu praticamente istantaneo.  
Dovevano essere lì da un po’, ma lui non si era accorto di niente. A quanto sembrava, tifavano un po’ per l’una, un po’ per l’altra squadra, esaltandosi per ogni azione che cambiava le sorti della partita.  
C’era Yachi con le mani alla bocca, e c’era la sua divina Kyoko-san, ovviamente, impassibile come sempre. C’era la bella Aiha-senpai. E Michimiya-san, certo, che saltellava in mezzo a loro, in preda a un’adorabile esaltazione. 

Peccato. Davvero peccato, si disse, che a quanto pareva in quel momento Nishinoya non avesse occhi che per Asahi.  
Non che fosse loro indifferente, certo. In fondo erano tutte su di giri per lui. Ma il vecchio Nishinoya Yuu sarebbe andato in un ridicolo brodo di giuggiole e avrebbe fatto lo scemo con ognuna di loro.  
Meno male che Ryuu non era lì ad assistere a quello che avrebbe definito come il più grande spreco dell’umanità.

“Azumaneee!!!” 

Ma a quanto pareva non erano su di giri solo per lui.

Asahi schiacciò una diagonale potentissima e un istante dopo la voce di Michimiya schizzò acuta sulle altre. 

Asahi guardò un attimo verso di lei, alzando il braccio in segno di vittoria, e poi si voltò subito verso di lui. Nishinoya trattenne il fiato.  
Asahi aveva le guance accaldate e un sorriso da togliere il fiato.  
Nishinoya si sentì improvvisamente importante per lui.  
Carico di adrenalina, Asahi corse da lui a riempirlo di batti-cinque e pacche sulle spalle.  
E anche Nishinoya rispose, con il solito proverbiale entusiasmo che lo contraddistingueva.  
Ma dentro di sé iniziò a domandarsi se in fondo non fosse solo un grande egoista.  
Perché la verità era che no, non gli bastava, tutto quello. Voleva ancora sentirsi importante per Asahi. Ancora e ancora. E in molti modi.  
Voleva molto, molto di più. 

 

*

 

Faceva terribilmente caldo. La testa fumava sotto il sole battente, la gola implorava anche solo un goccio d’acqua e a ogni passo si alzava una polvere secca. 

Ma quando Daichi sentì la voce di Michimiya a bordo campo, tutta la stanchezza gli scivolò dalle spalle nel giro di un paio di secondi.  
Un paio di secondi che avevano il suono del suo nome così deliziosamente pronunciato: “Sawamuraaa!!!”

I piedi gli si alleggerirono, le braccia si mossero veloci a colpire la palla e un sorriso di trionfo gli si disegnò in volto ancora prima di fare punto.

“Sìììì! Daichiii!!!” Suga gli fu addosso e Daichi lo abbracciò euforico, desiderando tenere lei così tra le braccia, e osare l’impossibile.

Il gioco ricominciò e Daichi si sentì invincibile. 

Non era la prima volta che le ragazze seguivano una loro partita, ma era la prima volta che erano così vicine.  
In un impagabile stato di grazia, Daichi riuscì a concentrarsi su ogni singolo dettaglio della partita, e allo stesso tempo a cogliere distintamente la voce di Michimiya sulle altre; la sentiva ridere, inveire, trattenere il fiato.  
Stava giocando bene.  
Lei era lì a gridare il suo nome, e lui e Suga avevano una perfetta sintonia. 

Ma dall’altra parte c’erano Asahi e Nishinoya e insieme erano praticamente inattaccabili. 

Non fu tanto il fatto che non riuscì a prendere quella palla, ma fu il modo in cui lei gridò un nome che non era il suo a fargli più male. 

“Azumaneee!!!”

Gli spettatori facevano un tifo random, partecipando alle azioni più belle, perché in fondo era solo una partitella di allenamento, un due contro due tra quattro giocatori della Karasuno.  
Ma lui si sentì terribilmente sbagliato.

E ogni “Azumane” che uscì dalla bocca di lei, gli arrivò in faccia come una pallonata imprendibile.  
Il peso delle sconfitte inizò a diventare più grande di quello delle vittorie; e anche se lei continuava a tifare un po’ per loro un po’ per gli altri, quel nome iniziò a pesare ben più del suo in campo.  
Daichi non era il tipo da temere l’avversario, anzi, e nel caso di Asahi era solito ritrovarsi ad ammirarlo, sia che fosse da questa o da quell’altra parte della rete.  
Ma quel giorno a poco valsero i “Calmati, Daichi” di Suga: la sua visuale si restrinse sempre più e a un certo punto gli parve di non vedere più nulla se non la propria frustrazione. 

Il fischio di Yamaguchi, che si era prestato all’arbitraggio, arrivò impietoso. E la vittoria di due set su due fu sancita per gli avversarsi. 

Daichi espirò, cercando di darsi una calmata. Tutto quello non aveva senso. Non era da lui.

Michimiya corse verso di loro e a lui si azzerò la salivazione.  
Gli porse un asciugamano.  
“Siete stati bravissimi! Tutti! Tutti bravissimi!”  
E poi ne porse uno ad Asahi. E un altro a Suga. 

Tutti bravissimi. Certo.

“Mamma mia, ragazzi, siete a un livello altissimo!”, sentì dire, probabilmente da Aihara, mentre qualcuno lo strattonava, forse Kinoshita, forse Hinata.

Almeno Nishinoya doveva apprezzare quel bagno di folla, se di folla si poteva parlare.

“Nishinoya-kun! Certo che sai come intrattenere il pubblico! Quel tuo ‘Rolling thunder’ è stato fantastico!”, commentò Chizuru, trattenendosi dal ridergli in faccia e tuttavia complimentandosi sinceramente. 

“Ahaha! Avete ragione, ragazze”, si intromise Suga, “Trovarselo di fronte non è certo una passeggiata… Il nostro libero ha del fenomenale!” 

Risero tutte, di gusto, e anche se Daichi aveva solo voglia di andarsene da lì al più presto, si meravigliò di vedere Nishinoya incapace di spiccicare parola, intontito, quasi imbarazzato. L’unica cosa che sembrava in grado di fare di fronte a tutte quelle attenzioni era ridere in un modo stentoreo e un po’ meccanico.  
Eppure era al centro dell’attenzione, come sempre aveva voluto. E che diamine, lui e Asahi avevano vinto!  
Gli occhi gli caddero quindi su Asahi e anche lì qualcosa non gli tornò: l’Asso se ne stava fermo in disparte, mentre gli altri – e le altre – non vedevano l’ora di congratularsi con lui.  
Va bene che era un ragazzone timido e riservato, ma perché fare quell’espressione nervosa, addirittura insoddisfatta?! Daichi non ci capiva più niente.

“Ragazzi, sto per sorteggiare le prossime due squadre!”, tentò di farsi sentire sugli altri Yachi.

“E ora che siamo qui anche noi… squadre miste!”, sentenziò Aihara, facendo l’occhiolino.

“Sììì!”, urlarono Hinata, Kinoshita e Narita, fuori controllo.

“Duuunque…”, iniziò Yachi, estraendo il primo bigliettino dal sacchetto che aveva preparato Shimizu. “…Michimiya-senpai!!” 

“Eccomi!!”, rispose quella, facendo un passo avanti e iniziando a stretchare i muscoli.

“… e con te in squadra ci sarà…” 

Sarebbe stato bello, si disse. Giocare con lei come quando erano bambini. Quando non c’era quello stupido nodo allo stomaco a complicare le cose. 

“… ci sarà… Asahi-san!” 

Asahi fu acclamato dal resto dei ragazzi come un eroe. 

“Solo se… se ti va di giocare ancora, Asahi-san”, gli chiese timidamente Yachi. 

“M-ma sì, perché no!”, rispose lui riscuotendosi dallo strano stato di riflessione in cui era piombato poco dopo la partita. “In fondo sarà un po’ come allenarsi per il fim… Dalla finzione alla vita vera… e viceversa”, ridacchiò. 

Yachi annuì soddisfatta. “Benissimo! E Giocherete contro… Dunque… Hinata-kun!” 

“Yeeee!”, si sollevò il grido di quest’ultimo, sovrastando il brontolìo di Kageyama. 

“…Che sarà in squadra coooon… Aihara-senpai!!!” 

Ci fu un certo trambusto.  
Kageyama inveì a pieni polmoni e fu prontamente rimproverato da Suga per la mancanza di educazione: ok che voleva giocare lui, ma quella reazione era davvero poco carina!  
I ragazzi, invidiosi ed euforici, tra occhiatine e gomitate circondarono Hinata che era rosso come un pomodoro e non sapeva bene come approcciarsi - in ordine sparso – a: una ragazza, senpai, in campo. 

“Fatti valere, Shoyo!”, gridò Nishinoya mentre si sedeva sull’erba accanto a Daichi e si passava un asciugamano tra i capelli che gli andavano da tutte le parti. 

Michimiya si avvicinò ad Asahi e gli disse qualcosa all’orecchio, lui sorrise e le fece di sì con la testa. 

Daichi si sentì improvvisamente scomodo e si sistemò meglio.  
La partita stava per cominciare e sarebbe stata lunga.

Il servizio era di Asahi. E poco prima del fischio di inizio, Daichi giurò che guardasse nella sua direzione.  
Si sentì chiamato in causa; si sentì geloso come non avrebbe voluto sentirsi.  
Ma poi Nishinoya, accanto a lui, deglutì rumorosamente e gridò un “Nice serve!” di incoraggiamento.  
Forse, in fondo, si sbagliava. E Asahi non aveva guardato lui, ma un punto a caso per concentrarsi.  
Stava diventando paranoico.

La partita ebbe inizio. E come era prevedibile, Hinata per tutta la prima parte andò in tilt. 

“Vuoi darti una calmata, razza di idiota?!”, berciò Kageyama da bordo-campo, “Guarda che vengo lì e prendo il tuo posto!” 

Nessuno conosceva Hinata meglio di Kageyama. E questo, in parte, ebbe il potere di calmarlo e di fargli trovare se non una complicità, almeno un certo ritmo con la propria compagna, che pazientemente cercava di adattarsi alla sua energia dirompente e - fino a quel momento - un po’ casinara. 

Ma niente a che vedere con la semplicità con cui comunicavano tra loro Asahi e Michimiya.  
Pur se avevano ancora molto da rodare, sembravano intendersi senza troppa fatica.  
E Daichi dovette assistere alla danza di incoraggiamenti, brevi abbracci e occhiate con cui si sostennero a vicenda durante tutto il match.  
Dal set cinematografico al campo.  
Dalla padella alla brace.  
Gettò un occhio su Nishinoya, che si stava mordendo un labbro, lo sguardo intento, quasi maniacale, sul gioco.  
Tornò anche lui a guardare la partita.  
Asahi aveva appena fatto un ace diretto. Daichi si sentì riempire d’orgoglio, nonostante tutto. Asahi era suo amico. Ed era un giocatore eccezionale. Se non fosse stato per quel suo carattere fifone, sarebbe stato perfetto.  
Beh, forse era già migliore di lui.  
Lo guardò attentamente. Era alto, certo. E con dei bei muscoli sviluppati su braccia e gambe. Ma quelli, in fondo, ce li aveva anche lui. 

"Nishinoya, di’ un po'”, si accostò meglio a lui, “Cosa ci trovi in Asahi?"

"Eeep?!”, saltò su l’altro, “Io niente… P-perchè me lo domandi?" 

"Ma no, dico, tu lo ammiri da sempre… Beh?", gli domandò col tono più impaziente di quello che avrebbe voluto. 

"Beh… Lui è… Sì insomma, è…”, incominciò a gesticolare nervosamente, “…Così… E poi così!... E…" 

Nishinoya non era mai stato bravo con le spiegazioni. Per niente. 

Daichi spostò nuovamente lo sguardo su Asahi, che in quel momento stava ridendo in modo genuino, con una mano dietro la testa e alcune ciocche in disordine contro le spalle abbronzate. 

"Ah, lascia perdere. E' un bellissimo ragazzo, non c'è da discutere. Guardandolo bene, dopo la prima impressione, non vedo perché non dovrebbero perdere tutti la testa per lui!" 

"Tutti?! Tutti chi?", sembrò irrigidirsi Nishinoya. 

Daichi non riuscì a rispondere a quella domanda. 

"Oh! Non dirmi che ti piace Asahi-san?!", continuò Nishinoya in un sussurro concitato e, così gli parve, vagamente inorridito. 

Ma Daichi non si soffermò a pensarci poi molto, perché fu lui quello più inorridito. "Ma non dire scemenze! Alle ragazze, dico! Alle ragazze piace Asahi" 

"Oh sì! Non c'è una sola ragazza a cui non piacerebbe!", scandì Nishinoya, lievemente fuori di sé. 

"Già…", mormorò Daichi, “Non una sola ragazza…”

Cadde di nuovo il silenzio tra loro e fu una fortuna che neanche Nishinoya sembrò avere intenzione di romperlo. 

Era vero. Come non volere bene ad Asahi?  
Era grosso e con una barbetta un po’ troppo sospetta per uno della sua età.  
Eppure i suoi occhi parlavano chiaro: era affidabile, gentile, premuroso, rispettoso, alla mano.  
E più gli venivano in mente aggettivi, più Daichi sentiva la terra mancare sotto di sé. 

Perché tutto quello cominciava davvero ad essere un problema. Un problema insopportabile.

 

***

 

Basta! Non poteva sopportare oltre quella situazione! Doveva dirglielo. Voleva dirglielo.  
O la va o la spacca.  
Se il rischio non fosse stato il suo mestiere non sarebbe mai stato il libero della squadra che era in procinto di andare ai nazionali. E di vincerli! 

Nishinoya si sfregò il viso con entrambe le mani e si preparò alla battaglia.  
Il cuore gli pompava a mille e lui era deciso a trovare Asahi e a dirgli che sì, vaffanculo, provava qualcosa per lui. Qualcosa che lo stava facendo uscire di testa, e che era meraviglioso, ‘scombussolante’, insopportabile. 

Mi piaci, Asahi-san.

Nel pomeriggio avevano girato diverse scene, rispettando di gran carriera l’ordine del giorno, il sole era calato da un pezzo e nel delirio di cena, docce e pulizie, Nishinoya l’aveva perso di vista. 

“Qualcuno ha visto dove si è cacciato Asahi-san?”, chiese a pieni polmoni a tutti quelli che come lui si trovavano nella sala da pranzo. 

Tsukishima si voltò a rispondergli con un volume che non era neanche un decimo di quello che aveva usato lui. “Credo di averlo visto andare fuori in cortile, sul retro. Aveva il copione in mano” 

Mi piaci, Asahi-san. 

“Grazie, Tsukishima! Ricorda che il tuo senpai ti deve un ghiacciolo!” 

“Ne faccio tranquillamente a meno”, rispose l’altro con un’alzata di spalle. 

Ma Nishinoya era troppo focalizzato sul suo obiettivo per prendersela. 

Mi piaci, Asahi-san. 

Stava per imboccare la porta sull’esterno quando Ennoshita lo richiamò: “Noya, per favore, vai a buttare la spazzatura” 

“Certo!”, rispose senza neanche pensarci. 

Pazienza, il breve tragitto dalla casa al cancello in fondo al vialetto (e ritorno) l’avrebbe aiutato a schiarirsi ulteriormente le idee.  
Presto detto. Obbedì al compito assegnatogli, e quando rientrò prendendo la direzione verso il retro della casa, si ritrovò a passare per il giardino. 

Mi piaci, Asahi-san.

“Ma quanto sei carino, Azumane!”

La voce di Michimiya lo bloccò sul posto.  
E prima di poter prendere consapevolmente una decisione a riguardo, Nishinoya si nascose dietro un folto cespuglio.

Asahi-san ‘carino’? Ma che diavolo?... 

Michimiya continuò: “Non devi essere in imbarazzo, è una cosa del tutto normale!”

‘Una cosa del tutto normale’?!

“Che vergogna!”, fece la voce di Asahi, bassa e leggermente sfiatata. “Non avrei mai creduto che sarei riuscito a dire questa cosa a qualcuno…” 

‘Questa cosa’, cosa?!  
Nishinoya fece capolino dal fogliame e spiò la scena: Asahi se ne stava con le spalle curve, il viso nascosto dietro il palmo delle mani. Michimiya lo guardava con un sorriso affettuoso. Erano seduti sul ballatoio di legno esterno alla casa e i fogli del copione erano sparsi intorno a loro, abbandonati.  
Cazzo. Quelle non erano battute delle sceneggiatura, no. Asahi era realmente, sinceramente in imbarazzo.  
Michimiya si avvicinò a lui e gli spostò le mani dal volto.  
Asahi la guardò come un animaletto stanato nel bosco.  
Lei gli sussurrò qualcosa che Nishinoya non riuscì a sentire e che si perse nel risolino tintinnante della ragazza.  
Asahi fece sì col capo, lentamente, gli occhi fissi in quelli di lei, completamente disarmato. 

Cazzo, non riusciva a sentire più di qualche sillaba, e di avvicinarsi non se ne parlava. Uscire allo scoperto in un momento simile, poi, era completamente fuori discussione. E tuttavia Nishinoya doveva capire cosa diavolo stava succedendo.

“Tu credi?”, chiese Asahi con un soffio di voce carico di speranza.

“Assolutamente. E io ti sosterrò sempre”

Nishinoya si sentì morire.  
E gli parve che il suo cuore collassasse su se stesso in un singulto strozzato.  
No, un momento, quel rumore non era stato il suo cuore, era piuttosto…

“Capitano! Che diavolo ci fai qui?!” 

“Sshhh!”, fece Daichi acquattandosi accanto a lui dall’albero dietro cui se ne stava nascosto. “Posso… posso chiederti la stessa cosa…”, sussurrò, tentando disperatamente di prendere tempo, il viso paonazzo nonostante l’oscurità. 

Nel silenzio che si creò, la risatina di Asahi e Michimiya rimbombò come un tuono. 

Poi Nishinoya non riuscì oltre a stare zitto. Si voltò di scatto verso di lui, nello stesso istante in cui Daichi prese coraggio e aprì bocca. 

“Non dirmi che anche a te piace Asahi-san?” “Anche a te piace Michimiya, per caso?”, si chiesero con urgenza, all’unisono, sottovoce.

Per un attimo si bloccarono e non capirono nulla.  
Poi gli occhi di entrambi si sgranarono di consapevolezza. 

“Oh, no no no no no! Dai-san! Io… ehm… proprio no” 

“Non mi piace Asahi, no”, sorrise Daichi, di un sorriso affettuoso e un po’ triste, scrollando la testa, “Mi piace Michimiya”

E come a farlo apposta, proprio in quel momento Michimiya parlò ancora: “E ora devi dirlo ad alta voce”

Daichi si zittì.

“Ancora?”, sentirono rispondere Asahi.

Nishinoya aveva il cuore in gola.  
Si voltò velocemente verso Daichi, e gli disse a voce bassa: “Cavolo, Dai-san, ma se è così, devi farti avanti!” 

Daichi stava per rispondergli, ma lei parlò di nuovo ed entrambi si bloccarono di nuovo per ascoltarli: “Sì, Azumane. Devi dirlo come si deve”

“No, non posso…” 

“Su, dillo”

“Io ti…”

No, ti prego. 

“Io ti… ti amo!”

No.  
Il silenzio che seguì fu irreale, nonostante la risatina compiaciuta di Michimiya in sottofondo. Irreale e lancinante. 

Dopo qualche istante, fu Daichi a romperlo.  
“E come potrei?”, mormorò rassegnato. “L’hai visto, no?”

Il gelo che gli si stava diffondendo in petto sarebbe stata per Nishinoya già una risposta sufficiente. “…Sì”

“Non posso, non posso!”, strillò quindi Asahi.

Ma come ‘non poteva’?! Ma se l’aveva appena fatto?!  
Cazzo, Asahi, sii uomo almeno in questo momento, sennò me la rendi ancora più difficile…

“E invece vedi che puoi?”, lo rincuorò Michimiya, “Dai, ci sono io qui! E ci sarò sempre”

Si scambiarono altre paroline indecifrabili, che Nishinoya non sarebbe comunque stato in grado di afferrare, sfocate nel turbine di angoscia che lo divorava.  
Anche il capitano sembrava paralizzato, gli occhi fissi nel vuoto.

Poi Asahi le chiese qualcosa all’orecchio e Michimiya saltò su, si guardò attorno e iniziò a gesticolare freneticamente.

“Io? No no no no no! Io non posso!”

“E dai, fallo per me…”, le sorrise lui, sornione. 

A Nishinoya girò la testa. Possibile che Asahi fosse capace di fare un’espressione simile?

“Ok!” La ragazza mise le mani sulle spalle di Asahi e inspirò profondamente. “Non faccio che pensare a te, Sono… sono innamorata di te! Ah, no! Non posso, non posso!”, si ritrasse subito dopo.

“E invece l’hai appena fatto!”, ridacchiò lui, compiaciuto. “Visto com’è facile?”

E a quel punto il mondo si fermò. 

Michimiya gettò le braccia al collo di Asahi. E mentre lei mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile contro la sua spalla, lui la strinse dolcemente.

Il mondo si fermò del tutto.

“Ne ho abbastanza”, sentenziò Daichi, appoggiandosi al tronco dell’albero lì accanto, “Tu no?” 

Nishinoya, ancora accovacciato, caracollò all’indietro. Non sapeva davvero come ribattere. 

“E poi non è giusto stare qui a origliare”, concluse Daichi, prima di dargli la schiena e allontanarsi.

Mi piaci, Asahi-san.

Nishinoya si tirò su, aggrapandosi a quello stesso albero, sospirò e lasciò andare la testa all’indietro, contro il tronco.

Quindi le cose stavano così.  
A quel punto, non aveva più senso farsi avanti.  
Perché avrebbe dovuto dirgli qualcosa che l’avrebbe solo spaventato e avrebbe compromesso la loro amicizia? Perchè lui e Asahi erano… amici.  
Merda.  
E un rapporto con lui voleva continuare ad averlo, anche se… cazzo. Anche se non del tipo che avrebbe voluto.

Nishinoya non si accorse neanche delle unghie che premevano contro la corteccia. 

Sì, ce l’avrebbe potuta fare. 

Si staccò dal tronco e si allontanò senza fare rumore.

Mi piaci da morire, Asahi-san.

 

***

 

Chissà che ora era. Le ventidue, forse le ventitre. O magari le due del mattino.

Daichi si era trascinato fino al lago, era rimasto lì per un tempo indefinibile e vi aveva gettato dentro qualche sasso.  
Ora, sulla via del ritorno, si era ritrovato nello stesso punto in cui Michimiya aveva detto ad Asahi di essere innamorata di lui.  
Michimiya innamorata.  
In quel momento non c’era più nessuno: non un foglio di copione, non una risata. Solo il verso dei grilli.  
Sospirò.  
E decise che era arrivata l’ora di andare a letto.

“Daichi!”

La voce di Asahi lo colse a tradimento. Si voltò a guardarlo, ma avrebbe preferito ignorarlo e continuare a camminare.

“Ah ah! Oddio, Daichi, sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma…”

Chissà che faccia aveva in quel momento. Probabilmente scura e grave. 

“Puo darsi…”, ghignò, volendo almeno prendere quel fifone di Asahi un po’ in giro.

“Dai non fare così o mi spavento davvero…”

Quasi venne da ridere, a Daichi. Ma non rise.  
Non disse niente, gli voltò le spalle e riprese a camminare.

“Daichi, è da prima che ti cerco…” Asahi lo raggiunse del tutto. “Neanche Suga ti ha trovato da nessun parte”

Suga… Suga si era sbagliato di brutto. Non era di lui che Michimiya era innamorata.

“Mi… mi stai evitando, per caso?”

Daichi alzò lo sguardo su Asahi, e finalmente lo ascoltò davvero.

 

“Perché non so, è da oggi pomeriggio che sei strano e spero… spero di non aver fatto o detto qualcosa che…”

“Ma va”, lo interruppe lui, “Probabilmente mi vedi sovrapensiero perchè ho paura di non portare ai nazionali la miglior squadra possibile. Dovremo metterci sotto quando tutto questo sarà finito”

Stava evitando Asahi, dunque? Davvero era così meschino?

“Daichi, tu sei il capitano che ha fatto arrivare la nostra squadra ai nazionali. Un passo alla volta”, gli sorrise Asahi.

Che sciocco. Asahi non aveva colpa. Nessuno aveva colpa.

“E me lo dice il gigante dal cuore di vetro?”, ridacchiò.

“Che razza di nomignolo…”, bofonchiò Asahi.

“Preferiresti ‘l’infallibile asso’?”, lo canzonò lui.

“Sei il solito gentile”

“Ma sì, ma sì. Un passo alla volta”

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio. Asahi aveva un leggero sorriso sulle labbra, lo sguardo davanti a sé.

“E poi anche il nostro terzo anno finirà…”

“E tu sei il solito melodrammatico”, lo interruppe Daichi, come sempre faceva in situazioni come quella. Asahi, in fondo, era fatto così. Poi continuò: “Beh, c’è chi ha già le idee chiare. Guarda Ennoshita”

“Già”

“E tu? Potresti fare l’attore!”

“Ma piantala! Uno come me che si agita per le cose più piccole…? No, non mi ci vedo proprio!”

“Ma non sembri agitato quando sei lì, davanti alla macchina da presa. Cioè, non più del solito. E non eri agitato oggi in campo”

Asahi sussultò appena. Forse non si aspettava un commento simile. Poi si rilassò e si aprì in un sorriso. “No, non lo ero”, ammise. 

“C’è una bella sintonia tra voi”, aggiunse Daichi, a voce bassa.  
Perché non si fermava? Perché voleva farsi del male?

Asahi arrossì, si passò una mano tra i capelli, alzò gli occhi su di lui, li riabbassò, lo guardò di nuovo come per cercare conferma.  
“Tu credi?”, chiese.

“E’ evidente” La stessa voce con cui aveva intenzione di rassicurarlo gli rimbombò lancinante nelle viscere. Era evidente che tra quei due c’era qualcosa, perché non dirlo ad alta voce?

“Vorrei… vorrei essere in grado di esprimere i miei sentimenti anche fuori dal campo”, disse Asahi, confidandogli tutta la sua frustrazione.

“Beh, mi sembra che tu ci stia riuscendo bene”

Asahi lo guardò improvvisamente perplesso. “Tu credi?”

Daichi lo guardò negli occhi. “Sicuramente meglio di me…”

Asahi continuò a scrutarlo senza capire. Poi sembrò di colpo realizzare qualcosa e il suo volto si illuminò. “Ah, ma intendi dire…!”

“Non importa”, tagliò corto Daichi, “Lascia perdere”  
Gli diede un colpetto bonario all’altezza del bicipite e gli sorrise, sinceramente.  
Poi, lasciando Asahi alquanto interdetto, gli diede finalmente le spalle e si allontanò. 

Era troppo. Era troppo anche per lui.

 

***

 

“Cioè, lui le ha detto ‘Ti amo’?!”

“Sì… cioè, credo di sì. Era strano e aveva una voce non troppo sicura… Ma… cazzo, sì! A cosa mi voglio attaccare? L’ha detto, sì…”

“Cazzo”

Tanaka guardò fisso davanti a sé. Sembrava sotto shock.

E vedendo l’amico reagire in quel modo, Nishinoya lo realizzò davvero: Asahi aveva detto a Michimiya ‘Ti amo’.

Erano seduti in un angolo contro il muro della cucina, al buio, sulle piastrelle.

“Noya-san…”, Ryuu osò sollevare gli occhi su di lui, “… e tu? Come stai?”

“Come sto?” Nishinoya stava giocherellando con le dita. Non riuscì a guardarlo in faccia per tutto il tempo. “È come ricevere una pallonata. Una di quelle toste. E fa male. Cazzo, se fa male. Ma poi ti guardi le braccia e non ci sono lividi. Ecco come sto”

Tanaka annuì. “E che farai adesso?”

Gli occhi gli pungevano, ma Nishinoya si strofinò il naso con il dorso della mano, si voltò verso l’amico e si sforzò di sorridere.

“Che vuoi che faccia? Niente. Se Asahi è felice con lei a me sta bene. Michimiya è una brava ragazza”  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio e poi Nishinoya chiuse gli occhi e lasciò andare la testa all’indietro. “Cazzo, però…”  
E non smise di sorridere neanche quando sbattè un pugno contro il pavimento. “Cazzo! Sono proprio senza speranza!”

Tanaka non gli tolse gli occhi di dosso, un sorriso sincero che non sembrava voler svanire. “Allora è questo che significa amare una persona”

“Ryuu, ti prego! Adesso non metterti a fare il figo con frasi ad effetto”

“No, Noya, dico sul serio! Sei cresciuto”

“Oh beh, allora crescere fa schifo”

Risero entrambi, finchè anche la risata fu inghiottita dal silenzio della casa.

“Dai, andiamo a letto”, disse Tanaka tirandosi su e tendendogli una mano. 

Nishinoya non ci pensò due volte ad afferrarla e a mettersi in piedi a sua volta.

Raggiunsero la stanza da letto, dove già si sentiva un gran russare.  
Nishinoya fece scorrere la porta e fece capolino all’interno.  
Si bloccò. Il futon di Asahi era intonso. 

“Lui non è qui” 

“Eh?” Anche Tanaka guardò dentro.

“Vai tu”, gli sussurrò Nishinoya, mosso da un’improvvisa urgenza di trovare Asahi, “Io voglio parlargli”

“Per dirgli cosa?”, Tanaka lo fermò per un braccio.

“Non lo so, qualunque cazzata. Ho bisogno di parlargli” 

Tanaka lo lasciò andare. “Ok”, gli sorrise solidale.

Nishinoya si sforzò di ricambiare quel sorriso. Poi gli diede le spalle e scivolò veloce lungo il corridoio. 

Aveva voglia di vedere Asahi.  
Per dimostrare a se stesso che ce la poteva fare. Che era possibile restare amici e andare avanti.  
E aveva voglia di sentire la sua voce, calda e bassa, per avere la prova tangibile che era tutto vero. Che lui non aveva speranza. E che andava bene anche così.  
Non voleva far passare neanche un minuto. Non poteva permettersi di sprecare tempo a indugiare in quel dannatissimo dolore.  
Perciò continuò a sorridere. 

Continuò a sorridere anche quando finalmente lo trovò, seduto in veranda a guardare la luna.  
Stai pensando a lei, non è vero?

“Nishinoya!”

Cazzo, se faceva male, però.  
Asahi sembrava… felice di vederlo? Aveva un’espressione stupita, luminosa.  
Ma forse, sì, era la luna.

“Che ci fai qui?”, aggiunse quindi, sorridendogli, e quel sorriso fu per Nishinoya come un pugno alla bocca dello stomaco. 

Ora che era lì, cosa gli avrebbe detto?

“Asahi-san!”  
Ecco cosa gli disse, allegramente, come nulla fosse. E si mise seduto accanto a lui.  
“Neanche tu riesci a dormire?”

Asahi scosse la testa, divertito. “Sarà per la luna piena. Dicono che tolga il sonno”

Cazzo, Asahi, me la stai rendendo davvero difficile.

“Mmm… O forse è per il batticuore? Perché sei agitato per qualcosa?”

“B-batticuore? A-agitato, dici?”  
Gli occhi grandi di Asahi diventarono ancora più grandi, se possibile.  
“E per… per cosa?”

“Ah, non lo so… Magari qualcosa di piacevole?”

“P-piacevole? Tipo?”  
Asahi si era avvicinato impercettibilmente, sembrava sul punto di dirgli qualcosa, e questo mandò lui in agitazione. 

“Ah ah ah! Ma questo lo sai tu, Asahi-san! Non so, con tutte le ragazze che ultimamente ti sbavano dietro … Magari, che so… tu hai qualche preferenza?”

Il sorriso morì sulle labbra di Asahi.

“Ragazze?”

“Sì! …Beh? Hai qualche preferenza?” 

Lo stava mettendo con le spalle al muro e questo lui lo sapeva bene. Non era corretto, Asahi sembrava in imbarazzo, ma lui voleva una risposta. Ad alta voce.

“Direi nessuna”, tagliò corto Asahi, abbassando lo sguardo davanti a sé.

“Eddai, Asahi-saaan! Non essere timido!” 

Dimmelo, ti prego. ‘Mi piace Michimiya’. Dimmelo una volta per tutte. Ho bisogno di sentirlo da te. Di sentire che sono per te un amico abbastanza importante da meritare la tua fiducia. Non ti chiedo altro. Ammazzami. E il mio cuore in un modo o nell'altro se ne farà una ragione.

“Piantala, Noya”

Era un osso duro, ma lui ce l’avrebbe fatta a spillargli la verità.

“Dai facciamo così, indovino io. Allora, vediamo… Com’è il tuo tipo?”

Il mio sei tu, Asahi-san. 

Asahi restò a guardarlo con un volto indecifrabile. Addirittura concentrato. 

Cazzo, ora che ci penso non ho neanche un ‘tipo’: ci sei solo tu. 

“Allora? Com’è il tuo tipo?” 

Per un attimo Nishinoya giurò di veder brillare negli occhi di Asahi un lampo di sfida.

“Basso e chiassoso”

Nishinoya stava per urlare: “Si tratta di Michimiya!”, fingendo di indovinare un nome che già conosceva, quando…  
Un momento.  
‘Basso e chiassoso’? Che diavolo voleva dire?  
Michimiya era piuttosto alta. Certo, era abbastanza chiassosa, non sempre, ma… poteva davvero definirsi ‘chiassosa’, Michimiya? In ogni caso, alta era alta… Oddio, sì, rispetto ad Asahi era più bassa, ma era una ragazza, rientrava nella norma. 

Possibile che ci fosse stato un qualche assurdo equivoco? E che lui si fosse sbagliato per tutto quel tempo? E che non era Michimiya che…?

“E ama la pallavolo più di qualunque altra cosa”, scandì Asahi, in tono grave, senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi.

Ok. Allora non poteva essere quella brunetta dagli occhi vispi che a volte aveva visto gironzolare in classe intorno ad Asahi, quando andava a trovarlo durante l’intervallo: lei non aveva nulla a che fare con la pallavolo.  
E Michimiya la pallavolo la amava eccome! E che diamine, era la capitana!

Però se si era sbagliato, se aveva sentito male un paio d’ore prima dietro quel cespuglio, se la ragazza che piaceva ad Asahi non era Michimiya… (Difficile anche solo pensarlo, arrivati a quel punto, ma…). Se non era Michimiya…  
A dire il vero tutte le ragazze della squadra femminile erano piuttosto alte. Oddio, Sasaki Chizuru, forse?  
Nishinoya scosse velocemente la testa, come per scacciare quel pensiero. No, Sasaki-san era tutt’altro che chiassosa.  
Tutt’a un tratto si bloccò.  
E sollevò su Asahi uno sguardo sconvolto.  
Asahi sembrò trattenere il fiato.  
Nishinoya si avvicinò a lui un po’ di più, deciso e chiederglielo.

“Yachi-san?!”

Asahi guardò Nishinoya per un lungo straziante momento.  
Poi in tutta risposta sbuffò e sembrò implodere su se stesso.

“E’… è lei?!”

Asahi si alzò lentamente. 

“Ho caldo. Devo prendere un po’ d’aria” 

“Ma…” 

“Devo proprio prendere un po’ d’aria…” 

“E’… è lei?!”

Asahi si voltò verso di lui e a Nishinoya morirono le parole in bocca.  
Sembrava arrabbiato. Triste, forse.  
Qualcosa gli sfuggiva. Cazzo, se gli sfuggiva.

“Non è lei, no”, disse Asahi con voce spenta. E poi aggiunse: “E comunque anche tu hai un sacco di ragazze che ‘ti sbavano dietro’. Oggi, dopo la partita, circondato da loro, eri proprio nel tuo… Sei contento, no?”

Cosa? Lui, contento? Ma che diavolo…?

“No-non è vero che mi sbavano dietro… e poi…”

Non seppe come andare avanti. Né seppe come rispondere al sorriso che gli fece Asahi, un sorriso amaro, dolce, rassegnato. 

Poi Asahi si voltò e si allontanò in giardino. “Stammi bene, Noya”

Bene? Come poteva stare bene?!  
Asahi era innamorato di un’altra e quest’altra non poteva che essere Michimiya. Al diavolo. Evidentemente Asahi la trovava bassa. Punto.  
Ma la cosa peggiore di tutta quella storia era di non essere nemmeno riuscito a farselo confidare. Alla fine lui non era neanche degno di essere amico di Asahi. No, certo. Per quello c’erano Daichi, Suga. Oh, cazzo. Si stava forse autocompatendo?!

Se ne andò dritto a letto, Nishinoya.  
Era confuso, terribilmente confuso. Avrebbe voluto stringere Asahi a sé, come dopo aver segnato un punto; e allo stesso tempo avrebbe voluto prenderlo per la maglietta, scrollarlo e gridargli contro tutta la sua frustrazione. Come dopo quella cazzo di partita con la Dateko. 

Quella notte Nishinoya dormì accanto a un futon vuoto, chiedendosi perché diamine Asahi non tornava a riempirlo.  
La voce gli uscì sottile, nel buio, quasi disperata: “Asahi-san… Perché?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti!
> 
> Eccomi tornata su questi lidi!  
> Le cose stanno prendendo una piega interessante, non credete? Come pensate che vada a finire??  
> Il prossimo capitolo (a meno che non mi venga infinitamente lungo) dovrebe essere l’ultimo.  
> Dite che Noya ce la farà a confessare i propri sentimenti? E per Daichi come andranno le cose? Mi piacerebbe tanto sapere cosa ne pensate! Non siate timidi! Se la storia vi piace (ma anche se vi fa schifo) fatemelo sapere, anche con un Kudo! ;-)) Please!! <3 
> 
> Un abbraccio a voi!
> 
> InuAraXHaikuu!!


	5. E’ la fine del film! (…e un nuovo inizio!)

Domenica

 

“Posso…?”

“Oh, scusa! Ma certo, Yachi”

La ragazza sembrava in difficoltà, tesa sulle punte dei piedi con una spugnetta in una mano e la valigetta del make-up nell’altra.  
Asahi si abbassò di scatto e si mise alla sua altezza, regalandole un sorriso di scuse, uno di quei suoi sorrisi dolci, insicuri; e che tuttavia strappano il fiato.  
E a Nishinoya fu strappato il fiato, ovviamente. E un altro brandello di cuore.

Yachi passò la spugnetta sul viso di Asahi, con attenzione.

Era l’ultimo giorno di riprese, il sole era alto e Nishinoya si sentiva uno schifo.  
Intorno a lui si respirava una certa tensione e ognuno aveva il suo da fare: chi sistemava i fari, chi la fonica, chi gli oggetti di scena; Ennoshita parlava ormai solo per monosillabi. Era l’ultimo giorno e ancora diverse scene dovevano essere girate. Tutto doveva filare liscio. 

Ma Nishinoya non riusciva a fare altro che pensare alla sera prima, ad Asahi e Michimiya abbracciati sulla veranda, al suo strano dialogo con Asahi, a quella sensazione di amaro alla bocca dello stomaco che non se ne era andata per tutta la notte. Una notte in cui Asahi non era mai tornato in camera, una notte che aveva regalato a Nishinoya un paio di segni scuri sotto agli occhi. 

In quel momento, Nishinoya aveva tra le braccia un groviglio di cavi; Tanaka glieli aveva chiesti tipo cinque minuti prima, ma lui non sembrava intenzionato a muoversi da lì.  
Se ne rimase fermo a guardare Asahi con un’espressione corrucciata. 

Quella mattina, Asahi non aveva fatto colazione con loro ed era apparso sul set solo quando gli altri avevano già cominciato a predisporre ogni cosa.  
Era evidente che Asahi avesse fatto il possibile per rendersi presentabile: aveva i capelli ancora umidi per la doccia ed era profumato.  
O almeno doveva esserlo. Quel suo profumo di bagnoschiuma al cocco e pelle abbronzata. (Sempre che la pelle abbronzata avesse un profumo…).  
Concentrati, Noya.  
Insomma, Asahi doveva aver fatto il possibile per camuffare il fatto che avesse passato la notte in bianco, ma Nishinoya sapeva bene che Asahi non aveva dormito sul proprio futon.  
(Il futon accanto al suo, volendo essere puntigliosi).  
E al suo occhio attento – perché Nishinoya gli sapeva leggere dentro meglio di chiunque altro - Asahi appariva nervoso, sfuggente, cupo. Sul punto di… di “esplodere come una pentola a pressione”? Oddio, forse non era l’esempio giusto. Non nel caso di Asahi. Una pentola a pressione forse era qualcosa di troppo estremo. Magari più come… “una pentola a pressione che minaccia di esplodere e poi finisce per implodere su se stessa”. Ecco, qualcosa del genere.  
In ogni caso era lampante che qualcosa non quadrava.  
Da quando era arrivato, Asahi non aveva rivolto a Nishinoya neanche una parola. Non una sola parola. A stento l’aveva anche solo degnato di uno sguardo. Era forse arrabbiato con lui? Ma perché poi?  
Decisamente qualcosa non quadrava.  
E poi… (oh cazzo, possibile che ci pensasse solo in quel momento?!), dove aveva passato la notte Asahi? Con una ragazza, forse?!  
Nishinoya si voltò freneticamente a guardare Michimiya, distante da lui non più di una decina di metri, scrutando il suo volto in cerca di qualche indizio. La risatina candida della ragazza, in risposta a qualcosa che le aveva detto Ennoshita, fu come un colpo di spugna sulla lavagna dei propri dubbi.  
No. Non Michimiya. Non quella notte, almeno. 

Nishinoya trattenne il respiro.  
Che la ragazza che piaceva ad Asahi fosse davvero Yachi-san?

Poco lontano, Yachi iniziò a picchiettare la spugnetta sulla fronte di Asahi, sui suoi zigomi, lungo il collo, addirittura sulle spalle, che sporgevano abbronzate dalla scollatura ampia e irregolare della t-shirt.  
Nishinoya si mordicchiò un labbro. Cazzo, se Asahi era bello. Anche con il volto segnato e quella rughetta severa tra gli occhi accigliati. La sua pelle brillò scura, sotto la luce del sole, in un modo dannatamente sexy.

“E’ olio di mandorle”, spiegò Yachi, ritirando leggermente la mano, “Serve per simulare il sudore…” 

“I-il sudore?!” 

Lei annuì, con una risatina. “La scena che stiamo per girare si colloca immediatamente dopo quella della partita e si deve vedere che hai faticato parecchio…”

“Ma io… Io sto già sudando tantissimo, Yachi-san! Oh beh, no scusa, non volevo dire… cioè… E’ davvero disgustoso, scusa!…” Asahi arrossì miseramente.

Nishinoya trasalì. Allora era vero?! Doveva essere geloso anche di Yachi, adesso?

"Oh, ma quest’olio è più brillante del tuo sudore… cioè, non volevo sminuire il tuo sudore, Asahi-san! Cioè, il tuo sudore va benissimo… Oddio, non è quello che volevo dire… Oh, scusa, Azumane-senpai! Scusa, scusa!”

“No, scusa tu!”

Ok, no. Decisamente no.

“Yachi-saan!” 

Nishinoya sentì la voce a tutto volume di Hinata interrompere quell’assurdo scambio ansioso-depressivo.

“Sì, Hinata, che c’è?”

“Hai la pelle rossissima! Io credo che tu ti sia ustionata!”

Era talmente concentrato su Asahi, che Nishinoya non se n’era accorto. Ma era vero: contro la magliettina bianca, il collo e le braccia di Yachi sembravano fosforescenti. E non era certo per l’agitazione. 

“Aaaah! E’ vero!”, si allarmò Yachi, esaminandosi le braccia. “In effetti sentivo bruciare… Dev’essere stato tutto questo sole. Non sono abituata!! Ahia…”, si lamentò poi, tastando un punto particolarmente arrossato alla base del collo. 

“Fa male?”, si avvicinò Hinata. 

“Un po’… Dovrò metterci della crema solare. Ce l’ho qui, da qualche parte… Ah, eccola!”, disse Yachi trionfante, tirando fuori un tubetto dalla valigetta del make-up.

“Posso… posso fare io”, disse Hinata, senza guardarla; e non era una domanda. 

Yachi arrossì, in modo evidente questa volta, su tutto il viso, come un’eruzione cutanea.  
E arrossì anche Hinata. 

Ah, cavolo. Ah. Ok. Allora, no. Non c’era motivo che Nishinoya fosse geloso della piccola Yachi. Definitivamente.

“Lascia che ci pensi io”, intervenne Kyoko-san, togliendo di mano la crema a Yachi e sorridendole materna, senza accorgersi della delusione di Hinata, che balbettava: “Sh-Shimizu-senpai…”, né del leggero disagio della stessa Yachi, immediatamente sostituito dall’autentico stupore che una dea del suo calibro si occupasse di una ragazzetta imbranata come lei.

Nishinoya sorrise, davanti a quella scenetta: Kyoko-san aveva sempre una gran classe.  
Ancora col sorriso sulle labbra si voltò a guardare Asahi. E fu allora che si accorse che Asahi stava a sua volta guardando lui. E come i loro occhi si incontrarono, Asahi sussultò e ritirò lo sguardo.  
Possibile?  
A dispetto del cuore che iniziò a battergli rapido in petto, una sensazione di freddo lo investì di colpo e Nishinoya rimase immobile a scrutare la nuca di Asahi.  
Forse si era sbagliato.  
Ma poi Asahi si voltò nuovamente verso di lui, incerto. E nella frazione di secondo in cui si resero conto del fatto che si stavano indiscutibilmente cercando l’un l’altro, distolsero entrambi lo sguardo, come scottati.  
No. Nishinoya non si era sbagliato. 

 

***

 

Cosa stava succedendo?

Sugawara si guardò intorno, allarmato.  
Ennoshita aveva dato cinque minuti di pausa tra una scena e l’altra e lui aveva preso l’iniziativa di distribuire succhi di frutta, così che ognuno restasse idratato e non avesse cali di zuccheri.  
Solo che sembravano tutti impazziti.  
Ok che era l’ultimo giorno di riprese e il ritmo era serrato, ma l’aria che si respirava intorno a lui aveva qualcosa di paradossale. Non c’era uno solo di loro che si comportasse in modo normale. Altro che cali di zuccheri.

Daichi era di umore nero. Quel testardo... Era convinto di aver sentito la sera prima Michimiya dire ad Asahi di essere innamorata di lui. Michimiya innamorata di Asahi. Che assurdità. Era evidente che si trattava solo di un grande … 

“Passami un succo, Suga, per favore”, gli si avvicinò il capitano, con voce grave e occhi bassi. 

“Daichi, come te lo devo dire? E’ evidente che si tratta solo di un grande equivoco!” 

“Sì, come vuoi”, rispose poco convinto, allontanandosi con in mano un succo alla pera.

“Noya-san, sei davvero uno schifo stamattina” 

La voce di Tanaka fece voltare Sugawara automaticamente verso Nishinoya.  
Era vero. Persino il loro libero – il loro libero energico e iperattivo in modo innaturale - non sembrava in gran forma quella mattina. 

“Grazie di cuore, Ryuu, tu sì che sei un amico” 

I suoi occhi erano ancora più grandi del solito, la sua pelle più pallida, i suoi lineamenti più affilati: Nishinoya era un fascio di nervi. 

“Quando vuoi!”, Tanaka gli fece l’occhiolino. 

Poi Suga lo vide avvicinarsi e afferrare dalle sue mani due succhi alla ciliegia, per lanciarne uno a Nishinoya, che lo prese senza dire una parola.  
Ok.  
Nishinoya taciturno era tutto un nuovo livello di anormalità. 

C’era decisamente qualcosa che non andava, quella mattina. 

Suga si voltò disarmato.  
Poco distante da lui era seduta Michimiya. La ragazza stava guardando fisso nel vuoto, e intanto si torturava le mani. Di colpo si alzò. Poi si rimise a sedere. Si passò una mano tra i capelli. Scosse la testa. 

Che cosa. Stava. Succedendo.

Suga osò avvicinarsi e si chinò verso di lei. “Michimiya?” 

“Eh?! Cosa??”, saltò su la ragazza. 

“Scusa, non volevo spaventarti! E’ che mi sembri un po’ agitata... Ti senti bene? Forse è meglio se bevi qualcosa”, le sorrise comprensivo (anche se non ci stava capendo nulla), e le porse un succo alla pesca. 

“Oddio, no! Potrei vomitare! Grazie comunque”, rise lei, nervosamente. 

Anche Suga si mise a ridere, meccanicamente, continuando a non capirci nulla. 

“Suga-san… mi dai un succo, per favore?”

No. Non anche lui, vi prego.  
Suga si voltò lentamente e abbassò lo sguardo, quel tanto che gli bastò per incrociare due occhi da cane bastonato. 

“Hi-Hinata? C’è qualcosa che non va?” 

“No… Niente…”, biascicò il ragazzo con un muso lungo. 

Ok, Suga, respira.  
“Qualunque cosa… si sistemerà”, tentò di incoraggiarlo, senza sapere bene che altro dirgli. 

“Sì, lo so”, rispose Hinata, premendo svogliatamente la cannuccia nel cartone del succo d’arancia.

Suga rimase pietrificato a guardare il suo kohai più vitale andarsene strascicando i piedi nella ghiaia.

Okaaaay. Qualcosa gli era decisamente sfuggito.  
Ed era una sensazione del tutto nuova: a Suga non sfuggiva mai nulla.

Si guardò intorno esasperato. Dalla parte opposta rispetto a lui, seduto su un muretto, Asahi se ne stava piegato con gli avambracci sulle ginocchia, i capelli leggermente in disordine e un’aria da bello e dannato. Sembrava distrutto, afflitto, soggiogato. Tutti aggettivi tipici di Asahi, ma con una nota di disperazione in più rispetto al solito.  
Che diamine…?!  
Suga attraversò lo spazio che li separava a grandi falcate e si buttò a sedere accanto ad Asahi.

“Si può sapere che diamine sta succedendo?!”

“C-cosa?”, sussultò Asahi, colto di sorpresa.

“Insomma, Asahi! Deve pur esserci qualcosa! Siete tutti strani stamattina!”, si sfogò, facendo un gesto frustrato in direzione del resto dei compagni.

“E io come faccio a saperlo?”, rispose Asahi, con occhi da cerbiatto.

“Non lo so…”, si sgonfiò Suga, porgendogli un succo alla mela. “Tu sei il protagonista…”, provò a spiegarsi, anche se non aveva alcun senso.

“Come se avesse importanza”, borbottò Asahi, prendendo il succo distrattamente.

Suga rimase fermo a guardarlo, gli occhi stretti. “E a te cosa sta succedendo?”, chiese quindi, inquisitorio e preoccupato allo stesso tempo. “Una qualche crisi di autostima?”

“No, no…”, si affrettò a rispondere Asahi, con una risatina nervosa, “Credo solo di essere un po’ stanco”

Suga soppesò quella risposta. “Mmm… Sarebbe anche comprensibile”, disse poi, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. “Però… così stanco da non accorgerti di niente?”, sembrò rimproverarlo con un mezzo sorriso.

Asahi alzò gli occhi su di lui. “Di cosa?”

“… che a Daichi piace Michimiya”

Asahi sgranò gli occhi e tutta la tensione si vaporizzò all’istante.  
“Dici davvero?! Ma è fantastico! Sì, perché a lei… a lei piace lui!… Lo sapevi? Ma allora è fatta!” Asahi sembrava in preda a un’eccitazione quasi infantile.

“Asahi!”, ridacchiò Suga, scrollando la testa, “Non capisci proprio niente”

“Cos’è che non capisco?...”, gli domandò il ragazzo con una sincerità adorabile.

“Daichi pensa che Michimiya piaccia a te”

Asahi spalancò la bocca. “C-cosa?! A me? E perché mai io dovrei…? Oddio, no! No no no no no!”

Suga scoppiò a ridere. E stava per spiegargli di come quel bietolone di Daichi avesse frainteso tutto e credesse che sì, tra Michimiya e Asahi ci fosse del tenero, quando vide quest’ultimo spostare improvvisamente lo sguardo e rabbuiarsi di colpo.  
Suga si voltò automaticamente a guardare nella stessa direzione e quello che vide gli spiegò molte cose.

“Nishinoya-kun! Sei così carino! Ti metterei in borsetta e ti porterei a casa!”

Poco lontano da loro, Nishinoya era circondato dalle ragazze. Doveva aver detto o fatto qualcosa per farle ridere, perché sembravano tutte di buon umore. E a parlare doveva essere stata Sasaki Chizuru: faceva luce, tanto era rossa in volto. 

“Vero, Chizuru-chan? Yuu è un ragazzo meeeeraviglioso!”, rincarò la dose la sorella di Tanaka, col suo solito entusiasmo, arruffando i capelli di Nishinoya. 

Da parte sua, il ragazzo non fece altro che ridere a un volume altissimo. Troppo alto persino per i suoi standard. Era in imbarazzo. Chiaramente in imbarazzo. O almeno era chiaro per Suga, che cominciò finalmente a capire almeno una delle cose che stavano succedendo.

E a quel punto Suga vide anche quello che successe in quel preciso momento. Non si perse un solo dettaglio. 

Nishinoya si accorse che Asahi lo stava guardando, smise di ridere, sembrò dimenticarsi in un sol colpo di Saeko, di Sasaki e del resto delle sue interlocutrici e fece un paio di passi verso Asahi.  
Asahi, accanto a lui, inspirò rumorosamente e si irrigidì di colpo, scattò in piedi, fece un rapido gesto di saluto in direzione di Nishinoya, biascicò un incomprensibile: “Suga, scusami”, e si allontanò di gran carriera.  
Nishinoya abbassò lo sguardo, visibilmente demoralizzato.

Suga provò una grande pena per lui. E anche per Asahi.  
“No, non capisci proprio niente…”, mormorò, anche se l’Asso non poteva più sentirlo.

Sorbendo rumorosamente con la cannuccia il proprio succo all’ananas, Suga cominciò a temere per quell’ultimo giorno di riprese. Sperò con tutto il cuore che Ennoshita mantenesse il proprio sangue freddo e fosse in grado di evitare che anche una sola di quelle pericolose mine in campo esplodesse rovinosamente.

 

***

 

“Nishinoya! Ho bisogno di te, vieni qui, per favore”

La voce di Ennoshita lo richiamò alla realtà.  
“Eccomi!”, rispose lui, cercando di mantenere il tono fermo e facendosi largo tra gli altri.

Stavano per girare l’ultima inquadratura dell’ultima scena, la scena d’amore che due giorni prima (erano passati soltanto due giorni?!) Nishinoya aveva aiutato Asahi a ripassare, loro due soli, in quella stanza; quella stessa stanza che in quel momento era stata trasformata in set cinematografico, e che brulicava di persone, ognuna con un compito ben preciso.

“Per favore, ragazzi, facciamo un po’ meno confusione”, chiese il regista, facendosi aria col cappello e massaggiandosi una tempia. “So bene che siamo tutti allo stremo: è l’ultima inquadratura e non vediamo l’ora di festeggiare la fine del film… ma proprio per questo ho bisogno della massima concentrazione fino all’ultimo. A questa scena tengo particolarmente. Come ho già spiegato ad alcuni di voi, è una scena centrale nel film, una scena molto delicata. Non avrei voluto girarla l’ultimo giorno, ma bisognava dare la priorità alle riprese esterne, nel caso il bel tempo ci abbandonasse. Bene, eccoci qui. Narita, Kinoshita! Mentre voi sistemate la camera per il controcampo e mentre tu, Tanaka, sistemi la scenografia di conseguenza, io ho bisogno di dare un’occhiata alle luci. Noya, vieni un momento”

Nel coro generale di “Sì!”, Nishinoya si avvicinò senza dire niente.

“Yachi, mi dicevi che c’è bisogno di più luce, qui?” 

“S-sì, Ennoshita-san!”, rispose la ragazza, mettendosi sull’attenti e corrugando la fronte, gli occhi fissi sulla scena, “La luce è già molto buona, c’è una luminosità soffusa che rende bene il momento: è sera e siamo nella stanza di Johnny. Ma… ci vorrebbe un po’ più di luce sul volto di Asahi-san”

Asahi-san.  
Nishinoya alzò gli occhi su di lui: se ne stava al centro della stanza, nella posizione che gli aveva detto di prendere il regista per concordare con Yachi quali fari utilizzare e con che angolazione. Teneva gli occhi bassi, le braccia incrociate tra loro, le spalle chiuse in avanti. Al centro della loro attenzione e così lontano dal volerlo essere.

“Concordo. In fondo Asahi è il protagonista di questa scena. Voglio che il suo viso sia illuminato ad arte”

Era già un’ora che filmavano quella scena: avevano girato l’inquadratura larga e l’inquadratura del campo di Michimiya.  
Nishinoya si era perso entrambe: per risparmiare tempo Ennoshita gli aveva chiesto di smontare il set sulla location precedente, mentre le riprese proseguivano senza pause; una volta finito si era presentato sul nuovo set e si era ritrovato dietro a tutti gli altri, la visuale completamente coperta. E in qualche modo si era sentito sollevato. Si era potuto risparmiare lo scambio di battute tra Asahi e Michimiya, e soprattutto quella fitta pungente in fondo allo stomaco (o forse era il cuore?). 

A quel punto, però, Nishinoya era stato richiamato accanto al regista (maledetto Chikara!) e sapeva bene cosa si stavano apprestando a girare. L’ultima fondamentale inquadratura: il controcampo di Asahi. 

“Nel tuo controcampo”, disse Ennoshita, prendendo da parte Asahi, che si ostinava a non alzare lo sguardo, “ciò che conta è il tuo primo piano. Perciò, Asahi-san, sentiti libero di lasciar uscire tutte le emozioni che senti arrivare. Ci penserà Noya a seguirti con il pannello riflettente, così che il tuo volto sia sempre ben illuminato. Giusto, Noya?” 

Nishinoya annuì, anche lui con gli occhi bassi. E annuì pure Asahi, senza dire niente.  
Ennoshita guardò l’uno e guardò l’altro e alla fine sospirò, rinunciando a comprendere cosa stesse succedendo.

“Oh, e in questa inquadratura”, aggiunse con voce più alta, così che tutti potessero sentirlo, “gireremo finalmente il bacio tra Johnny e Baby. Perciò, Asahi, Michimiya… vorrei che il bacio fosse il più sentito possibile” 

Nel delirio di urletti, di applausi, di ‘Uuuuh!’ e di ‘Aaaaah!’ che riempirono goliardicamente la stanza, Nishinoya sentì tutto il sangue abbandonargli le guance. Neanche si accorse che Yachi gli aveva messo il pannello riflettente in mano e gli stava spiegando dove direzionarlo. 

“Ragazzi, ragazzi!”, li richiamò all’ordine Ennoshita, “Insomma! Un po’ di professionalità…” 

Solo allora Nishinoya si rese conto che né Asahi né Michimiya avevano detto una parola e che anzi sembravano tutti e due impalliditi. Probabilmente per quanto un sentimento sia vero e reciproco, mostrarlo in pubblico non è certo la cosa più facile del mondo.

“Allora, siete tutti pronti?” 

Ci fu un grido all’unisono e poi un silenzio elettrizzato. 

“Bene! Asahi, Michimiya, mettetevi in posizione. La scena comincia subito dopo che Baby è entrata: Johnny ha attraversato la stanza ed è andato ad aprire la porta scorrevole che dà sul giardino. E ora siete qui, perfetto. Asahi, cerca di tenere il viso sempre a favore della telecamera. Guarda, come punto di riferimento… prendi Nishinoya”

Asahi sussultò. Nishinoya deglutì. Perfetto. 

“Ai vostri posti!”

Eccolo lì, in prima fila.

“Ciak!” 

Tornato né più né meno che al punto di partenza.

“Motore!”

Con lo stesso cazzo di pannello riflettente in mano.

“Partito!”

E Asahi lì, davanti a lui. (Lui, che doveva addirittura fargli da punto di riferimento).

“Azione!”

Come la scena ebbe inizio, Nishinoya osò sollevare finalmente gli occhi su Asahi. E allora vide che Asahi lo stava guardando. Un momento brevissimo e carico di tensione. 

Poi Michimiya parlò, Asahi distolse lo sguardo da lui e la scena cominciò davvero.

“Mi dispiace per come ti ha trattato mio padre” , incominciò la ragazza.

“No, tuo padre è stato grande! Sì, proprio grande… Per come ha salvato Penny, per come…” 

Mentre Asahi rispondeva a Michimiya, Nishinoya si concesse di indugiare sul suo viso. Sulla mandibola serrata, sulle occhiaie profonde che gli scurivano lo sguardo.

“Sì, ma non doveva trattarti in quel modo. In realtà ce l'aveva con me. Johnny, sono qui perché mio padre…”

“No, no! Lui l'ha salvata...”  
Fu allora che Nishinoya si accorse del nodo che Asahi aveva in gola.  
“…Io non avrei potuto fare niente…”  
Della sua respirazione alta.  
“Niente”  
Degli occhi lucidi.  
“Ecco perché mi considerano ‘niente’”  
Avrebbe potuto ingannare gli altri, ma non lui: Asahi era sconvolto, lo era per davvero.  
“…perché sono ‘niente’”

La voce di Asahi cadde dentro di lui, con un tonfo. Asahi stava male in quel momento e stava male anche lui. Nishinoya si sentì inspiegabilemente la causa di quel malessere, e avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma non potè fare altro che continuare a guardarlo negli occhi, vedere che stava male e stare zitto. 

“No, non è vero questo!”, urlò Michimiya. “Tu sei tutto invece!” 

E Nishinoya si ricordò di quando, soltanto quarantotto ore prima, su quella battuta lui avesse afferrato Asahi per le spalle e avesse cercato i suoi occhi. Allora Nishinoya si era sentito confuso, febbricitante, esaltato.

 

“Tu non sai che cos’è la vita per un tipo come me”  
In quel momento, invece, Nishinoya si sentì solo tanto impotente.

E mentre Asahi proseguiva, spiegando che prima le donne lo ricoprivano di soldi mentre in quel momento era nella merda fino al collo, Nishinoya sorrise tristemente al ricordo delle loro prove, del copione in mano, dell’imbarazzo di Asahi, e di come lui lo avesse spronato con il suo solito entusiasmo.

E intanto la voce di Asahi parve voler aumentare il volume, ma alle sue orecchie sembrò solo rompersi sempre più. 

Toccò a Michimiya: “No, non è così! Non può ess-”

“Stop! Stop stop stop… Scusate ragazzi! La batteria ci ha abbandonato…”

Lo stop improvviso di Ennoshita fu come il fischio dell’arbitro dopo una giocata cruciale. Una giocata cruciale e un punto perso. 

Nishinoya fu nuovamente conscio di essere circondato da altre persone, e non solo in mezzo a un set cinematografico, come non era mai solo in mezzo al campo di pallavolo; in quel momento come durante una partita, i suoi compagni si stavano organizzando per andare avanti.  
Perché un punto perso è soltanto un punto. Ma la partita continua. 

E come dopo aver perso un punto e prima di ricominciare a giocare, Nishinoya sentì il bisogno di smorzare la tensione e pompare gli animi. Così fece l’unica cosa di cui era capace. Scoppiò in una risata sgangherata e diede una pacca sulla spalla di Ryuu, poco distante, per poi uscirsene con un “Don’t mind, don’t mind!” a pieni polmoni. 

Ryuu, neanche a dirlo, stava per urlare fomentato, ma lo scappellotto di Ennoshita sulla nuca lo bloccò sul nascere.  
Prendendo in mano la telecamera a cui Yamaguchi aveva cambiato la batteria, Chikara diede anche a lui un’occhiata infastidita: “Noya, per favore! Quanto sei chiassoso!”

Un momento…

“Ricominciamo!”

Chiassoso. 

“Ciak!”

Un. Momento.

“Motore!”

Nishinoya si bloccò con il pannello riflettente alto tra le mani.

Se avesse potuto descrivere l’attimo in cui il suo cervello andò in tilt, il ragazzo avrebbe usato una lista di onomatopee a caso. Sding Sdeng Bum Bang! Oppure avrebbe paragonato l’intero processo alla sfilza di bip-bip elettronici di un computer impazzito, o magari, se fosse stato più raffinato, al suono indistinto di un’orchestra che sta accordando i propri strumenti prima di una sinfonia.

“Azione!”

Sding Sdeng Bum Bang!

In un attimo tutto gli fu chiaro.  
Come aveva fatto a non pensarci?

Nessuno al mondo era più chiassoso di lui.

Michimiya cominciò con la sua prima battuta, ma fu Asahi che Nishinoya si voltò velocemente a guardare.

“No, non è così! Non può essere così, Johnny. Non è possibile!”

Asahi che sembrava avere un peso sul cuore. Asahi che respirava a fatica.

Asahi che alzò gli occhi su di lui prima di dire…  
“Non ho mai conosciuto una persona come te”  
… Incurante che fosse Michimiya la sua interlocutrice.  
“Tu pensi di poter cambiare il mondo! Se vedi qualcuno che sta soffrendo, tu intervieni e…” 

E Nishinoya si sentì chiamato prepotentemente in causa.  
Michimiya indubbiamente rispose alla battuta di Asahi, ma lui non riuscì a sentire nulla di quello che disse. L’unica cosa che sentiva era il proprio battito frenetico. L’unica cosa che vedeva erano gli occhi pieni di lacrime di Asahi fissi nei suoi.

E la voce di Asahi gli rimbombò in testa: “Tu non hai paura di niente, hai coraggio per ogni cosa…”  
Come se tutti fossero spariti, tranne loro due.  
Come se stesse soffocando e perdendo il controllo. Perché il suo respiro si accordò con quello di Asahi. Come in campo. E Nishinoya realizzò che Asahi era sul punto di perdere il controllo.

“Stop!” 

La voce di Ennoshita fu come una schiacciata in pieno volto.  
Ancora una volta furono costretti a tornare violentemente alla realtà: Nishinoya trasalì e Asahi abbassò di colpo il capo, come sorpreso a fare qualcosa di vergognoso. 

“Scusate. Scusami, Asahi-san, non avrei voluto interromperti. Era tutto molto buono quello che stavi facendo. Davvero. Ho apprezzato il modo in cui hai reso questo dialogo intenso e carico di dolore. Bravo. Hai saputo mostrarci un lato profondo di Johnny. Però ho dovuto fermarti perché non stavi guardando Michimiya esattamente negli occhi. Non so, in camera c’era qualcosa che non mi quadrava. Possiamo rifarla?”

Nishinoya sentì il respiro bloccarsi in gola. Certo che Asahi-san non stava guardando Michimiya esattamente negli occhi. Non la stava guardando affatto. Stava guardando lui!

Asahi fu incapace di sollevare lo sguardo o dire anche solo “Sì”. Annuì brevemente col capo e tirò su col naso. 

“Azumane… tutto bene?”, chiese timidamente Michimiya, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e cercando il suo sguardo. 

Asahi annuì ancora, sul punto di piangere, e a Nishinoya sembrò che il proprio cuore fosse strizzato in una morsa.

“Quant’è bravo Asahi-san”, mormorò Yachi. 

“Sì, è davvero figo!”, le fece eco Hinata, carico di ammirazione. 

“Ssh! Scemo, non vedi che Asahi-san sta cercando di concentrarsi?”, sussurrò Kageyama, chiudendo il discorso.

No. Asahi non si stava concentrando. O almeno, non per la scena.  
Probabilmente si stava concentrando per trattenere le lacrime, per non lasciare che il suo cuore andasse in pezzi prima della fine delle riprese.

Nishinoya avrebbe voluto intercettare il suo sguardo, parlargli…

“Azione!”

Ma la scena ricominciò. E lui non potè dire niente. Potè solo restarsene lì a guardare, mentre riprendevano da qualche battuta prima. 

E parola dopo parola, Nishinoya colse tutto lo sforzo di Asahi per non scoppiare, per non scappare via da lì, per non girarsi a guardare lui che se ne stava immobile con quel ridicolo pannello in mano.

Nishinoya avrebbe solo voluto urlare. E correre da lui. Stringerlo. Dirgli che andava tutto bene. E poi chiedergli… (anche solo supporlo sembrava assurdo, eppure…) …chiedergli se fosse vero… se Asahi si fosse riferito a lui quando aveva detto che il suo tipo era basso e chiassoso. Se fosse Nishinoya la persona per cui Asahi provava qualcosa.

 

“Tu non hai paura di niente, hai coraggio per ogni cosa…”, riprese Asahi, e quella frase era rivolta a lui. 

Ma la verità era un’altra.

“Io? Ma se ho paura di tutto?! Di tutto!”  
Le parole di Michimiya arrivarono al momento giusto per dare voce ai suoi pensieri.  
Nishinoya aveva paura. Mica era un supereroe. Anzi.  
“Io ho paura di quello che sono…”  
Aveva avuto paura di dire ad Asahi ciò che provava. Di baciarlo. Lì, in quella stessa stanza, quando ne aveva avuto l’occasione.  
“… di quello che faccio…”  
E anche quando aveva deciso di agire e di dirgli ogni cosa, si era fermato, perché aveva avuto paura di ciò che avevano visto i suoi occhi e sentito le sue orecchie. Aveva avuto paura di perdere Asahi.  
“E soprattutto ho paura che se uscirò da questa stanza non riuscirò più a provare quello che sto provando adesso!”  
Lo stava perdendo anche in quell’istante, perché alla fine era arrivato. Dannazione. Era arrivato il momento del bacio.  
“Adesso… che sono qui con te”, concluse Michimiya.

Asahi le si avvicinò lentamente.  
Nishinoya trattenne il fiato.  
Asahi le posò una mano sul volto.  
Nishinoya sentì il sangue cessare di scorrere.  
Asahi si abbassò verso di lei.

E a quel punto Nishinoya fece uno scatto in avanti, senza pensarci, come uno spasmo fisico.  
Poi si bloccò di colpo.  
Che cazzo stava facendo?

Fu solo questione di un attimo, ma Asahi lo percepì e si bloccò a sua volta.  
Sembrò esitare per qualche istante.  
Qualche istante in cui il tempo si fermò, per Nishinoya.  
E poi anche Asahi scattò, risoluto. Mise entrambe le mani sul volto di Michimiya, la attirò a sé, e la baciò. 

Nishinoya serrò gli occhi. Non voleva guardare.

“STOOOP!”

Li aveva ancora stretti, quando Ennoshita lanciò il cappello in aria, gridando: “Era perfetta! Perfetta! Ragazzi, complimenti a tutti: fine del film!”

Ci fu un applauso generale. Tanaka si buttò addosso ad Ennoshita, che aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Hinata saltò fin quasi a toccare il soffitto. Suga stappò uno spumante, spuntato da chissà dove. 

“Suga?! Che cosa stai facendo?! Ci sono dei minorenni, qui!”, tuonò il capitano. 

“Andiamo, Daichi! Cosa sarà mai un litro di spumante diviso tra più di quindici persone?” 

“Un momento, un momento! Attenzione a non bagnare l’attrezzatura! Vi prego di metterla via, prima!”, si raccomandò Ennoshita, divincolandosi dall’abbraccio di Narita e Kinoshita.

E mentre Yamaguchi si affrettò a metter via la telecamera, mentre Tsukishima ripiegò pigramente i cavi e Hinata gareggiò con Kageyama a chi per primo metteva a posto i faretti, Nishinoya era rimasto di sasso. In mezzo alla stanza, tutti gli passavano accanto, troppo di fretta per notare quanto fosse smarrito.

Ma dov’era finito Asahi?

Nishinoya si guardò finalmente intorno. E quando si rese conto che Asahi era sparito, ritornò di colpo in sé.

Asahi-san.

Doveva trovarlo.

Asahi-san.

Parlargli.

Asahi-san.

E in mezzo a quel casino, si mosse per andarlo a cercare. Fece lo slalom tra chi stava mettendo velocemente in ordine, chi esultava per la fine delle riprese, chi sistemava tavoli e sedie. Nel via vai di persone che facevano avanti e indietro, Nishinoya uscì dalla porta scorrevole in veranda. 

“Ce l’abbiamo fatta! Yeee! Ce l’abbiamo fatta!”, ridevano Hinata e Yachi, saltellando sul posto uno di fronte all’altra. 

Persino Kyoko-san sorrideva soddisfatta. In mano alle ragazze erano spuntati vassoi di stuzzichini e dolcetti. Qualcuno aveva messo della musica. L’euforia e il volume erano al massimo.

Asahi-san.

Ma Nishinoya non poteva restare, doveva trovarlo.  
Perché sì, aveva avuto paura. Ma aveva deciso di non averne più.

Si ritrovò un bicchiere di plastica in mano, con due dita di spumante, e lo mandò giù tutto d’un fiato.

Perché avere paura è solo uno spreco di tempo.

Con l’adrenalina e lo stomaco vuoto, lo spumante gli andò dritto alla testa e Nishinoya fu ancora più determinato a trovare Asahi.

Asahi-san!

Si ritrovò su per la leggera collina che portava al laghetto, con il venticello della sera contro la pelle calda e la luna a guidare i suoi passi. Gli schiamazzi si fecero sempre più lontani, fino a diventare un brusìo indistinto. E nel silenzio della campagna, dei grilli e delle stelle, sentì un tonfo. Poi un altro. E un altro ancora, a intervalli regolari.  
Nishinoya si fermò.  
Il laghetto non era lontano, bastavano un paio di minuti e l’avrebbe raggiunto. Ma lui ripiegò a sinistra. E andò dritto verso il campetto in terra battuta.  
Avrebbe riconosciuto quei tonfi fino in capo al mondo. 

Quando sbucò dal cespuglio, la sua supposizione fu confermata.  
Asahi se ne stava in fondo al campo, con lo sguardo affilato e col fiato corto. Dall’altra parte della rete una palla stava rotolando, finchè non si arrestò. 

Asahi non si era accorto di lui. 

Nishinoya lo vide piegarsi sotto la rete e recuperare la palla. Lo vide rimettersi in posizione e fissare un punto davanti a sé. Lo vide inspirare, flettere le ginocchia, lanciare la palla sopra di sè. E lo vide darsi una spinta verso l’alto, come se stesso spiccando il volo.

A quel punto le proprie gambe si mossero da sole, e Nishinoya si ritrovò dall’altro lato della rete a ricevere la palla un istante dopo che Asahi l’aveva schiacciata.

La potenza del colpo dell’Asso si smorzò nella ricezione del libero.  
Perché la Karasuno sapeva il fatto suo.  
E perché Nishinoya era l’unico in grado di ricevere la battute di Asahi.

La palla cadde poco lontano e fu subito dimenticata, perchè Asahi lo guardò come se avesse visto un fantasma.  
“Nishinoya”

Nishinoya si sentì improvvisamente in difficoltà sotto quello sguardo.  
Ma sarebbe andato in fondo a quella storia.  
Costi quel che costi.

“Asahi-san…”

Nishinoya fece un passo verso la rete che li divideva.  
Asahi rimase fermo. Il suo sguardo non vacillò. Rimase alto, fisso su di lui.  
Nishinoya non vi lesse più né stupore né paura, ma qualcosa di simile all’orgoglio, alla determinazione. Qualcosa di eroico, a suo modo. E se Asahi era eroico, lui non poteva essere da meno.  
Così Nishinoya ruppe il silenzio.

“Questo tuo tipo basso e chiassoso…”

“Mmmh…”

“… non è una ragazza?”

Nella luce della luna, Nishinoya vide le pupille di Asahi dilatarsi, sentì il suo respiro bloccarsi.  
“No. Non è una ragazza”

E le proprie guance infiammarsi, a quell’ammissione. 

Il tempo si fermò, ogni cosa rimase sospesa.  
Finchè Nishinoya non fece un altro breve passo verso la rete.

“Quindi non è Michimiya?”

Aveva bisogno di conferme. Perché se era vero ciò che a quel punto sembrava, e nessuno dei due se ne era accorto prima, c’era davvero bisogno di parlare chiaramente. 

“Michimiya?!”  
La faccia di Asahi parlò da sola. Lo smarrimento fu subito soppiantato da un’espressione sorpresa e addirittura vagamente infastidita. Asahi sembrò dimenticarsi di tutto l’imbarazzo della situazione. Iniziò a gesticolare. Semplicemente sembrò punto sul vivo.  
“Ma perché tutti pensano… No!... Danno per scontato che mi piaccia Michimiya?!”, si difese come da un’accusa. “Neanche mi piacciono, le ragazze!”

“Cosa…?”

Asahi si bloccò di colpo. 

Allora era vero.  
A Nishinoya mancò l’aria.  
I suoi occhi, a quel punto, dovevano ormai essere fuori dalle orbite.

“Q-quindi ti piacciono…?”

“N-non lo so…”, tagliò corto Asahi, abbassando lo sguardo e sforzandosi di andare avanti, senza inciampare sulle parole, perché sembrava importante ciò che stava per dire. “Ma una cosa la so: che lui… questo tipo basso e chiassoso… è il mio tipo. E del resto…”, alzò brevemente i suoi occhi color terra bruciata su di lui, “Non è che ho mai avuto troppo interesse in qualcun altro” Deglutì. “O altra”

Nishinoya avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma non trovò altre parole se non la sola che sembrava avere un senso per lui: “Asahi-san”  
Fu un soffio, quasi un sospiro. 

Asahi alzò colpevole gli occhi su di lui, in attesa.

Poi Nishinoya disse la cosa più intelligente - o quantomeno l’unica- che gli passò per la testa.  
“… Tu mi trovi basso?”

E tutta la tensione, tutto l’imbarazzo, tutta la vergogna, si sciolsero nella risatina di Asahi, che colse a tradimento persino lui.

“Noya… tu sei basso”

“Ehi!”, grugnì Nishinoya, contrariato. Ma i versi strozzati di Asahi erano contagiosi, e finì per mettersi a ridere anche lui.

Quando la risata scemò, l’aria si era alleggerita. 

“Asahi-san”  
E Nishinoya pensò fosse il momento giusto per fare ancora un passo in avanti, piegarsi e oltrepassare la rete.  
“Perché prima… sul set… durante la scena… hai dato di matto?”

Ormai a pochi passi da lui, Asahi sembrò incapace di rispondere.

Nishinoya continuò, la voce insistente e allo stesso tempo morbida come una carezza.  
“Pensavi che non me ne accorgessi?”

Asahi continuò a non dire niente, gli occhi lucidi piantati nei suoi.

Nishinoya fece un altro passo verso di lui.  
“Volevi dirmi qualcosa, vero?”  
Ma non diede ad Asahi nemmeno il tempo di rispondere.  
“No, perché… Voglio dirtela io una cosa. Tu mi piaci, Asahi-san. Mi piaci un casino” 

Ce l’aveva fatta. L’aveva detto ad alta voce.

Ma Asahi non reagì esattamente come Nishinoya si era immaginato.  
Lo guardò sinceramente confuso. Stralunato. Sconvolto. Sotto shock, a dirla tutta; come se Nishinoya avesse detto un’eresia, come se tutto Asahi si aspettasse meno che quella dichiarazione.  
“M-ma i-io… Io sono io…!”, boccheggiò.

“Lo vedo”, gli sorrise Nishinoya di rimando, un po’ confuso a sua volta.

Asahi sembrò non capire. “N-no, voglio dire… sono… sono un ragazzo…!”

A questo punto Nishinoya rise di gusto, facendo un gesto ampio verso di lui. “Non credo ci siano mai stati dubbi al riguardo!”

“No, Noya, non capisci… A te piace Shimizu! Cioè… pensavo che… Le ragazze! A te piacciono le ragazze! Le trovi carine e… Pe-pensavo che ti piacesse Shimizu… Non ti piace Shimizu?”

Nishinoya volle godersi per qualche istante quell’espressione smarrita e vagamente speranzosa. Semplicemente adorabile.

“Kyoko-san è bellissima, Asahi, non si discute. E per me rimarrà per sempre una dea. Ma, voglio dire… che figura ci avrei fatto se, invece che intorno a lei, avvessi ronzato in quel modo intorno a te?”  
Nishinoya arrossì di fronte alla sfrontatezza delle sue stesse parole, ma si rincuorò nel vedere Asahi registrare l’informazione, visualizzare evidentemente quell’assurdo scenario e arrossire brutalmente a sua volta.  
“Però non è che l’ho capito troppo tempo fa”, si affrettò a rassicurarlo Nishinoya.  
E si rese presto conto di essersi infilato in un campo minato. “Cioè… ciò che provo, lo provo da tanto, ma-”

“Da quando?” Asahi sembrò ritrovare un po’ di coraggio.

“Oh cavolo, è una buona domanda”, rispose Nishinoya, guardando Asahi, con onestà. (Asahi che sembrava dannatamente determinato). Nishinoya si passò una mano tra i capelli e si grattò la nuca. “Me lo sono chiesto anch’io… Da sempre, credo. Ma vederti con Michimiya in questi giorni mi ha… sì, credo che mi abbia aiutato a capirlo più chiaramente”, sorrise infine, impunito.

“Michimiya? Ancora! Ma perché…? Non capisco…”

“Sì, insomma, andiamo, Asahi-san! Eri sempre con lei e sembravate così vicini, e vi intendevate a un primo sguardo… e poi avevate quelle scene così… oooh! Uaaaah!! E tu non eri per niente in imbarazzo! Voglio dire… tu! E lei era tutta sorrisi… e tu eri così… uuuf ! E così… uooooh!”  
Oddio! Stava parlando come Hinata!

Asahi spalancò gli occhi, sinceramente stupito.  
“M-ma… siamo amici! E’ normale - no? -, sentirsi a proprio agio con un’amica…”

“Un’amica?”, gli fece eco Nishinoya.

“Sì. Cioè… se mi fosse piaciuta – piaciuta davvero - allora sì che sarei stato in imbarazzo accanto a lei… invece… con lei è così facile parlare… Mi ha confidato che le piace Daichi e…”

“Daichi…”

“Sì… E ho provato a consigliarla… E poi… beh… è stato così facile parlarle di… sì… di quello che provo per te”

Oh. 

All’improvviso tutti i tasselli trovarono un posto e il discorso che lui la sera prima aveva origliato tra Asahi e Michimiya assunse un senso del tutto diverso.

“Vo-voglio dire…”, balbettò Asahi, in preda all’agitazione, “… non avrei mai creduto che sarei riuscito a dirlo a qualcuno… e lei è stata così solidale… Suga e Daichi credo che mi prenderebbero in giro fino alla morte…”

“Ma no…”

“Insomma, ha iniziato a dirmi che se volevo, potevo riuscirci… a dirlo anche a te, intendo… tanto che… ahahah… mi sento così stupido, ora! …Tanto che mi ha convinto a dirlo ad alta voce, come se tu fossi lì… Dire quanto mi piaci, intendo”

Asahi cessò di blaterare, ed era sicuramente il suo turno di dire qualcosa, ma Nishinoya era rimasto senza parole.  
Rimase a guardare Asahi, senza saper cosa dire e col cuore a mille. 

Asahi che, il cuore a mille pure lui, deglutì e fece il suo primo passo verso di lui, il primo passo da quando si erano incontrati.  
“Quello che provo per te… a-anch’io lo provo da sempre. Da quando ti ho visto giocare la prima volta. Il modo in cui, dopo esserti buttato a terra, hai preso la palla e hai alzato gli occhi su di me... Non… Credo di non aver mai visto degli occhi così”

Gli occhi in questione si allargarono a dismisura.  
“E da allora hai aspettato tutto questo tempo?! Oh cazzo! Asahi-saaan!”

“Non è stato facile!”, si difese Asahi. “Tu sembravi interessato solo alle ragazze!...”

“Ma perché le ragazze sono bellissime, Asahi, questo è un dato oggettivo! Mi piacciono le ragazze, ok. E poi mi piaci tu. E mi piaci molto più di qualunque ragazza. E Kyoko-san è e rimarrà per sempre lassù, per me, te l’ho detto. Ma tu, beh… non c’è storia. Mi piaci molto più di lei”  
Nishinoya si sentiva senza fiato. Era senza fiato.

Anche Asahi sembrava fare fatica a respirare.  
“I-io…? Ma come può essere che uno come me piaccia a… uno come te?”, mormorò a fil di voce.

“ ‘Uno come te’ ?”

“Noya… tu sei così figo e io invece…”

“Non voglio nemmeno sentirle delle stronzate simili!”, lo zittì Nishinoya, avvicinandosi ancora a lui. “Asahi-san! E’ vero, io sono un gran figo”, ammiccò, facendosi poi serio di colpo, “E pensi che potresti piacermi se non lo fossi anche tu?! Oh cazzo, Asahi, ma ti sei visto?! Sei… sei meraviglioso! Altro che figo! Sotto ogni aspetto… Io… oh! E’ così frustrante doverlo dire ad alta voce… Mi piace tutto di te. Tutto! Come sei, come finisci per agitarti per le cose più stupide e come poi però sai farti forza, come mi guardi, come schiacci, come ridi… e poi… sei così sexy!”

“S-sexy?!”

“Ahahah, sì! Non sai cosa ti farei!”

“E-eh?!”

“Ah ah! Asahi-san! Pensi… pensi che sia stato facile per me, prima, vederti baciare Michimiya a quel modo?”

Di tutte le cose che Nishinoya gli aveva riversato addosso come una cascata, Asahi decise di rispondere a quella.  
“Non l’ho fatto”, disse d’istinto.

Nishinoya lo guardò interrogativo.

“Non l’ho baciata per davvero”, confessò Asahi, “Ho seguito gli insegnamenti di Ennoshita: era un ‘bacio teatrale’”

“Oh”  
Quel bastardo di Chikara. Devo ricordarmi di ringraziarlo.  
“Asahi-san”

“Sì?”

“Sei… sei mai stato baciato? Davvero, intendo”

Asahi fece segno di no, timidamente.

“Perché io no, mai”, continuò Nishinoya, prendendogli una mano, gli occhi incollati a quelli di lui, come in trance.

“Davvero?”, sussurrò Asahi.

Nishinoya annuì. “E vorrei…”  
Ma non riuscì ad andare avanti. Sollevò invece la mano di Asahi all’altezza del viso e vi posò un bacio, sulle dita.

Asahi rabbrividì. “C-cos’è che vorresti…?”

“Oh, andiamo, Asahi!”, ridacchiò Nishinoya.

“N-non so se ho capito… Ho paura di fraintendere di nuovo e… e rovinare tutto”

In tutta risposta Nishinoya chiuse gli occhi e strusciò la propria guancia contro il palmo della mano di Asahi, beandosi di quel tocco, caldo, gentile.  
Poi riaprì gli occhi e lo sfidò.  
“No, credo che tu abbia capito…”  
Asahi si avvicinò impercettibilmente a lui, come ipnotizzato. Si morse un labbro e deglutì, e da quella breve distanza, Nishinoya vide chiaramente il suo pomo d’Adamo scendere e risalire.  
Era troppo anche per lui.  
“Però, se proprio devo spiegartelo…”

Ma Nishinoya non spiegò proprio nulla. Non con le parole, almeno. Perché lui era un uomo d’azione.

Afferrò Asahi per la maglietta.  
Lo strattonò verso di sé.  
Chiuse gli occhi.  
E lo baciò.

E a quel punto tutta la sua sicurezza evaporò. 

Perché tutto si era aspettato, Nishinoya, meno che un’ondata di calore lo investisse a tradimento. Nell’attimo in cui le sue labbra entrarono a contatto con quelle di Asahi – più calde e più morbide di quello che avrebbe pensato – si sentì stordire a tal punto che percepì di colpo le ginocchia cedere, le dita formicolare e il cervello andargli in corto circuito. 

E aveva ancora le mani aggrappate alla maglietta di Asahi, incapaci di muoversi da lì, quando sentì quelle di Asahi prendergli il volto, ferme e gentili allo stesso tempo.  
Forti, sicure.  
Più sicure di quello che Nishinoya avrebbe immaginato. 

E solo questo pensiero bastò a tramortirlo. Questo pensiero e il sapore della bocca di Asahi che si apriva sulla sua. Questo pensiero e l’odore di Asahi che gli riempiva le narici.  
Una nuova ondata di calore si propagò violenta dentro di lui, infiammandolo in un modo inaspettato, come se Nishinoya stesse rosolando a fuoco lento sulla brace e minacciasse allo stesso tempo di esplodere ogni secondo che passava.

Il mondo girava intorno a loro a una velocità assurda.

Nessuno dei due avrebbe saputo dire chi stava facendo cosa e perché.  
Non c’erano domande né risposte.  
Solo un desiderio bruciante di conoscersi, scoprirsi, assaporarsi.  
E agirono d’istinto, perché era la cosa che sapevano fare meglio, in quel momento come durante una partita.

Ogni bacio rispetto al precedente si fece più caldo, più intenso, più urgente. 

Come sempre, un solo respiro per entrambi. Affannato, questa volta. In un modo totalmente diverso da quello in campo, quando il gioco si fa difficile e la stanchezza si fa sentire.

Si staccarono nello stesso momento, senza fiato entrambi. 

Asahi lo guardò intontito, le palpebre socchiuse, il petto che si sollevava e si abbassava senza tregua.

Nishinoya si passò la lingua sulle labbra. Sapevano di spumante e di Asahi.  
“Pe-perché…”, ansimò, “Perché non l’abbiamo fatto prima??”  
Infilò le dita tra i capelli di Asahi, raccolti disordinatamente sulla nuca, e non si sentì ridicolo ad aggiungere: “Baciarci, voglio dire”

Asahi scosse la testa e dalle labbra gli uscì una risatina tremante.

E poi, senza aggiungere altro, sotto la luce della luna, si fiondò di nuovo a baciare Nishinoya, ancora e ancora.

 

***

 

Si erano baciati. Si erano baciati davvero.  
Asahi e Michimiya si erano baciati davanti a lui, e Daichi non aveva potuto fare nulla per fermarli.  
Gli occhi gli bruciavano, fissi nel vuoto. Doveva essersi dimenticato di sbatterli da quando Ennoshita aveva dato lo stop e fu un bene che proprio in quel momento Suga tirò fuori quella bottiglia di spumante, perché lui trovò la scusa per ricomporsi e si aggrappò con le unghie e con i denti al suo ruolo di capitano e di “adulto responsabile” in mezzo a quello stormo di corvi allo sbaraglio. 

“Suga?! Che cosa stai facendo?! Ci sono dei minorenni, qui!” Quella voce era davvero la sua? 

“Andiamo, Daichi! Cosa sarà mai un litro di spumante diviso tra più di quindici persone?”

Anche la risposta di Suga gli sembrò lontana.  
Daichi, come un automa, lo seguì in veranda per controllare che la situazione non degenerasse.  
Nella mente continuava a vedere Asahi prendere Michimiya e baciarla, nelle orecchie continuava a sentire la voce di Michimiya, straziante.  
(“Tu sei tutto invece!”).  
Eppure, proprio prima di pronunciare quella battuta, qualcosa di strano era successo, qualcosa fuori ogni tipo di logica, qualcosa che Daichi non riusciva a definire: Michimiya aveva posato gli occhi su di lui per un breve istante. Lui! O se lo era sognato, forse?  
Per un attimo valutò se chiedere a Ennoshita di dare un’occhiata al girato. No, no. Cosa vado a pensare? Poi si ricordò che si trattava del controcampo di Asahi: Michimiya non era presente nell’inquadratura. Impossibile verificare se stesse guardando Asahi o… lui.  
Si stupì del suo stesso ragionamento, Daichi, quando tutto si sentiva, in quel momento, meno che logico e razionale: avrebbe solo voluto gridare e correre da lei e dirle… dirle cosa? Era ridicolo.  
(“Io? Ma se ho paura di tutto?! Di tutto!”).  
Eppure l’aveva guardato, in quel momento. Michimiya l’aveva guardato e in quella frazione di secondo gli era sembrava disperata.  
(“Io ho paura di quello che sono, di quello che faccio…”).  
E non che non fosse brava a recitare, ma… aveva guardato lui. Aveva voluto dirgli qualcosa? Ma poi, che cosa? O era stato un caso?  
(“E soprattutto ho paura che se uscirò da questa stanza non riuscirò più a provare quello che sto provando adesso! Adesso… che sono qui con te”).  
Daichi sospirò. Era lui che si stava facendo dei film. Non c’era motivo che Michimiya non stesse più che bene, in quel momento. Anzi, probabilmente stava alla grande, visto che Asahi l’aveva baciata in modo tanto appassionato. Ed era certamente lì da qualche parte a condividere con le amiche la propria gioia.

Si guardò in giro per cercarla, ma non la trovò.  
C’era un gran via vai. Qualcuno aveva acceso della musica. Hinata e Yachi vociavano come bambini. Ahiara e Sasaki ridevano. Persino Shimizu si era unita a loro. Ma di Michimiya nemmeno l’ombra. 

Poi fu distratto da qualcosa che gli sembrò fuori posto, qualcosa sfuggito al suo controllo. 

“Al tuo film, Chikara!”, sentì brindare Tanaka. 

E quelle cos’erano?!  
Prese Suga per una manica. “Quelle cosa sono?!”

“Andiamo, Daichi, non fare il moralista! Sono solo un paio di birre, anche piuttosto leggere... non c’è niente di male. Nessuno deve guidare, stasera”

In giro c’erano già diverse bottiglie vuote. Ma quando avevano avuto il tempo di berle?!

“Dai-san, ne vuoi una?” Tanaka arrivò proprio nel momento meno opportuno e non vide in tempo Sugawara fargli segno di dileguarsi al più presto.

“Chi le ha portate?”, lo braccò Daichi.

“Ehm… io, Dai-san… Le ho, ehm… ahahah!...fatte portare da mia sorella dal ristorante in cui lavora! Ma in fondo… si tratta solo di qualche birretta, no? Nessuno di noi ha intenzione di fare pazzie!”

Oltre ogni aspettativa, Daichi lo lasciò andare, prese la birra e ne ingollò un sorso senza dire niente.  
Tanaka – che non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si tolse dai piedi – aveva ragione. Erano normali adolescenti, in fondo, l’indomani non ci sarebbe stata nessuna partita importante da giocare e lui aveva solo bisogno di darsi una calmata.

“Ehi, così si fa!”, ammiccò Suga, ributtandosi nella mischia.  
La musica era alta e l’aria calda contro la pelle. A quanto pareva quell’atmosfera era pane per i suoi denti.

Non per quelli di Daichi, però, che tornò a guardarsi intorno.

“Dov’è Michimiya?”, chiese al gruppo delle ragazze. 

La risata morì sulle labbra di Ahiara. “Oddio, non è con te?”

“No…”, le rispose lui, titubante.

Sasaki e Ahiara si scambiarono un’occhiata.  
Daichi si sentì improvvisamente fuori posto.

“Vuoi dire che è per la scommessa?”, disse in un soffio Sasaki all’amica.

“No, dai, non credo… Vuoi dire?” Persino Ahiara sembrava preoccupata.

“Volete dirmi cosa sta succedendo?”, le interruppe Daichi, con la gola secca.

“Al lago!”, disse poi Ahiara, spostando gli occhi su di lui, “Penso che Yui si trovi al lago in questo momento. Andiamo a cercarla!”

“Vado io”, la bloccò Daichi. E qualcosa nel suo gesto e nella sua voce la convinse a non seguirlo.

 

Daichi era già in direzione del lago. La luna era alta in cielo, e i suoi passi veloci.

Come, “al lago”? Che cosa significa, “al lago”? Che diamine ci fa Michimiya da sola “al lago”?!

E fu allora che Daichi la vide:a piedi nudi sulla ghiaia della riva, bianchissima nel riverbero dell’acqua.  
Si stava sfilando il vestitino a fiori che aveva durante le riprese dell’ultima scena e questo bastò perché lui non fosse più in grado di mettere insieme una parola con l’altra.  
Il vestitino scivolò a terra e Michimiya guardò davanti a sé, coperta da nient’altro che quello che sembrava un costume da bagno a due pezzi. Ma non era un costume da bagno, per niente: si trattava di un reggiseno e di una mutandina grigio chiaro, di cotone. Ok, sì, niente di sofisticato, praticamente un costume da bagno. Eppure…

La ragazza inspirò e fece un passo verso l’acqua.

“Michimiya!” Finalmente Daichi aveva ritrovato la parola.

“Sa-Sawamura! Che ci fai qui?”

“Tu che ci fai qui! A quest’ora della notte, da sola! P-prenderai freddo!”

Dopo la sorpresa iniziale, Michimiya cominciò a ridere. Di quella risata fresca e contagiosa che Daichi non si sarebbe mai stancato di ascoltare.  
“Oddio, lo so, lo so che sono una scema… e vederti qui, adesso, con quella faccia, me ne dà l’enneeeeesima conferma!”  
C’era qualcosa di strano nel modo in cui Michimiya biascicava e allungava le parole…  
“Ma ho fatto una scommessa!”

“Una scommessa?”

“Puoi giurarci! Una di quelle che devi mantenere o ne va del tuo onooore!”

“Con chi hai fatto questa scommessa?”

“Con le ragazze. Ma che c’entra ora?”

“Le ragazze non sono qui, e sono pure più preoccupate di me. Dai, vèstiti, andiamo”

“Ma non significa niente! La scommessa è stata fatta e io deeeevo onorarla, te l’ho dett- Come, sei preoccupato? Sei preoccupato per me?”

“Mi pare evidente”, sorrise Daichi, per la prima volta da quando si erano visti. Fece qualche passo verso di lei.

“Ah, beh…”, farfugliò Michimiya, mettendosi una piccola ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. “La… la scommessa! Non posso andarmene da qui prima di essermi buttata nel lago”

“Che cosa?!” Poche erano le cose in grado di sconvolgere Sawamura Daichi; quella fu una di queste. “Cosa significa che devi buttarti nel lago? Ora? Di notte?!”

“Tu non capisci”, si imbronciò Michimiya. “All’inizio della settimana ho fatto questa scommessa: se non riesco a dire ciò che provo al… al ragazzo che mi piace… mi butto nel lagooo!”, concluse, impettita e col viso in fiamme.

Daichi restò a fissarla senza espressione, come tramortito da una pallonata alla nuca.  
Diamine.  
“Beh, ma come? Tu… ci sei riuscita, no?”  
L’immagine di Michimiya tra le braccia di Asahi era marchiata a fuoco nella sua mente; le parole con cui la ragazza aveva confessato il proprio amore gli bruciavano ancora nelle orecchie.

“No. Direi di no”, disse Michimiya, perplessa. “Non credo che… ehm… questo ragazzo… mi abbia mai guardato in quel senso”, aggiunse poi con uno sguardo demoralizzato.

Diamine.  
Michimiya doveva averlo dimenticato…  
Daichi si passò frustrato una mano tra i capelli.  
Ironia della sorte che dovesse essere proprio lui a ricordarglielo.  
“Quanto hai bevuto?”, mormorò con una punta di esasperazione.

“N-non tanto!”, reagì lei, scandalizzata. “Dai, lascia che mi butti”, aggiunse poi con fermezza, come per scrollarsi di dosso un seccatore, come una cosa che doveva fare e non c’erano altre possibilità da prendere in considerazione.  
Mise un piede in acqua.

“Michimiya Yui! Fermati subito! È pericoloso”, la voce di lui arrivò forte, imperiosa. 

La risposta di lei fu immediata: “No!”  
Era sempre stata testarda, Michimiya. Lo stava guardando con le guance rosse e gli occhi accesi. Era decisa a buttarsi.

“Così mi costringi a seguirti”, sentenziò Daichi, come se fosse la conseguenza più naturale a quella situazione.

E poi iniziò a spogliarsi senza troppe cerimonie.  
Michimiya sgranò gli occhi e deglutì.  
Daichi si sfilò la maglietta in un gesto brusco.  
Michimiya inizò ad indietreggiare affondando i piedi nella fanghiglia del lago.  
A quel punto a Daichi non restò che togliersi le scarpe senza preoccuparsi di slacciarle e abbassarsi i pantaloncini. Rimase in boxer. Un paio di boxer neri, attillati come un costume.

Quando risucchiò aria nei polmoni, Michimiya rabbrividì violentemente e scoprì di essere indietreggiata a tal punto da ritrovarsi con l’acqua già all’altezza del petto.

Daichi non le diede nemmeno il tempo di realizzarlo. In quattro falcate le fu accanto nell’acqua gelida, senza batter ciglio.

“Dai, ti sei buttata. Ora esci che prendi freddo”  
La prese per un braccio e lei lo guardò con occhi indecifrabili, senza muoversi di un millimetro.  
Daichi si raddolcì. “E poi ti ricordi male, glielo hai detto” 

“Cosa?”, lo scrutò sospettosa. 

“Che ti piace” 

“No, ti dico”, ridacchiò di nuovo, rassegnata, “Lo saprò!”

Tanto valeva stare al gioco. La sbornia sarebbe comunque passata e lei si sarebbe di nuovo ricordata che aveva detto ad Asahi di essere innamorata di lui e che… dannazione… che si erano abbracciati, e avevano riso assieme e tutto il resto.  
“Oh beh… Allora è proprio uno stupido! Gli farò un bel discorsetto che si ricorderà per un po’!”

“Ma… di chi stai parlando?”, lo apostrofò Michimiya, con un sorriso confuso sulle labbra.

“Come di chi? Di quel bietolone di Asahi”

Michimiya guardò Daichi un attimo senza capire, e poi si passò una mano sulla fronte, chiuse gli occhi e rilasciò una risatina rassegnata.  
“Oddio, devo davvero aver bevuto più di quanto potessi reggere, perché non capisco… non capisco proprio che cosa c’entra Azumane adesso! Ma poi…”, aggiunse con tono scherzoso, e vacillò appena nell’acqua, e lui le si avvicinò ancora, “…poi mi devi spiegare perché sei sempre così duro con lui! E’ così dolce...”

“Perché è un idiota a lasciarsi sfuggire una come te”, la zittì Daichi, e si rese conto di avere il fiatone alla fine di quelle parole.

“Una come… me?”, annaspò Michimiya a fil di voce.

“Sì, insomma, una ragazza sincera, intelligente, e che… è praticamete tutto quello che un ragazzo può desiderare…! Con cui parlare e ridere e giocare a pallavolo… e con un sorriso talmente contagioso… e… e degli occhi che fanno luce quando ti guardano!… E… sì. Asahi è davvero un idiota”  
La guardò solo in quel momento, il viso bollente, e una mano imbarazzata sul collo.

“Un attimo…”, disse lei con voce strozzata, guardandolo come se stesse avendo un’epifania. “Tu… tu pensi… tu pensi che mi piaccia Azumane?!”

“Perché, non è così?”

Lei scrollò il capo con forza, senza esitazione alcuna, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli di lui.

“M-ma come…? No, non può essere… Vi ho, sì… Lui ti piace… Non può che essere così… Vi ho visti ieri sera, sulla veranda, mentre gli dicevi… Michimiya, tu gli hai detto che eri innamorata di lui e poi vi siete abbracciati…”, blaterò insicuro, come se fosse stato lui ad aver bevuto troppo.

“Oddio… Oddio! Sì, cioè… No!” Michimiya fiondò il viso tra le mani. Sembrava fuori di sé dalla vergogna. “Oddio, oddio oddio! Tu hai capito che…”  
Poi sollevò di nuovo la testa e gli urlò a pochi centimetri dal volto, smuovendo l’acqua tra di loro: “No! No! Non hai capito proprio niente!” 

“Eh?” 

“No, voglio dire… Oddio! Non era a lui che ho detto quella frase! Oddio, sì, per dirgliela gliel’ho detta, ma non era rivolta a lui… Io… Azumane è così carino e mi ascolta con tanta pazienta… e io mi confido con lui con una tale facilità… e… beh, lo so che può sembrare assurdo, ma mi stavo esercitando con lui!”

“Eser-esercitando?”

“Sì! Voglio dire… a dirlo ad alta voce! A dire che… A dire quelle parole… ad alta voce, fingendo di essere davanti… cavolo… di essere davanti al ragazzo che mi piace”, concluse, nascondendosi di nuovo tra le mani.

“E… non è lui?”, mormorò Daichi, che stava mettendo insieme i pezzi. 

Michimiya lo spiò da dietro le dita. “No…”

Daichi sentì la testa girargli.  
“No, aspetta… ma prima però Asahi aveva detto… sì… di amarti”

“Oh cavolo, Sawamura! Ma che diamine ci facevi lì, poi? A-anche lui si stava esercitando per dirlo a…”

“…Nishinoya” La realizzazione lo colpì come una vittoria insperata. Come l’ultimo punto dell’ultimo set portato miracolosamente a segno.

Michimiya annuì debolmente.

“Oh cavolo…”, fece lui.

Michimiya annuì più forte e le sfuggì di gola un lamento strozzato.

“Oh cavolo!”, ripetè Daichi non riuscendo a mettere insieme altre parole.

“Già!”, gli fece eco Michimiya.

Daichi si voltò quindi verso di lei, fuori di sé. Non era finita.  
La afferrò per le spalle e lei sussultò.  
“E… e il bacio allora?” Doveva sapere. 

“Quale bacio?”

“Quello appassionato che Asahi ti ha dato poco fa sul set…”

“Ma… ma…”  
Stava boccheggiando. Michimiya Yui stava boccheggiando e lui era appeso a quelle sillabe, che rantolavano fuori dalla sua bocca incredula. Finchè non presero forma e senso nelle parole che Michimiya quasi gli urlò in faccia: “Ma quale bacio appassionato?! Era completamente finto!”  
Finto…  
“Sawamura!”

Lo stava guardando contrariata, ma lui non potè fermare il sorriso che gli si aprì sulle labbra.  
“Finto…” 

Si voltò verso di lei con uno sguardo da ebete. La presa con cui l’aveva afferrata si allentò, con una mano risalì lungo il braccio della ragazza, l’altra si trovò a cingerle le spalle.

Michimiya rabbrividì a quel tocco, sussultò, deglutì, e a lui parve di vedere ogni cosa al rallentatore.  
“Sawamura…?”

Era lì, tra le sue braccia, vicina a lui come lo era stata solo due giorni prima, lì, nella stessa acqua di quello stesso lago.

“…Sì?”, la voce glì uscì bassa.

Michimiya lo guardò come se stesse valutando se giocarsi il tutto per tutto.  
E dovette aver preso una decisione, perché qualcosa le balenò negli occhi.  
“… Non… non credevo che tu fossi geloso”

“Ah no?”

“Credevo che avessi solo belle qualità…”

“Io ho solo belle qualità…”

Daichi si rese conto di quanto il suo viso fosse vicino a quello di lei, di quanto quelle labbra socchiuse fossero vicine alle sue. 

Si avvicinò ancora come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, l’unica rimasta da fare.  
Ma non poteva osare troppo, no. Il cuore in gola glielo impedì. In fondo era un uomo prudente, lui, in campo e fuori. Bisognava tastare il terreno.  
E il bacio che Daichi le diede, si posò sulla guancia di Michimiya, poco distante dalla sua bocca.  
Ma bastò ad annebbiargli la mente.  
Daichi riaprì con timore gli occhi su quelli di lei.

Michimiya lo stava guardando col fiato sospeso. E poi fece qualcosa di impensabile: ricambiò quel bacio con la stessa dolcezza, con la stessa misurata trepidazione, a pochi millimetri dalle sue labbra. 

Daichi si sentì trasportare in un vortice. Eppure era indiscutibilmente fermo, immobile, con Michimiya tra le braccia, la pelle nuda e bagnata di lei sotto le dita ruvide. 

In fondo andava ancora bene, non c’era nulla di male… O no?

Daichi si avvicinò ancora e le sue labbra si posarono questa volta all’angolo di quelle di lei.  
No, non c’era nulla di male, due amici possono baciarsi così, senza che significhi nulla…

Lei non aspettò a lungo prima di avventurarsi a imitarlo. 

Non significa nulla, è solo una dimostrazione di affetto, e di confidenza e di… 

Di qualcos’altro, ebbe appena il tempo di pensare Daichi prima di zittire il flusso dei propri pensieri, chiudere gli occhi e baciarla. Per davvero, questa volta.

Perso nella sensazione delle labbra di Michimiya tra le sue, Daichi dimenticò di trovarsi in acqua, di notte, con addosso solo un misero paio di boxer. Sentì Michimiya abbandonarsi lui.  
In quel momento dimenticò il suo stesso nome.

“Dai…chi…” Fu lei a ricordarglielo, sospirando tra un bacio e l’altro. 

E a quello di lei si mescolò anche il sospiro di lui, mentre l’abbraccio si fece più stretto e il desiderio di sentirla contro il proprio petto più urgente.  
La sentì tremare. Una scossa breve, violenta.

Daichi si staccò appena. “Ehi… Hai freddo?”

“Per niente”, gli sorrise lei, mettendogli le braccia intorno al collo e riprendendo da dove aveva lasciato, testarda.

E un tremito lo sentì anche lui, su per la spina dorsale, altrettanto violento, inaspettatamente bruciante.

Le dita di lui si infilarono tra i capelli di lei. Quelle di lei si spinsero ad accarezzargli la nuca e Daichi si sentì sciogliere a quel tocco. E stava per sciogliersi davvero e varcare il limite di ciò che fino a quel momento aveva conosciuto di sé e di lei, quando… aprì gli occhi di scatto.  
“No… un momento”  
E si odiò per questo. Perché Michimiya lo guardò senza capire, senza osare chiedergli se fosse stata lei a fare qualcosa di sbagliato. Perché lui si stava allontanando da lei, e anche se aveva ancora il fiato corto e le labbra bagnate, agli occhi di lei sembrò improvvisamente lontano anni luce, tirato via da qualcosa che sembrava attanagliarlo in modo atroce.  
“Scusa io non… non dovevo… Tu… tu sei… ehm… ubriaca e domani ti pentirai di… di tutto questo… e poi c’è…” Daichi crollò su se stesso. “C’è questo tizio che ti piace…”

Nel silenzio che si tese tra di loro, si sentì solo lo sciabordìo lieve dell’acqua contro i loro corpi. 

E poi la voce di Michimiya, sottile. “Non ci credo…”

“Cosa?”, sussurrò lui, alzando uno sguardo mesto su di lei. Le sembrò stupita. Sinceramente.

“Ancora non hai capito? Sei tu questo tizio. Sawamura… Sei tu il ragazzo che mi piace!”

Quando la spalla di Tanaka impattò contro il suo viso durante la partita contro la Wakutani, il colpo fu meno forte. 

Stordito. 

La dichiarazione di Michimiya l’aveva lasciato stordito e senza parole. 

Non che la ragazza avesse intenzione di lasciarlo rispondere.  
“E poi… ubriaca, dici? Benissimo! Non ci si fa una doccia gelata in questi casi? Presto fatto!” E Michimiya si lasciò andare all’indietro nell’acqua del lago sotto gli occhi sbigottiti di Daichi.  
Risalì un attimo dopo, tossendo e ridendo, tremante e con i capelli grondanti.  
“Sono sobria! Sono sobria, te l’assicuro!”, stridette a voce alta.  
Poi si passò una mano sugli occhi per asciugarli come meglio potè. Li riaprì, rossi e determinati. “O comunque abbastanza per ricordarmi che sono innamorata di te… tipo… da sempre! Perché ti giuro, ti giuro che ci ho pensato un milione di volte, ma davvero non lo so!... Non me lo ricordo quando hai cominciato a piacermi… se alle medie, quando trascorrevamo i pomeriggi al parco a passarci la palla, o al liceo, quando ti ho visto per la prima volta nei corridoi della scuola con la nuova divisa oppure… oppure ogni volta che mi rimproveri per qualcosa… o quando sorridi in quel modo che neanche te lo immagini quello che mi fa… o… o…”

Il tocco inaspettato delle mani di Daichi sul suo viso ebbe il potere di placarla di colpo. 

Calmo, molto più calmo di lei, era a un soffio dalle sue labbra.  
“Michimiya. Stai andando in iperventilazione. Cerca di riprendere fiato”  
Il bacio che le diede, ironia della sorte, le tolse il poco fiato che le era rimasto.

Sì. Anch’io lo sono. Innamorato di te.  
E no. Non lo so quando hai cominciato a piacermi in questo modo. 

Quando si staccarono, l’unica cosa che la voce rotta di Daichi riuscì a formulare fu: “Direi che, con questo, la scommessa l’hai vinta... Forse è il caso di uscire dall’acqua”  
E senza aggiungere altro, prese per mano Michimiya, che si fece trascinare a riva in silenzio.

Una volta arrivati, Daichi raccolse la propria maglietta da terra.  
Si girò verso di lei.  
Le prese un braccio.  
Appallottolò la maglietta e iniziò ad asciugarla. 

E a dispetto della tranquillità che sperava di trasmettere, a dispetto dei movimenti lenti e misurati, Daichi si sforzò di calmare il respiro e sperò che sotto la luce fredda della luna non si notasse il rossore sulle sue guance. Quello – evidente - sul viso di Michimiya, che lo guardava con occhi grandi e si mordeva un labbro, non aiutava davvero.

Senza che nessuno dei due dicesse una parola, la maglietta fu passata sulle spalle, fregata contro la schiena, tamponata alla base del collo.  
Alcune goccioline scivolarono impertinenti nella scollatura di quel semplice, innocuo, normalissimo reggiseno in jersey, leggermente imbottito e zuppo oltre ogni limite.  
Daichi deglutì. Fu lei questa volta a prendergli il viso con una mano, passarla tra i suoi capelli bagnati, fermarsi sulla nuca. E tirarlo a sé.

Ciò che provarono fu come un’esplosione, uno scoppio improvviso, che rimbombò nei loro petti e si propagò nell’aria, ronzando nelle loro orecchie. 

Enorme fu lo stupore, per entrambi, quando, riaprendo gli occhi, videro che l’esplosione non era metaforica ma reale. E tutta la situazione assunse una sfumatura divertente, quasi grottesca, leggermente imbarazzante.  
Poco distante in linea d’aria, appena dietro la collinetta che separava il lago dalla casa di Hinata, qualcuno stava facendo esplodere dei fuochi d’artificio. 

“I… i ragazzi devono avere…” 

“Sì…”, fece lei a fil di voce.

E mentre la luce giallina, rossastra e violacea brillava nei loro occhi e colorava i loro volti, Daichi e Michimiya scoppiarono a ridere, l’uno tra le braccia dell’altra, come se avessero vinto la scommessa più importante della loro vita, come due che sono rimasti amici senza più esserlo.

 

***

 

“Uoohhh! I fuochi!!! Quei bastardi non ci hanno aspettato!”

“Perché avrebbero dovuto?”, rise Asahi, di una risatina roca e vibrante.

L’esplosione di colori li aveva colti ancora in piedi, nello stesso punto dove erano rimasti fino a quel momento, pigiati l’uno contro l’altro, i capelli da tutte le parti, i visi accaldati e il senso del tempo e dello spazio ormai un lontano ricordo.

“Vieni, godiamoci almeno lo spettacolo”, se ne uscì Nishinoya, prendendo Asahi per una mano e tirandoselo dietro verso la salitina erbosa ai margini del campetto. 

Sedersi.  
Aveva bisogno di sedersi.  
Perché i fuochi sarebbero stati più belli.  
E sì, anche perché cominciava a girargli davvero troppo la testa.

Sicuro.  
Si sentì sicuro di sé, Nishinoya, quando, dopo essersi buttato a terra, fece segno ad Asahi di mettersi accanto a lui, picchiettando il palmo della mano sul prato.

Ma quando Asahi si abbassò per sedersi, Nishinoya perse di colpo tutta quella sicurezza. E si sentì senza speranza. Perché quel modo dolce e un po’ goffo con cui Asahi gli rivolse uno dei suoi sorrisi – al diavolo! -, era più bello di mille fuochi d’artificio e divenne prontamente per lui l’unico spettacolo che aveva voglia di godersi.  
Quello e la reazione di Asahi quando Nishinoya gli fu improvvisamente addosso.  
Quello e i versi che uscirono dalla gola di Asahi quando Nishinoya lo baciò come se volesse divorarselo.  
Perché – cazzo!-, Asahi-san provava lo stesso che Nishinoya provava per lui, e Nishinoya ancora non poteva crederci.  
Asahi-san...  
Aveva avuto il coraggio di parlargli e l’aveva baciato.  
Asahi-san!  
Lo stava ancora baciando!  
E a lui girava terribilmente la testa.

Senza lo sforzo di dover stare in piedi, Nishinoya si lasciò andare del tutto.  
Così doveva sentirsi un Garigari-kun, pensò Nishinoya, sentendosi sciogliere contro le labbra di Asahi, brucianti tra le sue; no, di più: un Garigari-kun sotto il sole d’agosto, pensò ancora, mentre si sentiva squagliare contro il corpo di Asahi, tremante sotto le sue mani.

E quando Asahi, seduto tra le sue gambe, fece scorrere le dita lungo la sua schiena, Nishinoya si sentì accendere in un modo del tutto nuovo.  
Quando Asahi lo attirò a sé e i loro bacini si scontrarono, Nishinoya sentì una scarica elettrica friggergli il cervello e ogni rimasuglio di buon senso rimasto.

Rolling Thunder!, ebbe appena il tempo di formulare nella sua testa Nishinoya. Quello che stiamo facendo è il corrispettivo del Rolling Thunder... In un contesto del tutto diverso, ovviamente.

E anche se quel pensiero non aveva alcun senso, a Nishinoya parve una rivelazione epica.

E anche se forse erano un po’ imbranati e non fu fluido il movimento con cui Nishinoya tirò via le mani da sotto la maglietta di Asahi per infilarle tra i suoi capelli e tirarli leggermente, né fu calcolato il modo in cui Asahi scese a capofitto sul suo viso, scontrando il suo naso contro quello di Nishinoya, per poi finire a mordicchiargli il labbro inferiore… beh, sì, anche se forse erano un po’ imbranati, a nessuno dei due importava più di tanto.

Perché ogni bacio era più urgente del precedente.  
Perché si sentivano entrambi esaltati dalla novità di ogni gesto, dalla potenza di ogni sensazione.  
Perché era innegabile la naturalezza con cui Asahi si stava rilassando contro Nishinoya.  
Perché era perfetto il modo in cui il corpo Nishinoya si incastrava con quello di Asahi, come se fossero fatti per stare l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro. Nonostante la differenza di statura, di età, di carattere. Nonostante ci avessero messo una vita per dichiararsi l’un l’altro.

“Fo-forse dovremmo raggiungere gli altri…”, disse Asahi, scostandosi appena, il fiato corto.

Col cavolo!  
Nishinoya fece scorrere le mani dietro la schiena di Asahi, intrecciò le dita tra loro e lo strattonò verso di sé, senza troppe cerimonie.  
“Naah… Non credo gliene freghi molto agli altri di noi in questo momento…”

“Mmmmh…”, gli sorrise Asahi. 

E Nishinoya contemplò quel sorriso per qualche istante.  
“Vittoria”, sussurrò quindi, senza staccare gli occhi da lui.

“Vittoria…?”

“Abbiamo finito il film… e abbiamo vinto! Mi pare evidente, no?”, gli spiegò Nishinoya, con gli occhi che brillavano.

“No-Non credo che funzioni così… oddio, magari se Ennoshita decidesse di partecipare a qualche festival…”

“Oh andiamo, Asahi-san!”, sbottò Nishinoya, lasciando andare il capo all’indietro, frustrato e divertito allo stesso tempo.

Asahi scoppiò a ridere.  
Lo stava forse prendendo in giro?  
“Sì, scusa…”

E la risata si fermò sulle sue labbra, dove Asahi posò un bacio leggero.  
Nishinoya non rispose immediatamente a quel bacio.  
Si guardò per bene Asahi, lì, tra le sue braccia e si sentì il più grande dei vincitori.  
Perché il ragazzo che stava tenendo stretto valeva più di mille vittorie, più della coppa del torneo primaverile della prefettura di Miyagi. E per lui quelle vittorie e quella coppa erano tutto. 

Basta! Stava diventando troppo melenso, seppur nella propria testa!

“E comunque, finire proprio con quella scena… con la scena del vostro bacio (anche se era finto)… è stata una vera crudeltà”, concluse Nishinoya, chiudendo gli occhi e pensando di mettere fine, con quella piccola lamentela, a tutto il discorso, e riprendere quindi da dove avevano lasciato. 

Ma Asahi non glielo permise. “Quella scena è l’ultima che abbiamo girato, ma… non è l’ultima del film”, precisò.

Nishinoya, gli occhi a mezz’asta, lo guardò senza capire. Non era neanche sicuro di aver sentito la frase per intero, tanto il cuore gli martellava nelle orecchie.

“Lo sai, vero?”, lo incalzò Asahi.

Davvero Asahi voleva che lui rispondesse qualcosa?

“Ah, sì sì, lo so”, tagliò corto Nishinoya senza staccare gli occhi dalle labbra di Asahi e avvicinandosi lentamente, come se non riuscisse a starne lontano troppo a lungo.  
E sì, lo baciò, come se non potesse fare altrimenti, come la cosa più inevitabile della terra. “Ma non ricordo qual è questa famosa ultima scena”, aggiunse quindi, distrattamente.

“Questo perché tu non leggi i copioni”

Ma allora lo faceva apposta?!  
“Oh, Asahi-saaan!!”

Asahi rise ancora e gli stampò un piccolo bacio di consolazione sulle labbra imbronciate.  
Sì, lo stava definitivamente prendendo in giro.

“Non ti ricordi? L’abbiamo girata uno dei primi giorni, tutti assieme… C’era pure Takeda-sensei… E’ il momento in cui Johnny, durante la festa di fine estate, presenta a tutti questa persona meravigliosa che ha avuto la fortuna di incontrare e che l’ha aiutato… ed è diventata così importante per lui… e dice che ha un così grande talento nella pallavolo... E dice anche che…”  
Arrossì, Asahi, ma non distolse lo sguardo. Continuò a guardare Nishinoya negli occhi. “… che grazie a lei ha capito che tipo di persona vuole diventare lui stesso”

Alle sue parole seguì un silenzio rapito. 

Un silenzio che durò qualcosa di più dell’autonomia di tre quarti di secondo in cui Nishinoya riusciva di solito a stare zitto.

Ma poi Nishinoya chiuse la bocca e si riebbe.  
“L’ho capito anch’io… cazzo, se l’ho capito!”

E a quel punto Asahi non provò neanche per un attimo a frenare l’impeto con cui Nishinoya si gettò su di lui, anzi, lo strinse a sua volta nel più euforico degli abbracci. 

Perché Asahi era tra le braccia di Nishinoya e Nishinoya tra le braccia di Asahi. 

E non contava nient’altro. 

 

***

 

 

Davanti a casa di Hinata, la musica suonava a tutto volume e i fuochi d’artificio impazzavano alti in cielo. 

Galvanizzati dalla fine del film, dalla serata estiva e, sì, anche da qualche sorso di spumante e di birra, tutti festeggiavano a gran voce, programmando di partecipare a prestigiosi festival cinematografici, sognando ricchi premi, prefigurandosi addirittura la conquista di Hollywood.

E nell’esaltazione generale, si inneggiò alla squadra, a Tokyo e ai nazionali.

I corvi avevano messo in campo le loro forze ed erano arrivati alla fine del film.  
E, in modo diverso ma altrettanto tenace, avrebbero messo le loro forze anche sul campo del palazzo dello sport di Tokyo, avrebbero battuto la Nekoma e sarebbero arrivati alla fine dei nazionali.

L’avrebbero fatto. 

Ma intanto, poco distanti da lì, quattro persone stavano festeggiando – a modo loro… - quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un nuovo inizio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! 
> 
> Eccoci arrivati alla fine di questa storia, in perfetto clima estivo!  
> Sarei molto curiosa di sapere cosa ne pensate… sia dei personaggi che della trama o dei dialoghi. Scrivo di cose che mi piacciono, ma mi piace pensare di poter crescere e migliorare in generale grazie ai vostri consigli.  
> Mi ha divertito molto scrivere questa storia e per quanto non abbia avuto troppo seguito (forse sia la AsaNoya che la DaiYui sono considerate coppie un po' scontate…) ho ancora qualche idea per Asahi e Nishinoya in futuro.
> 
> Per chi avesse ancora qualche dubbio su questa storia, mi faccio avanti a fare un paio di precisazioni, che non ho avuto modo di far chiarire ai personaggi (dopo tutte queste chiacchiere e chiarimenti temevo che nuovi "spiegoni" avrebbero appesantito troppo il tutto!):
> 
> \- Quando alla fine del capitolo precedente Daichi fa riferimento alla sintonia che Asahi aveva in campo, sottintende, chiaramente, la sintonia con Michimiya. Da parte sua Asahi fraintende e suppone che Daichi si riferisca a Nishinoya. Ecco perché arrossisce. E perché si crea l'equivoco.
> 
> \- Chi si stesse poi domandando ancora dove diavolo Asahi abbia passato la notte… la risposta è molto semplice: fuori, vagando tra la veranda e il giardino, cercando di calmarsi e trovandosi invece a buttarsi sempre più giù e a farsi mille paranoie da bravo ansioso-depressivo quale è.
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno letto questa storia. Spero che vi abbia divertito leggerla, come a me ha divertito scriverla.
> 
> Un grande abbraccio e… alla prossima!
> 
> InuAra(XHaykuu!!)
> 
> P.S. Mi trovate anche su EFP!  
> https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=1051094


End file.
